POESIA PARA LOS ENVENENADOS
by Pato a secas
Summary: Universo Alterno (Reeditado). Un Incubo es un demonio masculino que posee a las mujeres cuando duermen. Un mito, realidad, ficción, nadie lo sabe con certeza. Un demonio y una joven con un cruel trauma condenados por la mayor imperfección creada por Dios... Amor. Este fic desapareció misteriosamente del FF.
1. Canto 01

**POESIA PARA LOS ENVENENADOS  
(Reedición)**

Bienvenidos a esta reinvención del Fic inspirado en el Album de Kamelot "Poetry For The Poisoned" (Kahn eres un traidor, que te vas de Kamelot), en esta reedición se ha aumentado un sin número de sucesos (invención de BBad) que no estaban presentes en la anterior sin más les dejamos el primer capítulo, el fic ya está terminado así que no se preocupen por esperar las continuaciones. Esta historia es Rating M, por escenas de sexo y también por Gore. **Pato Loco y **

**Canto 01  
Poetry for the Poisoned**

There was a time when I was young  
a boy with bold ambitions  
there was a time when I could tell the crooked from the wicked one.

Hubo un tiempo cuando yo era joven  
un muchacho con audaces ambiciones  
Hubo un tiempo cuando yo podía decir lo torcido desde lo perverso

Se escuchaban susurros, gritos lastimeros, aullidos de dolor y rabia, odio mezclado con locura, risas mezcladas con llanto mientras aquella extraña maquinaria funcionaba de nuevo en aquel abismo. La maquinaria perfecta hecha de carne, huesos y sangre junto con el más resistente metal de las mismas profundidades del Infierno.

Una maquinaria perfecta hecha de carne y acero, una maquinaria infernal que se elevaba en lo más profundo de uno de sus círculos aún sin saber para que funcionaba, una maquinaria cuyo sonido retumbaba en las paredes hechas de condenados que gritaban y extendían sus manos para alcanzarla.

Un artilugio infernal a cual le faltaban componentes, componentes especiales que debían ser recolectados de la tierra.

Almas, almas humanas.

(Modo primera persona)

¿Quién era antes de esto? No lo recuerdo bien. Como muchos en mi situación solo puedo recordar partes fragmentadas de quien era antes en vida, en esos fragmentos veo a un joven arrogante y prepotente, alguien lleno de ambiciones con una meta enfermiza que lo consumía desde lo más profundo de su ser. En los retazos de mi memoria había un sentimiento que parecía moverme, uno muy primitivo y a la vez tan fuerte, un sentimiento enfermizo.

ODIO

Eso parecía ser lo único que me movía, algo que me consumía desde lo más profundo de mí ser convirtiéndose en una obsesión, una enfermedad que me había infectado desde hacía mucho. Ese sentimiento era lo único que recordaba fuertemente, odio… eso era lo único que podía recordar bien, el odio era el significado de mi existencia.

La raíz de ese Odio era un hombre que seguramente era muy allegado a mí, alguien que compartía mi sangre, alguien que admiraba, alguien que era mi modelo a seguir y alguien que me traicionó o al menos eso creo. Me traicionó, destruyó todo lo que era importante para mí y luego se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

No lo recuerdo bien, mis recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo son simples reflejos que flotan en mi alma corrupta, porque yo ya no soy humano, dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo para convertirme en… este remedo de ser.

Caí al infierno, era el lugar que me deparó mi odio, un odio rayado en la demencia total que hizo que destruyera toda y cada cosa de lo que me hubiera salvado, destruí mi salvación voluntariamente.

Esos imbéciles que dicen haber visto el infierno ni siquiera se pueden imaginar la realidad de ser un caído en su infinito abismo. Las voces son convertidas en gritos desaforados que al principio parecen ininteligibles, pero cuanto más tiempo pasa poco a poco los entiendes entre tu tormento, entiendes los gritos que desgarran el aire viciado por olor a carne podrida y quemada. No piden piedad, no llaman a nadie o se escuchan arrepentimientos. Solo escuchas locura, gritos sin sentido mezclados con balbuceos mientras poco a poco la conciencia se desvanece y las almas se deterioran hasta convertirse en algo primitivo, algo salvaje sin más instintos que alimentarse de lo que sea que tienen alrededor, incluso ellos mismos.

Hubiera sido uno de ellos, pero en ese mar de desesperación una sombra vino y me ofreció un trato que difícilmente alguien podría negarse, un trato que acepté sin miramientos ya que nada me importaba ya que al ser un condenado no se tiene nada que perder ya excepto la conciencia de uno mismo y a cambio incluso podía tener mucho que ganar.

Para mí ya todo lo que amaba estaba muerto, todo lo que significaba ser un humano se desvaneció en cuanto corté la garganta de aquel tipo que una vez era tan importante para mí, recordando que el mal nacido me sonreía con benevolencia cuando lo hice, como si comprendiera lo que hacía.

Maldito, mil veces maldito. Si al menos se hubiera retorcido, si al menos se hubiera negado a aceptar su final mirándome con rabia me hubiera sentido liberado, pero no… no lo hizo, jugó conmigo de nuevo, se burló de mi otra vez mientras moría por mi mano.

Quienquiera que fuera jugó su última carta y la jugó bien, hizo que me alejara del lugar al que ansiaba regresar, me alejé de aquellos para los que era alguien importante, me hizo traicionarlos, maldecirlos… provoqué su muerte con las mismas manos con las que le maté y luego mi vida de odio tuvo esta recompensa cayendo en la oscuridad que llevaba al tormento eterno tras que me ejecutaran. Ingresé a un abismo donde seres iguales a mí que se alejaron de todo presas de un odio enfermizo eran castigados y ahí, entre su chirriar de dientes y gritos de dolor me hundí siendo devorado por la desesperación y la locura. Aún en ese infierno el me observaba sonriéndome… ¡siempre sonriéndome!

Maldito… te maldigo

Pero ¿Por qué lo odiaba? El tormento hacía que olvidara los motivos, las razones que me hicieron llegar tan lejos, todo se me olvidaba y en mi interior, en lo más profundo sabía que pronto me convertiría en parte de esa fauna infernal que pululaba por todos lados alimentándose de almas como yo. Por eso cuando aquel ser vino hacia mí con la propuesta acepté sin rechistar, tal vez condenando más mi eternidad, pero, ¿¡Acaso importaba!? De aquel sitio no había salida alguna y llevar más infelices ahí no me importaba.

No me importaba, aunque fueran inocentes. Ayudando a levantar algo que veía en la lejanía, aquel extraño lugar que parecía una fábrica donde un aparato sin sentido se elevaba para algo que no sabía y no me importaba. Un aparato que solo podía funcionar con las almas de inocentes jovencitas que yo me encargaba de llevar una a una, dulces muchachas que desaparecían en aquel sitio convirtiéndose poco a poco en piezas, en cables y tendones, en acero y carne.

¿Por qué pienso eso ahora? No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Arrepentimiento quizá?

No, eso no es cierto, lo que sucede es que quien está debajo de mí me perturba un poco, tal vez por ser tan inocente. Si, era por quien tenía debajo de mí aquella hermosa joven de quien saboreaba sus dulces pechos dejándoles marcas con mis dientes.

Una pobre inocente como muchas que caía en mis manos, tenerla así me provocaba esta extraña perturbación, la había visto varias veces e incluso había cambiado su destino en más de una ocasión por motivos que a veces no entiendo ni yo mismo y ahora mancillaba un alma tan pura y bella que cayó en el abismo no porque quiso, sino por una injusticia.

Eso es lo gracioso de este mundo donde un Dios sordo y ciego deja que a los inocentes les pasen cosas terribles y a los malditos no les pase nada, dejándoles aún en el mundo para que siguieran provocando más y más sufrimiento a inocentes como ella.

No me importaba, no debía importarme, ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, ella seguía dormida sintiendo cada cosa que le hacía, cada roce, brutal y delicado, la siento estremecerse debajo de mí y escucho sus dulces gemidos mientras una vez más la penetro sin que ella pudiera ofrecer siquiera resistencia. Y aunque lo intentara y abriera los ojos, ya no solo tomaría su puro cuerpo otra vez, sino que destruiría su mente para siempre, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hago.

Ella temblaba, su boca se abría gimiendo y su bello cabello largo de color ébano se extendía como una cortina donde se veía las estrellas, unas estrellas muy lejanas para mí.

Un grito se ahogaba con mis labios mientras ella una vez más llegaba al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo que yo, su espalda se arqueaba y su calor corporal se esfumaba de nuevo.

Al acabar la observé detenidamente como siempre lo hacía, de entre todas mis victimas era a la única que solía observar así, deseando estar así para toda la eternidad, viendo a aquel bello ser ahí tumbado, indefenso, frágil, bello.

Su belleza casi era un pecado, un pecado que fue castigado sin ninguna razón.

El sol ya estaba a punto de salir, ese astro maldito que indica mi regreso a aquella inmundicia donde me sumí años, siglos, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo, mi cuerpo una vez más se desvanecía como humo mientras la oscuridad se convertía en alas que me envolvían para enviarme de nuevo a donde resido.

-No… no te vayas

Escuche su voz, una súplica y sus ojos derramando lágrimas, una escena que por alguna razón me perturba, algo que hacía que lo poco del alma humana que seguramente aún quedaba en mi interior se estremeciera, deseando estar con ella para siempre, aunque ella no pudiera siquiera verme. Por alguna razón incluso deseaba protegerla, protegerla de todo y de todos, pero era imposible. Yo no puedo proteger a nadie y a la vez nadie puede protegerla de mí.

El amanecer venía, no podía quedarme más, ella seguía en sueños pidiéndome que no me fuera, sin saber siquiera quien soy… o mejor dicho qué soy.

-Volveré en la noche –dije en su oído-, como siempre…

Su llanto se calmó, la besé de nuevo mientras me desvanecía. Pobre niña ingenua que me sonrió.

Ella, como muchas me alimentaba con su alma y ni siquiera lo sabía, muchas cayeron en mis manos de ese modo, pero de entre todas ella era la única que no deseaba que me marchara, todas las demás al darse cuenta de quién era me negaban hasta perder el juicio para después perder su mismo ser que se apagaba y descendía hasta lo más profundo del infierno donde mi señor les esperaba para destruirlas cien, mil, un millón de veces para toda la eternidad sin que pudieran hacer nada. Preguntándose como es que llegaron allí.

Porque yo soy un demonio que se alimenta de las almas de las mujeres mientras duermen, las hago mías, las poseo para luego devorar su vida para sentirme de nuevo vivo

Soy un demonio

**000**

(Modo tercera persona)

Cuando la luz del sol se elevó por la ventana la joven abrió los ojos, unos bellos orbes de color de la luna observaron el lugar donde se encontraba, aquel lugar que otra vez estaba desordenado y ella con su pijama abierta, sus pechos mostraban marcas rojas que no le dolían, de hecho todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, pero a ella no le importaba mientras se sentaba en su cama y se cubría su torso desnudo con las sábanas.

-Otra vez…

Se tocó los labios con sus dedos como si recordara un beso fugaz que pasó por ellos, un beso helado, pero a la vez curiosamente cálido.

Otra vez había soñado con él, otra vez el le tomaba con violencia, con delicadeza mezclando cada sensación de su interior, otra vez ambos se hacían uno. Ella se sentía curiosamente segura en los brazos de aquel que aparecía en sus sueños a pesar que en las primeras ocasiones el era rudo y la lastimaba mucho más de cómo estaba ahora, pero esas heridas no le importaban, como podían importarle si antes sufrió peores.

Hinata Hyuuga tenía heridas que nunca sanarían.

Ya era más de un año desde que le ocurría esto y se preguntaba si sería necesario decírselo al doctor de aquel sanatorio donde estaba. Porque ella estaba dentro de un sanatorio mental, lo había estado desde los 15 años.

En términos psicológicos las marcas de su cuerpo eran auto infringidas de modo subconsciente, según los estudios eran provocados por los recuerdos de aquellos bárbaros que la violaron hace mucho tiempo hasta casi dejarla muerta y quebrando su mente, aquellas personas que luego ella localizó y mató de un modo aterrador,

Según los loqueros era un modo de sentir placer ya que ya no podía sentirlo de otro modo. En otras palabras un trastorno mental como muchos otros, pero para ella era algo más algo que ni siquiera ella podía definir, algo que se escapaba de su ser mismo.

Se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana que estaba cubierta por una malla de acero el recuerdo de su estado de ave enjaulada. Allí se quedaba mientras se tocaba sus labios, aún sintiendo ese beso helado, el beso de aquel que siempre venía en la noche hace ya un tiempo. Un beso que no era terrenal, el beso de un espectro, de un ángel tal vez o de un demonio. Ya no podía definirlo con claridad.

El sol brillaba y ella cerraba sus ojos intentando sentir la caricia del astro rey en su ser.

Se sentía en calma, se sentía tan llena de paz y serenidad.

-Vendré esta noche.

Ella recordaba sus palabras y por alguna razón le hacía feliz.

-Yo te esperaré –respondió en un susurro

El sol le acariciaba y se sentía en paz, aunque su cuerpo estuviera frío.

Pero mientras ella se sentía así en otro lado, en aquel donde el dolor nunca se detendría una sombra veía a su sirviente, una sombra sentada justo en un trono creado por miles de cuerpos, cuerpos de las inocentes que aquel ser que la visitaba en las noches había creado para su señor.

-Hay algo que debo decirte…

Aquel ser observó a su amo con unos ojos rojos con un extraño diseño en ellos.

-Sasuke…

**Canto 01  
Incubus**

**End**


	2. Canto 02

**Poesía Para los Envenenados**

Se dice que los males nunca vienen solos y creo que así es, hace poco una sarta de líos nos invadieron tanto a mí como a Bad. Si no fuera que este fic está acabado seguro lo dejamos suspendido DE NUEVO, bein sigamos. **Pato.**

**Canto 02  
So Long**

There was a song that someone sung  
A hint of recognition  
There was a time I knew you well enough to know you won't be gone

Esta era una canción que alguien cantó  
Un rastro de reconocimiento  
Hubo un tiempo conociéndote lo suficiente para saber que no te irías

Hace mucho tiempo hubo un escándalo en la ciudad, muchos hablaron de lo sucedido por un buen tiempo hasta que la misma historia dejó de ser tema de interés a pesar de que en esta estaba inmiscuido uno de los senadores más importantes de la nación. Las personas hablaron, murmuraron pero después se olvidaron de lo ocurrido como si fuera agua pasada y en los basureros se encontraba aquella noticia de crónica roja desechada:

"Niña de 15 años mata al hijo de un senador."

(Modo primera persona)

Nunca le hice mal a nadie, nunca dañé ni quise que me hicieran daño, pero lo hicieron… me hicieron daño.

Mientras estoy echada en esa incómoda cama suelo recordar los sucesos que me llevaron a hasta ese sitio de locos. Dijeron que estaba mentalmente inestable y que debía permanecer en este lugar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, cuando eso sucediera me juzgarían por homicidio en primer grado. Según los informes y demás tonterías que llevaron a cabo se llegó a la conclusión que en esos instantes perdí la cabeza, que la locura me consumió y no me dejó hasta que todos ellos estuvieran muertos, eso fue lo que dijeron y me pregunto: Sinceramente, ¿en verdad perdí la cordura esos instantes? No, no lo hice, tal vez fue la primera vez que actué como quise hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Además, ¿Cómo querían que actuara? Aquellos hombres me habían quitado todo, la inocencia, las ganas de vivir, mi futuro. Ellos me arrebataron todo y nadie hizo nada al respecto. Ellos me arrancaron el corazón y lo pisotearon sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo en ese momento. Yo tenía el total derecho a cobrarme lo que me habían hecho… TENÍA DERECHO.

Y no solo por mí, sino por mi hermanita.

Aún lo recuerdo, el momento que mi vida cambió para siempre.

Aquella noche simplemente quería verme con mi amiga, la única chica que me hablaba en el instituto. Habíamos quedado `para vernos en un parque de diversiones que recientemente había llegado a la ciudad trayendo consigo la promesa de diversión y alegría, de recuperar un poco los ánimos que perdí por mi timidez y cobardía. Solo era eso, ir allí, estar a su lado y reír un poco, disfrutar de mi juventud, de mis 14 años olvidando una vez más el desprecio de mi progenitor y ver que la persona que más quería ahora estaba con alguien más porque no tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

Valor, nunca tuve valor para pelear por lo que quería. Yo era poca cosa, una especie de fantasma, algo que pasa y después desaparece sin dejar rastro y que nadie recuerda. Eso era yo, Hinata Hyuuga, la fantasma.

Esa tarde mi amiga me llamó a mi celular y quedó conmigo para vernos a la entrada del parque de diversiones, me ofreció irme a recoger a mi casa, pero no quería que otra vez ella fuera víctima de los guardaespaldas de mi padre y que de nuevo la dejaran afuera como le hicieron la última vez que vino a visitarme.

En verdad deseaba salir, salir con ella y recordar una vez más como sonreír, le pedí que me esperara en la entrada, que no tardaría mucho, que pronto nos veríamos.

Pero aquella noche nunca pude llegar a verla. Aquella noche en lugar de estar a su lado para entrar juntas al parque en el trayecto un grupo de personas aparecieron en un vehículo y me raptaron, no fui capaz de hacer nada ni siquiera gritar pidiendo socorro (un grito de ayuda que tal vez nadie hubiera escuchado) me metieron a ese auto y sin que nadie viera, sin siquiera un testigo desaparecieron.

Estando dentro del portaequipajes empecé a temblar y gritar, esperando que mis gritos se oyeran pero aún cuando grité con todas mis fuerzas no pasó nada, el vehículo se detuvo y esos hombres se sacaron del portaequipaje para meterme dentro de una bodega que al parecer hace mucho nadie utilizaba.

Y fue allí donde mi calvario comenzó.

Dentro de esa bodega abusaron de mí a su antojo, hicieron lo que quisieron con mi cuerpo para luego dejarme media muerta en una esquina cuando el invierno cubría la ciudad.

En mi cabeza recordaba a ese tipo que casi me mata y me preguntaba si tenía sed después de que sus amigos me hubieron ultrajado a su antojo una y otra vez hasta que se cansaron o sus malditas cosas ya no se les paraban, llenándome de su porquería, llenándome del terror de quedar embarazada o más aún tener una enfermedad, ¡Y él me preguntaba si tenía sed! Le molestó que no respondiera y en su furia me tiró al piso para deshacerme el estómago a patadas, no conforme con eso pateó mi rostro y pisó mi cabeza una y otra vez saltando sobre ella, recuerdo el dolor, recuerdo el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua, mi propia sangre que se me escapaba por las patadas manchando ese piso que olía a semen.

En ese dolor también recuerdo la sensación de sentirme sola, abandonada, indefensa e inútil, incapaz de hacer nada para defenderme… esos médicos que me atienden ahora no podrían siquiera comprender ni un poco lo que sentí, con todas sus teorías y diagnósticos no serían capaces de comprender ni un ápice de lo que me había pasado ni de lo que me hicieron experimentar. Ellos me usaron como su juguete tantas veces que tras un instante mi mente se desconectó y me rendí a ellos dejando que siguieran con sus depravaciones. Incluso gradualmente empecé a desear que abrieran la puerta del cuarto donde me tenían cautiva para que siguieran con sus vejaciones, con lo que fuera que se les ocurriera para satisfacer sus deseos.

En esos instantes no solo mi mente estaba deshecha, también mi esperanza y mi alma que se quebró en mil pedazos, algo que estos doctores no podrían comprender nunca, estando cautiva, siendo su prisionera mi mente quedó destrozada y mi deseos de pelear desaparecieron del todo.

Sin embargo un día, aquel preciso día donde casi muero regresé de mi quiebre y recuperé mí yo cuando observe a alguien que estaba delante de mí.

Cualquiera diría que fue una alucinación, que mis ojos seguramente no estaban funcionando del todo bien después de tanto maltrato y no era para menos, estaba muy débil y esos hombres apenas y me daban de comer lo necesario en un plato como si fuera un animal, gradualmente pensé que era eso, que era como un animal para ellos y ahora mismo uno más estaba delante mío seguramente para hacer lo que ellos hacían conmigo.

Uno más, solo que a este no podía verle el rostro, estaba borroso, mis ojos seguramente ya estaban fallándome por lo débil que estaba.

Quería morir de una vez, así todo acabaría, el dolor, la humillación, todo. No importaba, ya no me importaba lo que quisiera hacerme, se acercó al verme tan indefensa pero en ese instante, en ese instante ese tipo no me golpeó, no me tiró al piso y abrió mis piernas como los otros.

No… lo único que hizo fue, fue acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro, solo hizo eso, me acarició de modo suave, delicado, primero acarició mi cabello lentamente, pasando sus dedos en el, lenta y suavemente, una caricia que luego llegó a mi rostro.

La caricia de una mano fría que parecía querer confortarme, era helada como de un muerto pero hizo que reaccionara, que mi mente perdida en la oscuridad despertara de su letargo, aquellas caricias delicadas hicieron que mi cabeza encontrara de nuevo una luz para poder regresar, regresar a aquel infierno y cuando regresé mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Deseé seguir viviendo, anhelé una esperanza que se me fue arrebatada. Quien acarició mi rostro con suavidad hizo que volviera en mí para luego desvanecerse.

Creí que fue un ángel, un ángel que me decía que no me rindiera que vendrían por mí y esta pesadilla acabaría.

Pero la esperanza otra vez desapareció cuando en ese mismo instante ese tipo ingresó totalmente borracho y al verme así e ignorando sus preguntas estúpidas de si tenía sed me tiró al piso y me pateó con todas sus fuerzas. El sabor de la sangre, su sabor, el sabor de mi propia sangre llenó mi boca, sentí cada golpe de su zapato en mi vientre, en mi pecho, sentía como pisaba mi cabeza gritándome que si tenía sed de nuevo hasta que de entre esos golpes rogando que el dolor parara me desconecté del todo, ya no sentía dolor, sentía los golpes pero ya no me dolían, mi cuerpo parecía algo lejano y sus gritos se apagaban. La puerta se abrió de repente y alguien le detuvo para luego mirarme, lo poco que escuchaba en ese estado fue que este decía que estaba muerta y creo que si lo estaba, no me movía, estaba como ida y con la mirada perdida mientras ellos hablaban al parecer algo nerviosos, al menos eso creo. Solo podía escuchar fragmentos entre estos decían que era una pena, que ya no tenían con qué divertirse y que debían buscar a otra.

Otra, otra pobre niña que sufriría mi destino.

Me sujetaron entre ambos y me llevaron al mismo auto que usaron para secuestrarme, no sabía siquiera si seguía respirando cuando me transportaron, estaba perdida en mi propio ser sin sentir dolor ni nada, era como una muñeca rota que llevaban al basurero.

El auto me llevó a algún lado de la ciudad y luego se detuvo, cuando abrieron la cajuela donde me tenían mi cuerpo de pronto pudo sentir un aire frío que venía de algún lado, ¿acaso era invierno? ¿Cuánto tiempo me mantuvieron cautiva? ¿Cuánto tiempo fui su juguete?

Me llevaron entre ambos y sin más me tiraron en algún rincón donde sentí el frío de la nieve en mi magullada piel; escuché como el auto se marchó y yo quedé allí sintiendo el frío sin saber si en verdad estaba muerta o no y que lo que sentía eran residuos de mi cuerpo cuyo cerebro debía seguir funcionando. No me importaba si iba a morir, porque con la muerte iba a acabar todo esto y yo iba a acabar como siempre he estado. Iba a morir sola, sin que nadie me buscara, ya que a nadie le importaba.

A nadie le preocupé, nadie pensó en mí cuando desaparecí, ni siquiera le importaba a mi padre y pensando eso me invadió soledad, no había nada más triste que saber que estaba sola y que a mi muerte nadie me recordaría, nadie siquiera pensaría en mí.

Ni siquiera un poco.

Sentí como el frío me llevaba en su helado abrazo, por un momento quise pelear, intentar moverme y seguir viviendo pero hacerlo hizo que regresara a ese cuerpo deshecho y con él en un dolor insoportable que me invadió desde la cabeza a los pies. Seguramente ese tipo me había destrozado varias costillas y astillando mis pulmones, sentía mi espalda también destrozada y tal vez incluso mi cráneo estaba hecho pedazos. Con mi cuerpo así intenté pelear por mi vida. En vano.

Por un momento miré el cielo, dicen que cuando mueres aparece un túnel lleno de luz, pero no veía ninguno, no había luz, no había nada, solo dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en morir? Había personas que agonizaban horas, incluso días antes de que la muerte se los llevara, ¿Acaso iba a ser igual conmigo? ¿Seguiría sintiendo este dolor incluso días enteros que parecieran una eternidad? Si existía un Dios entonces este era la muestra clara de su injusticia ¿qué hice yo para que me pasara esto? ¿Acaso hice algún mal a otro? Yo nunca hice nada a nadie y ahora estaba en el piso helado cubierto de nieve entre la vida y la muerte sin poder morir.

Fue en esos pensamientos que de repente sentí a alguien que me sujetaba en sus brazos, alguien me abrazaba con firmeza y suavidad a la vez, un abrazo frío que poco a poco se fue calentando y me sentí confortada, aliviada. ¿Acaso era de nuevo aquel que acarició mi rostro antes de que terminara aquí?, ¿Acaso aquel bello ángel a quien no podía ver el rostro? ¿Acaso estaba allí para confortarme, para protegerme?

Otra vez me puse a llorar, otra vez quise estar viva y al parecer ese ruego se escuchó por fin…

El abrazo se desvaneció, el frío volvió pero ahora escuchaba voces, personas que decían que aún seguía viva, que debían llevarme a un hospital de inmediato y eso hicieron, luego de eso no supe más sumiéndome en las sombras. El abrazo que él me diera estaba aún en mí ser, en mi cuerpo magullado ¿Él me mantuvo viva hasta que vinieran a ayudarme? ¿Él vino para cuidarme?

Era un ángel, estoy segura que era un ángel. Un ángel me salvó.

Cuando desperté, estaba rodeaba de aparatos extraños que daban un pitido algo molesto, mi cuerpo estaba todo lleno de vendas, incluyendo mi cabeza y tenía un aparato dentro de mi garganta que me ayudaba a respirar ya que no podía hacerlo por mi cuenta y a esto también se sumaba una aguja en mi brazo donde se suministraba un suero.

Estaba viva, aún estaba viva y cuando la enfermera entró y me observó se sorprendió, al parecer estuve en coma por más de tres meses y las probabilidades de que despertara eran prácticamente nulas. Mi cabello había crecido mucho cuando débilmente miré un espejo que estaba cerca. Tuve la sensación que quien me observaba en el espejo fuera otra y no yo; estaba muy débil y seguramente no podría hacer nada por mucho tiempo, la enfermera me dijo que era un milagro que siguiera viva. Mis pulmones, costillas, columna y cabeza estaban gravemente lesionados y aún así estaba convida mirando a esa enfermera que seguía diciendo que yo era un milagro, que debería haber terminado muerta en aquel sitio

A la siguiente semana me quitaron aquel horrendo aparato y por fin pude respirar, sintiendo dolor en mis pulmones dando la primera bocanada de aire, todo mi cuerpo me dolía, un dolor que me atormentaba cada noche y sin poder dormir si no era con ayuda de pastillas.

Hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarme, poco a poco el dolor parecía desaparecer y cuando estuve un poco mejor me dijeron que tenía una sorpresa para mí, al decir esto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y mi amiga apareció abrazándome con fuerza. Estaba preocupada por mí, de todos los que conocía ella era la única que se había acordado de que existía y me puse a llorar, creí que de alguna forma sabía lo que me había pasado.

Yo también la abracé y por un breve instante creía que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, por un momento creí que esa pesadilla que me encerró había acabado.

Que ingenua era…

Una pesadilla como esta no acaba así, simplemente había empezado, pronto descubrí que no podía mover bien mis piernas, tuve que someterme a fisioterapia para volver a caminar como lo hacía antes y las probabilidades de lograrlo no eran altas, los golpes en mi cabeza al parecer provocaron una especie de cortocircuito en mi cerebro por lo que mi brazo derecho temblaba con solo mantenerlo al aire y no podía siquiera sujetar una condenada cuchara con la mano.

Y sobre todo, en mi alma la pesadilla aún seguía, cada noche esta aparecía, cada instante, cada tormento regresaba uno a uno y a esto se sumó que cuando mi padre vino a recogerme no fue capaz de decirme nada, ni siquiera parecía importarle que estuviera viva, incluso parecía decepcionado. Después de tanto tiempo sin verle, sin que se apareciera al aparecer no le importaba yo ni el daño que tenía ni en mi cuerpo ni en mi mente, ¿entonces por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué hacía en ese hospital si no quería estar conmigo?

Al regresar a mi escuela todos me miraban de modo extraño, la noticia de lo que me sucediera se filtró de algún modo y de ser alguien invisible pasé a ser el centro de atención como la golfa de la escuela, como si hubiera sido mi culpa que esos monstruos me raptaran, ¡Cómo si hubiera sido mi culpa que ellos abusaran de mí! Mi amiga intentó defenderme y apoyarme, pero gradualmente ambas empezamos a distanciarnos ya que yo había dejado de ser la misma, yo ya no podía ser la misma.

Y un día, nuestra amistad murió.

Un cuerpo casi deshecho con una alma deshecha, eso era en esos momentos y cuando ella y yo nos separamos la soledad se hizo más fuerte, más asfixiante. A los pocos días que ella y yo nos alejamos supe que estaba embarazada de uno de esos mal nacidos, el hijo de uno de esos monstruos estaba dentro mío creciendo y pronto se haría visible, algo que mi padre no pudo aceptar, no porque era algo que me afectaba directamente, sino por la honra de su apellido. No, el apellido Hyuuga no podía mancharse con esto, eso era inaceptable.

En esos momentos de soledad aún pensaba como una niña ingenua que las cosas cambiarían, aún tenía fe, la pequeña esperanza de que mi padre cambiaría, que lo que pasaba era solo porque aún le dolía la muerte de mi madre, que un día de esos él entraría en mi cuarto y me abrazaría como un padre abraza a su hija. Sentiría su calor, su amor, algún día pasaría eso, yo tenía fe que pasaría.

Sin embargo comprendí que lo que soñaba solo eran ilusiones sin sentido. Personalmente descubrí que mi padre, quien me diera la vida no solo no le importaba, sino que me odiaba, me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo confirmé cuando tres noches tras que me dieran esa devastadora noticia se encargó de arrancarme a ese bebé de mi interior.

Él creó otro trauma más en mi ser cuando esa noche entró a mi cuarto y me llevó a una clínica lejos de la ciudad en contra de mi voluntad, me forzó a ingresar a un quirófano donde unos hombres me sedaron a pesar de mis protestas y cuando desperté supe que ellos me provocaron un aborto y no solo eso, por órdenes de mi padre ellos me habían hecho algo más.

¿Alguna vez mi padre me amo? ¿Alguna vez signifiqué algo para él? No, nunca.

Recuerdo verlo con ese rostro frío e insensible cuando me dieron la noticia. No le importaba que saliera débil de aquel quirófano, no le importó que estuviera llorando, ¡no le importaba que estuviera destrozada!

-¿P… Por qué? –le reclamaba entre llantos- ¿¡P-Por qué me hiciste esto!?

Buscaba una explicación, algo, algo a lo que aferrarme ante aquella crueldad.

-No necesitas que te explique nada –me dijo con total frialdad mientras me daba la espalda, como si no fuera su hija-, no dejaré que le des un mal ejemplo a Hanabi o que sigas manchando el apellido Hyuuga.

-P-Papá…

Extendí mi mano para alcanzar la suya pero él la alejó como se aleja a un bicho rastrero.

-Yo no soy tu padre… TÚ NO ERES MI HIJA…

Esas palabras cuanto significado tenían, un significado que no comprendí ese momento cuando me dio la espalda y me abandonó con aquello que terminó por destrozarme esta vez por completo.

Nunca más sería madre, nunca más una nueva vida crecería dentro de mí por órdenes de quien me diera la vida… ya nunca más deshonraría el apellido Hyuuga.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Qué había hecho antes para merecer tal castigo?

Odié al ángel que me salvó, porque desde que me rescataron mi vida se volvió en un infierno insoportable, incluso más que antes. Por ordenes de mi padre no podía salir por ningún motivo, me encerró para que nunca nadie supiera que su hija era una deshonra, incluso me prohibió acercarme a mi propia hermana, la otra persona que hacía que mi vida tuviera algo de sentido antes. Me sentía vacía, olvidada, las pesadillas no se marchaban, el dolor de mi cuerpo venía y se iba cuando se le antojaba y el tormento dentro mío como una tempestad devastadora consumía todo mi ser y el exterior no ayudaba nada en aplacarlo.

Si antes me sentía poca cosa ahora me sentía como basura, ¿Qué razones tuvo aquel ángel para mantenerme con vida? ¿Por qué no dejó que muriera?

Debió dejarme morir, así no estaría soportando todo esto.

Iba a enmendar ese error, yo lo haría y una noche huí de casa sin que se dieran cuenta para dirigirme hasta un puente que no estaba muy alejado de lo que una vez consideré mi hogar, en ese puente me subí como pude al pasamanos mirando el vacío que estaba abajo, la carretera donde autos corrían sin importarles una figura que estaba subida allí, cuando cayera todo acabaría, el dolor, la soledad, todo acabaría para siempre.

Solo debía entregarme a él, así de simple cerrando los ojos sintiendo el viento en mi rostro, el viento que provenía de ese abismo donde todo mi dolor se esfumaría para siempre.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, muchos dicen que es una decisión de cobardes suicidarse, pero los que hablan nunca están en los zapatos de los que piensan eso. No, no es una decisión de cobardes, se necesita mucho valor para quitarse la vida conscientemente, para pelear contra el único instinto que tiene el hombre y que no ha cambiado desde que era un simple simio, el instinto de auto conservación, un valor que esos que hablan sin estar en esa situación jamás podrían comprender..

Estuve a punto de saltar, de dejarme caer para así nunca más sentir ese dolor que recorría mi ser, pero fue en ese momento que supe los motivos para seguir viva, lo supe cuando escuché unas risas que conocía, que escuché durante mucho tiempo.

Bajé olvidando por completo lo que quise hacer y me oculté cerca de unos árboles viendo pasar a un grupo de personas, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlos. Como olvidarlos.

-¿Recuerdas a esa niña con esos ojos de color tan raro?

-Claro que me acuerdo, era tan deliciosa, me divertía como se tapaba el rostro cuando se lo hacía y luego se ponía a llorar.

-No es justo, tú te ganaste la primera vez…

-Yo la encontré, era obvio que tuviera el derecho de desflorarla primero.

Una carcajada.

-Eres un depravado

-Pero gracias a este imbécil nos quedamos sin diversión

-Que esperabas estaba borracho y ella estaba como ovillo chillando, me sacó de quicio.

-¿Pero no tendremos problemas cuando encuentren su cuerpo?

-Descuida, mi padre es un alto funcionario del gobierno, no nos harán nada, de hecho quisiera tener una más como ella…

Más risas, estaba temblando al escucharlos, me sentía de nuevo indefensa y débil, deseaba gritar y correr pero eso seguramente haría que me descubrieran, siempre era un conejito asustado que se queda quieto presa del terror, pero esta vez eso me sirvió.

-Según sé, la chica tiene una hermana menor…

-Genial… me gustan las lolis…

-¿Crees que puedas traerla para "jugar"?

-Claro que sí, no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Más risas y yo quedé petrificada mientras pasaban de largo perdiéndose. Mi hermana Hanabi, ¡Iban a hacerle lo mismo que me hicieron a Hanabi!

Regresé a mi cuarto corriendo y me tiré en la cama temblando aún con las palabras de esos hombres en mi mente, mordí la almohada ahogando un grito donde estaban miles de sentimientos mezclados que inundaban mi cabeza tras esas palabras y como siempre nadie supo que había salido.

En mi cabeza venían sus risas y carcajadas junto con los recuerdos de lo que me hicieron, sus voces cuando suplicaba que pararan, que me mataran, todo venía y el terror se apoderó por completo de mí, pero sin más, sentí de nuevo en mi mejilla aquella caricia que me hizo despertar esa vez, aquella caricia fría pero tan confortante.

En ese momento lo entendí, entendí los motivos por los que ese ángel me había salvado, no iba a permitir que tocaran a mi hermana, no… no los dejaría, iba a matarlos, los iba a matar a todos y cada uno de ellos y no solo eso, les haría suplicar, les haría sentir el infierno como me lo hicieron sentir a mí, lento, doloroso, hasta que deseen la muerte, FUE ESO POR LO QUE ME HABIA SALVADO AQUEL ANGEL.

Dejé de temblar y ahogué esos sentimientos que venían a mi cabeza, mi mano derecha, mi brazo entero estaba firme y sin temblar, yo ya era un fantasma, estaba muerta, no se darían cuenta… no lo harían, daba gracias que mi padre había impedido que la prensa sacara a flote lo sucedido, agradecía que incluso impidiera que hablara con la policía, todo había tenido un motivo.

Mientras lo recuerdo siempre escucho que los doctores dijeron que algo en mí se desconecto cuando los volví a ver, que me volví loca, no… no fue así, nunca estuve más cuerda en mi vida, porque lo que hacía no era por venganza, era para proteger a mi hermana.

Los busqué, debía encontrar aunque sea a uno de ellos para encontrar al resto y al primero como si la providencia me ayudara lo encontré, lo encontré trabajando en una tienda en el centro.

Sabía que no podía abordarlo impulsivamente, debía esperar, saber su rutina y también, debía fortalecerme y planificar todo. Mi cuerpo no estaba en perfectas condiciones desde que técnicamente resucitara de entre los muertos, pero había logrado controlar gran parte de los espasmos que tenía tras recuperarme y mientras más y más mi cuerpo volvía a ser mío empecé a espiarlo y aprenderme su rutina fingiendo ser alguien decente.

Espere un poco más y guardando las cosas que iba a usar en fui en su búsqueda, presentándome a él cuando estaba acomodando las cajas del depósito de la tienda. Solo, sin nadie más a su alrededor.

-D-disculpe.

-Estoy ocupado no… ¿ah?

-Y-yo, yo me perdí.

Jamás creí que tartamudear cuando hablaba me sirviera tanto, parecía tan inocente y frágil, el no me reconocía porque mi cabello estaba largo y me había puesto unos lentes de contacto que había comprando con anticipación mientras los hombres que dejaba mi padre para vigilarme se quedaban como idiotas resguardando una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto vacío.

Gracias a esos lentes y a mi cabello parecía otra o tal vez ese tipo ya no me recordaba ya que se acercó sin miramientos, fingí estar perdida y él me dijo que podía ayudarme sacándome al callejón seguramente creyendo que era una niña indefensa.

-¿E-está seguro que e–es por aquí?

-Sí, lo estoy… muy seguro.

Se acercó a mí y me sujetó de la cintura, yo lancé un chillido que sonó muy convincente.

-¡Su-suélteme! ¡Por favor!

-Ven aquí, te va a gustar… te lo aseguro.

No contó que en mi manga ocultaba un paralizador, un regalo de mi antigua amiga para que me defendiera. Antes me daba miedo usarlo pero ahora no fue así, empezó a forcejear conmigo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo usé en su contra derribándolo, el tipo chilló con fuerza sujetándose su mano donde usara el mismo, sin perder tiempo se acerqué a él y usándolo de nuevo justo en su pecho le hacía perder el conocimiento, sin emitir ruido, sin emitir nada.

El callejón estaba desierto, completamente vacío y sin perder tiempo lo até y amordacé con cinta adhesiva para que no gritara y una vez atado como si fuera un gusano esperé a que se despertara mientras me colocaba unos guantes de goma y sacaba de la mochila que traje una navaja junto con un viejo encendedor.

-Uh… hmmm…

-¿Y-ya despertaste?

-¿Hnnn? ¿¡HMMM!?

Aquel momento se que quedó en mi cabeza, un momento que no tenía precio, verlo ahí indefenso sin poder hacer nada para lo que se avecinaba me hizo sentir por primera vez fuerte, más que fuerte, me sentía como una diosa que tenía el destino de ese infeliz en sus manos.

Me senté encima de él mientras calentaba el filo de la navaja, esperando. Había esperado tanto, tanto por este momento que quería saborearlo, sentir cada instante, cada hora, cada minuto.

-Seguro no me recuerdas… ¿verdad?

Intentaba decir algo, pero no podía por la cinta adhesiva, en lugar de eso buscó algo a su alrededor para poder defenderse y encontró un palo de escoba que estaba cerca intentando sujetarlo pero sus brazos no le respondían bien y en cuanto estiró las manos le clavé la navaja que estaba calentando en sus dos manos impidiéndoselo, el infeliz lanzó un grito ahogado.

-Siendo tú no lo haría –le dije con tono frío mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo-, la descarga que te di debió haber entumido tus músculos.

-Hmmm… Hmmm…

Retorcí la hoja en sus manos, el hombre gritó y pataleó sin poder liberarse, indefenso, como yo lo estaba

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas, como respondas sufrirás más o menos.

Hundí la navaja con más fuerza, el tipo empezó a chillar.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero? –dije retorciendo la navaja aún más y este asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando asintió acerqué mi otra mano y le quité la cinta que cubría su boca.

-¡N-no me mates! Por favor… yo…

Saqué la navaja de entre sus manos provocando que lanzara un gemido.

-Entonces responde esta pregunta –le amenacé mientras sacaba un pegamento industrial de mi bolsillo- Tienes cuatro amigos… ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

Describí a cada uno de ellos, de pies a cabeza y al hacerlo ese hombre se quedó sin habla, como si se sorprendiera de que supiera que los conocía, que los conocía bien.

-Dime donde encontrarlos, a cada uno.

Por un momento parecía querer responder, peor algo en su cabeza lo hizo cambiar de opinión

-N-no sé de quienes me hablas… yo… yo no sé nada, por favor… perdóname por lo que quise hacer, perdón…

-¿Perdón? ¿Y desde cuando me pedías perdón?

-¿Q-qué? –le colocaba de nuevo la cinta en su boca-, ¡HHHMMM!.

Sujeté con fuerza la navaja y fui a uno de sus dedos, el intentó defenderse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, al tenerlo así sin dudarlo le corté su dedo, escuchando el sonido de cómo la navaja entraba en la carne y luego destrozaba el hueso, mientras él intentaba detenerme sin poder hacerlo lanzando un grito apagado, la sangre salpicó un poco y antes de que esta aumentara usé el pegamento que guardaba en el bolsillo.

-De nuevo, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? –le grité.

… no sé nada, créeme, no sé de quién hablas.

-¿No?

-Espera… auxilio… aux… ¡hmmm, hmmm!

Esta vez corté dos y luego tres, corté sus dedos asegurándome que no perdiera la consciencia, él siguió negando y negando hasta que cuando ya casi no tenía dedos en las manos él ya chillaba como un niño chiquito.

-Pe-perra… ¡perra! –lloraba el infeliz.

-Sí, así me llamaste, ¿Ahora te acuerdas?

-¡No te conozco ramera!

Aburrida de esto me quité los lentes de contacto y le miré con mis ojos, aquellos ojos que habían perdido su alma

-¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí?

El tipo al reconocerme se mojó los pantalones, seguro creyó ver un fantasma pero era real y se lo haría saber en ese instante.

-Yo… yo no…

-Dime donde hallarlos –le grité ya perdiendo la paciencia-, ¡D-dímelo o empezaré a cortar los dedos de tus pies!

Por fin no reparó en decirme donde encontrarlos, donde pasaban la tarde y la noche, dónde localizarlos uno a uno. Grabé todo en mi celular, todos los datos que iban a servirme. Ya los había encontrado y tranquilamente me ponía de pie, sentí claramente como mi brazo derecho empezaba a temblar de nuevo, ahora solo quedaba una última cosa que hacer.

-¿Q-qué más quieres? -me decía sollozando

Miraba el cielo, un cielo nublado sin estrellas.

-¿Acaso no te sentiste mal? –le pregunté.

-¿Eh?

Me acerqué a él sin miedo, necesitaba una explicación, aunque sea una.

-¿Acaso no pensaste en lo que hiciste?

-Yo lo lamento, enserio lo lamento, yo… en verdad lo lamento.

Al escuchar esto vino a mi mente una de mis pesadillas, de aquellos vividos recuerdos de tormento. Lo recordaba a él, a ese infeliz metiendo su asquerosa cosa dentro de mi boca mientras me tapaba la nariz. Recordaba sentir que me ahogaba, no podía respirar mientras entraba y salía de mi boca con violencia diciendo obscenidades hasta que sentí como se venía obligándome a tragar esa porquería, estuve temblando en el piso tosiendo y él se reía.

-Dime ¿te gustó el sabor?

¿Cuántas veces hizo eso? No lo recordaba, pero recordaba bien estar llorando tras esto, recordaba que después me derribaba para tomarme y ahora ese mal nacido temblaba ahí en el piso pidiéndome perdón, como si fuera a tragarme que en verdad estaba arrepentido, lo único que hizo fue aumentar una rabia que se apoderaba de mi ser, de mi alma.

-Lo lamentas

-S-si… si…

Me alejé un poco y recogí aquel palo de escoba que él quiso usar.

-¿Q…qué… que vas a hacer?

-Lo lamentas…

-No, no espera, ¡no!

-¡LO LAMENTAS!

Levanté aquel palo y con la punta golpeé su boca con todas mis fuerzas ante su mirada aterrada, lo hice cuantas veces pude destrozando sus dientes y obligándolo a meterlo en su boca donde la sangre salía de modo abundante y se embarraba en aquel palo escuchando sus gritos ahogados, sintiendo como se retorcía mientras giraba el palo lentamente, como él lo había hecho en mi boca con su asquerosa cosa.

-Dime… ¿Te gusta el sabor? –le pregunté-, ¿te gusta el sabor de tu sangre y de tus dientes?

Lanzó otro grito ahogado cuando saqué el palo de nuevo y lo metí con más fuerza en su garganta, lo hice con todas las que podía, lo hice hasta que dejó de moverse, hasta que solo había espasmos en sus piernas.

Cuando dejó de moverse retrocedí mirando lo que hice, estaba muerto, uno de ellos ya estaba muerto, caía de rodillas pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, veía su cuerpo atado y cubierto de sangre, invadiéndome el pánico. Un terror que nunca había experimentado, lo había matado, había matado a un hombre, lo maté aunque me pidió clemencia, a pesar de escuchar sus súplicas lo había matado y su cadáver estaba delante de mí. Su rostro de terror estaba grabado en mi cabeza.

Debía calmarme, esto apenas y había comenzado y recuperando el control de mi misma agarré el cuerpo y lo tiré en el contenedor de basura justo unos minutos antes de que el camión llegara, no se molestaron en ver que metían… solo era basura mientras me aseguraba de no dejar huellas, no era como todos creían tan tonta.

Cuando volví a casa esa sensación de temor se apoderó de mí de nuevo recordando lo que le hice, lo había torturado hasta matarlo escuché sus súplicas y sin hacer caso a ellas. Pero así como en mi cabeza estaba su rostro también estaba aquella pesadilla que me seguiría por el resto de mi vida, una pesadilla que él junto con sus amigos creó.

Supe que lo que hice estaba bien, ahora uno había caído, faltaban cuatro.

Es curioso como recordar las cosas aterradoras que hiciste sirven para aplacar un poco los traumas que llevas dentro, pensaba mientras cepillo mi cabello lentamente para observar nuevamente como mi mano derecha temblaba con el cepillo sujeto, por lo menos este tiempo esos temblores eran menos continuos, tal vez mi cuerpo intentaba curarse, estar listo para cuando me ejecuten.

La puerta se abría de pronto

-Señorita Hyuuga.

La enfermera entraba en mi habitación y como siempre me mostraba una cara hostil, no sabía los motivos que hacían que me mirara así, tal vez conocía a uno de los tipos que había matado, podía ser eso o simplemente que no le caía bien.

-S-si, dígale a Asuma-san que pronto vendré.

La mujer me miró con algo de desprecio, otra opción era que pensaba que aquel doctor sentía algo por mí, últimamente solo me trataba a mí pero eso se era porque Asuma-san era el esposo de Kurenai-sensei, mi maestra de Secundaria que al parecer le había pedido que me cuidara.

No necesitaba de su lástima.

**000**

(Modo tercera persona)

Una sombra puede ir donde quiera que la luz ha llegado, las sombras son la clara mezcla entre luz y la oscuridad. Sombras, el misterioso lugar donde hay cosas que nadie debe ver y un refugio de la luz maldita. Sasuke veía aquella ciudad podrida de donde se llevara a miles de mujeres, llegando a un hotel abandonado que entró en quiebra tras que en su interior sucediera un asesinato.

Aún en las calles corría la historia de lo ocurrido en esta, que en ese sitio encontraron el cuerpo del hijo de un hombre importante junto con dos menores de edad, una de ellas estaba acurrucada en una esquina temblando mientras observaba a la otra que encima de aquel hombre desnuda y no paraba de apuñalarlo con un trozo de cristal mientras se mataba de risa totalmente manchada en sangre y con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

Con el tiempo la historia cambiaba Él lo había observado y por alguna razón verlo hizo que se sintiera fatal, llegando a decir que la chica se trataba de una enferma mental que se había obsesionado con aquel hombre hijo de un senador muy influyente y que al ser rechazada decidió matarlo o incluso que era una enferma mental que decidió matarlo porque sí.

Cada vez había más y más historias que cambiaban debido a que nadie conocía realmente la verdad de lo que había sucedido, nadie excepto él.

Porque a aquella chica, no fue la primera vez que la había visto mientras vagaba en el mundo buscando a una víctima más para llevarla al infierno. Pero a diferencia de las historias de los que caminaban alrededor de los restos de esa casa él la recordaba como una joven tímida y dulce que siempre se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa. Al principio pensaba en ella como una posible víctima para él, alguien tan amable, cariñosa y tierna sería un premio para su señor y con él tal vez su trato podría cumplirse de una vez por todas. Pero mientras más la observaba sentía como una luz parecía emanar de ella, algo tan fuerte que le hacía sentir un leve alivio en esa vida maldita y tal vez eso hizo que no intentara nada en su contra, al menos por un tiempo.

Quien creería que a ese mismo bello ser el destino se encargará de destrozarla sin piedad, hasta que su alma perdiera su luz. Una clara muestra más de que Dios no miraba lo que hacía y que le importaba un comino su "mejor" creación.

La habían raptado un grupo de enfermos, la habían violado en varias ocasiones, habían destrozado su inocencia y su mente. Él lo había observado todo sin poder hacer nada como si fuera una especie de prueba de su señor cuando en lugar de cumplir su trato con su amo con ella decidió encontrar otra víctima. Su señor no estuvo de acuerdo con esto y cada vez que regresaba al infierno aparecían imágenes mostradas en lo más profundo de su cabeza de cómo ella era víctima de esos hombres, siendo atormentado por esas imágenes aunque intentaba mostrar que no le importaba.

Pero la verdad era que le importaba y en más de una ocasión hubiera querido intervenir pero ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Un espectro no sirve contra la carne y su poder sobre todo solo servía con las mujeres, no podía ayudarla y cada día observaba como la destrozaban en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando regresaba al mundo humano a pesar de estar en contra de lo que acordaron empezó a aparecer cerca de su lado por un breve momento antes de irse y una vez ya no pudo controlarse, aquel día se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello, ese bello cabello negro cuyo resplandor azulado hacia creer que podía ver las estrellas y luego esa caricia se dirigió a su rostro, ese suave rostro de piel tan tersa sintiendo la calidez de esta por un instante y al sentir su mano ella de pronto recuperó la conciencia y se puso a llorar. Sasuke temeroso retrocedió teniendo la sensación de que ella había notado su presencia, pero eso era imposible, las mujeres no pueden sentirlo excepto cuando duermen, ella nunca podían verlo despiertas.

Al poco rato descubrió que hacer eso por poco l amata cuando uno de esos hombres entró borracho, observando como ese hombre la tiraba al piso y empezaba a patearla hasta que dejó de moverse, sin poder hacer nada, una sombra deseando volver a ser humano.

Observó como la dejaban media muerta tirada en una calle poco transitada y vio como su alma escapaba en busca de un sitio mejor y eso fue algo que él no pudo aceptar, no podía aceptar que se fuera ya que si se marchaba a aquel lugar donde la luz era pura y eterna jamás la volvería a ver. Un deseo egoísta, un deseo humano.

Se acercó a ella y abrazó su cuerpo deseando que no se marchara y ella al parecer le escuchó de nuevo porque regresó a su cuerpo y él sintió la tibieza de su ser mientras más la acercaba a él. A ese cuerpo corrupto de un demonio que la mantenía viva. No se alejó de ella ni un instante, no la abandonó acariciando su cabello deseando haberla conocido antes de que el odio lo condenara, deseando haber podido estar a su lado como mortal.

La mantuvo viva hasta que la encontraron y fue cuando aquel a quien servía lo devolvió al infierno para castigarlo por tal acción dejándola sola nuevamente y para aumentar el castigo le obligó a ver como aquella criatura que salvara se condenaba a sí misma enviando almas al infierno por su propia mano.

Y ahora tras tanto dolor y sufrimiento en aquel abismo pensó que debía odiarla, el odio era su mejor arma y la usaría con aquella que provocó otra vez su tortura y sin embargo poco a poco su odio se desvaneció porque ella aún emanaba esa dulzura y luz que tenía antes aunque fuera débil. No podía odiarla, no podía sentir odio por ella aunque su alma se había corrompido, simplemente no podía.

Sin saber que le pasaba observaba ese edificio abandonado deseando nunca haberla salvado aquella vez, ya que la había condenado a algo mucho peor, porque un demonio solo sabe condenar, todo lo que tocaba un demonios e condenaba, incluyendo a los seres que le importan.

Porque ella le importaba, le costó mucho admitirlo por mucho tiempo pero no había otra explicación de los motivos que hacían que velara por aquella joven más que haberse enamorado de ella.

Una curiosa ironía, un demonio terminaba enamorándose de una mortal, un demonio que condenaba inocentes y que ahora estaba encargado precisamente de llevarse su alma.

La última alma para su señor.

**Poesía Para Los Envenenados**

**Canto 02  
So Long**

**END**


	3. Canto 03

**Canto 03  
All Is Over**

There was a time I had respect  
a name of reputation  
there was a time when I could watch myself without being disgraced

Hubo un tiempo donde tenía respeto  
un nombre de reputación  
Ese era un tiempo que podía ver mi vida sin ser desgraciado

Cuando fue llamado por su amo tras haberla dejado al mismo tiempo que el sol aparecía fue para darle el mensaje de que estaba a punto de cumplir su trato, que dentro de poco sería libre para poder salir del infierno y hacer lo que se le antojara, incluso poseer un cuerpo y vivir como un humano el tiempo que deseara y tras esto regresar a ese reino una vez más para seguir con su tormento, e incluso le daba la opción de ser en lugar del atormentado el atormentador.

"Pronto seré libre" Eso fue lo que pensó mientras sonreía viendo la prueba de su labor incondicional en todas aquellas almas inocentes que enviara al infierno. Todas y cada una llevadas allí por él.

Cualquier condenado hubiera escuchado ansioso aquellas noticias, observando cómo destripaba una vez más a una de esas chicas que enviara al infierno sentado en aquel trono creado por miles de cuerpos, un trono mezcla de metal, carne, huesos y acero. El infierno cambia con el paso de los tiempos como cambia la naturaleza humana y en esos instantes un mundo ardiente de fuego y acero se levantaba como una imitación de una industria gigantesca que destazaba almas y las usaba como materia prima para creaciones macabras, convirtiendo condenados en marionetas y como piezas de una satánica relojería que dentro de poco se pondría en marcha, ¿Con qué fin? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo, lo único que quería ahora era cumplir de una vez con el trato y enviar a ese abismo a la última para salir de allí y tal vez, incluso tal vez podría acercarse a aquella chica que tanto le perturbaba.

Solo le faltaba una alma más, una más y estaría libre de ellos por cien años como habían acordado en aquel trato y luego incluso podría ser uno de ellos, un monstruo que torturaba almas.

Pero esa alma debía ser especial, eso fue lo que le dijo y antes de creer que ya lo había logrado, que por fin acabó con su labor él le ordenó que se llevara el alma de aquella jovencita internada en ese hospital psiquiátrico con la que Sasuke se había estado acostando cada noche, esa era el alma elegida para acabar con el trato.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste, además ya la has preparado todo este tiempo.

-Pero es una asesina –dijo él protestando aún sabiendo que eso le podría costar caro-, lo que usted me ha pedido son…

-¿ACASO ESTAS CUESTINANDOME?

-Y-yo, n-no, No lo hago señor, pero creo que el alma de esa joven no le sirve, hay otra que he estado tratando y ella…

Los tentáculos de acero se abrieron mostrando miles de cables que terminaban en una punta afilada que lo sujetaron del cuello y lo atrajeron a su señor, aquel ser que tenía tres rostros que miraban a todos lados y que ahora se fijaban en él con una expresión molesta.

-Hicimos un trato Sasuke Uchiha. ¿O lo has olvidado?

-N-no… no lo olvidé…

-¿Acaso quieres decirme a mí quien sí y quien no puede serme de utilidad?

Los Cables de repente se clavaron en su cuerpo justo en su columna, Sasuke lanzó un alarido sintiendo como los cables se incrustaban cada vez más y más.

-¡AAAGGH!

El ser de tres caras acercó su cara a la suya.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado que como puedo liberarte también puedo destrozarte en mil pedazos y traer a otro para que haga tu trabajo, hay muchos que están deseosos de escapar de su tormento y así evitar volverse bestias, ¿o acaso te crees especial?

-N-No

Los Cables clavado a tal profundidad que ahora salían por su pecho a punto de hacerle mil pedazos mientras él seguía gritando, su amo sonrió y tras abrir técnicamente su cuerpo lo lanzaba al piso creado por cuerpos y rostros que lanzaron gritos cuando este cayó, abriendo sus bocas para probar su sangre y carne.

-De todos modos ella vendrá aquí al morir y para eso no falta poco.

Lo cables se reunieron y volvieron a convertirse en ese tentáculo de acero.

-Antes no protestabas muchacho y me gustaría que siguieras así, sin protestar.

En lo alto con los mismos cables con los que había perforado su cuerpo ahora sujetaba a una chica que miraba a Sasuke débilmente, una de sus últimas víctimas, Sasuke aún recordaba su nombre. Esa chica se llamaba Karin, una niña ingenua que quiso averiguar lo que había más allá encontrándose con él. Un encuentro que acabó con su alma en ese sitio.

-Sa-Sasuke… k-kun…

Los tentáculos se movían a su alrededor mientras los cables le acercaban al temible demonio sentado en aquel trono. Karin miraba con terror a aquel monstruo, aquel que tenía su alma para siempre.

-Aún me temes, pero luego desearas lo que te hago una y potra vez.

-N-no, no…

Los tentáculos de acero penetraron su intimidad provocando que ella lanzara un grito mientras aquel demonio comenzaba a violarla ante los ojos del moreno que a duras penas se levantaba. Por primera vez Sasuke volteó hacia otro lado par no observar lo que estaba pasando

-N… no… Ahah… ahhh… ah… pa… para… para –Karin gemía mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

La sangre comenzaba a caer en medio de sus piernas, el demonio metió en su boca uno de sus pechos succionándolo y acariciando el otro de modo brusco incrustando sus afiladas garras en ella,

-No tengo paciencia condenado –decía con su otro rostro-, cumple con tu deber o ten por seguro que me encargaré personalmente de deteriorar tu alma hasta volverla menos que de un animal y cuando pase eso, desearas haber cumplido tu trato.

Debió imaginarse que sucedería esto, los que están en el interior de aquel abismo son así, engañan, chantajean, juegan sucio y él debió haberlo reparado antes de fijarse en esa mortal como se había fijado.

-¿Entiendes?

-S-si… amo…

El rostro que hablaba sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció de pronto y el otro rostro que jugaba con uno de los senos de Karin de pronto lo mordía, un mordisco violento que provocó que ella chillara de dolor, un chillido terrible que resonó como un eco en todo ese abismo mientras él arrancaba su seno con sus dientes deleitándose con sus alaridos dejando a Karin temblando con la mirada perdida mientras al sangre caía al piso creado de rostros.

Las demás jóvenes miraban ese espectáculo, Sasuke con cada víctima que traía notaba gradualmente como las anteriores reemplazaban partes de su cuerpo que ese demonio había arrancado. Los trozos de carne que representaban su alma ahora hecha jirones sobresalían partes mecánicas que parecían funcionar dentro de sus cuerpos mutilados, sus rostros antes bellos ahora estaban con cables, alambres y soldaduras, algunas más incluso sin una parte de sus caras.

El demonio dejó a Karin tras que acabara con ella junto con ellas, estando ahí extraños cables se introducían dentro del seno arrancado y la hacían temblar con la mirada perdida, retorciéndose sintiendo como esas cosas hacían algo inenarrable a su ser.

-Sasuke… Uchiha… Sasuke… -susurraban las condenadas.

Karin le miró de nuevo y una sonrisa torcida provocada por la locura apareció en su cara.

-Cumple tu tarea, Sasuke –dijo ella pero no era su voz, sino una voz mecanizada-, trae a una nueva amiguita aquí.

Risas y llantos, gritos de rabia y locura, todos mezclados en ese infierno.

**000**

El doctor estaba sentado en su sillón observando a la joven que caminaba de un lado para otro de aquel consultorio mirando aquel campo del manicomio, aquel campo donde se observaba al entrada, aquella entrada que podría significar la libertad y a la vez no significaba nada, ya que salir solo significaba ir a la cárcel por un tiempo para luego ser ejecutada. Él depravado que había matado no era un depravado cualquiera, era el hijo de un hombre importante y él no estaría contento hasta verla sufrir en lo más hondo del infierno.

Pero ella sentía que se lo merecía en cierto aspecto.

-Señorita Hyuuga.

-¿Y qué más quiere que le diga? –Preguntó ella mirando la ventana-, ya le dije todo, ¿qué más quiere de esta asesina?

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

-Cumplirás la mayoría de edad muy pronto, ayúdame a salvarte de tu destino.

-¿Mi destino? Yo sé cuál es mi destino y usted no puede salvarme de él.

Asuma Sarutobi, desde hace un tiempo había tratado el caso de Hinata por petición de su esposa, al principio no quería tener mucha relación con ella ya que tratar con homicidas psicópatas (como la trató al principio) no era algo que disfrutara, sin embargo con cada terapia que pasaba poco a poco empezó a comprender por qué su esposa la apreciaba tanto y ante todo era obvio que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ¿acaso una asesina a sangre fría se siente así? Claro que no y ahora quería ayudarla. Hinata no era culpable de lo que hizo, ella no lo hizo por venganza, lo hizo por justicia.

Aquel tipo ya había abusado de otras niñas antes y nadie podía tocarle un pelo, ella fue una de sus víctimas y fue la única que sobrevivió, ella y su hermana menor, su hermana.

-Tienes que contármelo.

-¿Contar qué? ¿Quiere que vuelva a repetir como los torturé y como maté a cada uno de ellos? ¿Quiere acaso que le cuente como usaron las cosas que tenían en esa bodega conmigo? ¿Dónde me las metieron?

Asuma se presionó los ojos con dos dedos de su mano derecha. Sabía que actuaba a la defensiva, como un animal que fue maltratado y que ahora no puede confiar en nadie y solo sabe mostrar los dientes y morder a quien se le acerque.

-Sabes que no es eso.

-…

-Quiero que me hables de lo que pasó la noche en que te encontraste con ese hombre, ¿Qué pasó con Hanabi? ¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?

Y él tenía que meter el dedo en la llaga. Ella se mordió el labio recordando ya que de todo lo que pasó, aquel instante, aquel maldito instante era lo que más recordaba ahora, incluso más que las pesadillas. Se supone que hizo todo eso para protegerla, para que no le hicieran nada y al final…

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, mañana quiero verte aquí de nuevo.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se marchó.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Acaso no supo bien ocultar sus huellas? ¿Acaso sospechaba ya? Hinata caminaba en dirección de su habitación pensando en esto, siempre pensando en que había pasado para que todo acabara así sin importarle estar acompañada por los guardias de aquel sanatorio que le sonreían mientras le miraban detenidamente, sobre todo su trasero.

Pero sabían muy bien que debían ser cautos si querían hacer algo porque el último que lo intentó se quedó sin lengua cuando entró en el cuarto donde estaba ella el día que la internaron, el día cuando la metieron en ese cuarto acolchado en una cama completamente atada para que no hiciera nada. Era obvio que en esos momentos parecía tan indefensa que aquel tipo no creyó que pudiera hacer nada, lo que fue su fatal error que pagó con su lengua que ella le arrancó de tajo cuando la introdujo en su boca.

Sabían que debían tener cuidado con ella, pero aún así ella era tan, tan deseable.

Dentro de unos meses ya cumpliría 18, pronto la sacarían de ese lugar para juzgarla por el homicidio de esos cinco depravados y luego seguramente sería condenada a muerte, Hinata estaba segura de eso porque el padre de aquel maldito le amenazó cuando vino de visita, que se encargaría de verla arder en el infierno por como mató a su hijo, a su hijo que abusó de ella y…

Entró a su cuarto y se quedó allí acostada en su cama, cerrando los ojos volvía a rememorar lo sucedido, lo que pasó cuando se encontró con los otros dos.

Los encontró juntos en varias ocasiones, al parecer eran buenos amigos, era eso u otra cosa pero no le importaba, su trayecto era casi igual todos los días, iban en la noche a un club nocturno luego se emborrachaban e ingresaban en la misma bodega donde la mantuvieron cautiva. Dentro de esta no solo bebían, sino también consumían drogas. Por suerte no usaron nunca esas cosas con ella, tal vez porque siempre querían que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos para hacerle lo que le hacían, lo que menos hubiera soportado aparte de estar medio desecha en cuerpo y alma hubiera sido también ser fármaco dependiente.

Hinata había memorizado el trayecto hacia aquella bodega, pacientemente vio como entraban y salían para luego ella misma introducirse en su interior por la ventana que siempre había estado abierta, la ventana que daba justamente al cuarto donde ella había permanecido.

Estando ahí dentro recorrió para memorizarlo, aunque tuviera deseos de salir de allí en más de una ocasión, porque aquel sitio le llenaba de horribles recuerdos. En su inspección encontró una cuerda.

Esa cuerda…

-No… no… déjenme por favor…ya no más –les suplicaba

-Oh, está llorando

-Pobrecita… te vamos a hacer sentir bien

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Soltó la cuerda recordando su aspereza en sus brazos y pechos y sobre todo como la hacían rozar con fuerza en su entrepierna provocándole un fuerte dolor.

-¡Ya basta, me están lastimando! ¡BAAAAASTAAAAAA!

Lo recordaba tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer, sobre todo recordaba a aquel hombre que la dejó casi muerta a base de patadas, su maldita sonrisa cuando la martirizaba. Esperaba hacerle sentir el infierno en vida, con la única diferencia que ella si le daría la paz de la muerte tras hacerlo sufrir.

Tomo al menos cinco días su periodo de vigilancia, hasta que una noche ella ya estaba preparada para cumplir su labor con ellos, dispuesta a buscarles para ajustar cuentas.

Preparó varias cosas que le serían de utilidad dentro de su mochila, aquella mochila que solía usar en para ir a la secundaria ahora en lugar de libros llevaba dentro instrumentos que tenían una meta muy distinta que la de la enseñanza. Antes de marcharse alguien entró en su habitación.

-H-Hermana…

Era su hermana menor Hanabi, hace mucho que no se veían ni dirigían la palabra, todo por órdenes de su padre.

-Te meterás en serios problemas y estas aquí Hanabi –dijo Hinata mientras revisaba lo que tenía dentro de su mochila, asegurándose de que Hanabi no mirara lo que llevaba.

-¿Vas a salir? –le preguntó ingenuamente-, papá…

-S-si él no se entera… entonces no habrá problemas y de todos modos, no creo que le importe.

Hanabi le sujetó de su mano, Hinata por un instante quiso alejarse pero pudo pelear contra su instinto de que nadie le tocara.

-Papá te quiere –dijo ella-, muy dentro suyo, él te quiere.

Niña ingenua que no sabía lo que le había hecho. Hinata la sujetó de sus hombros y le sonrió.

-No sabes… como me gustaría tener esa inocencia hermanita

-Hinata-neechan

Tras decir esto se acercó a la ventana que estaba abierta, su salida.

-Volveré pronto, por favor, no le digas nada a los que están fuera, ¿Sí?

-S-sí, está bien -ella asintió

Hinata le sonrió de nuevo y salió por la ventana, no tenía tiempo que perder, dejando a su hermana menor muy preocupada.

Como era de esperarse entraron en la bodega, riéndose, diciendo tonterías, Hinata revisaba su reloj del celular esperando a que ellos entraran y dejaran la puerta cerrada, como siempre no había nadie que pudiera avisarles o que fuera una amenaza. Seguramente aún no se enteraban que uno de ellos había terminado en el camión de la basura sin sus dedos y con la garganta destrozada. Seguramente quien parecía ser un líder les debió dar la orden de que no se contactaran por un tiempo mientras iba tras su nueva víctima.

-Y… que trajiste ahora.

-Mira…

-¿Es del bueno?

-Claro que sí…

Los dos entre risas ingresaron hacia el cuarto donde Hinata una vez estuviera encerrada, Hinata debía ser lo más cautelosa posible ya que esta vez su paralizador no le serviría mucho contra esos dos, tal vez con uno pero el otro aprovecharía para atraparla. Sigilosa, casi como un gato se acercó hasta la ventana que daba al cuarto donde estuvo encerrada y miró por ella para ver si esos tipos habían entrado ahí y así era efectivamente, ambos sentados en dos sillas fumando lo que sea que se trajeron.

Ambos hablaban.

-¿No has podido comunicarte con él?

-No… su celular suena y suena pero él no responde…

-Ja, ha estado muy arisco desde que ya no teníamos a esa niñita.

-Pronto tendremos una nueva, no debería portarse así.

-Oye, ¿Y si está muerto?

Hinata se mordió el labio para no delatarse al oírlos, pero se calmó al escuchar como empezaban a reírse.

-Qué más da, anda tomemos una copas por la nueva conejita que va a venir

-Si, por la nueva conejita.

Hinata desapareció de un salto provocando un poco de ruido, un ruido que sobresaltó a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Miraba la ventana, no había nadie ahí, al no ver a nadie se encogió en hombros.

La joven fue a la puerta principal y usando su vieja cadena de bicicleta la cerraba junto con tres candados, una vez hecho esto buscó la caja de fusibles que estaba en la entrada de aquella bodega, esos dos aún no sabían lo que les esperaba.

-¿Qué pasó? –volvió preguntarle su compañero.

-Nada…

-¿Acaso viste el fantasma de la chiquita que mataste a patadas? –dijo como burla el otro.

De pronto todo se sumía en tinieblas, afuera la caja de fusibles estaba con la palanca hacia abajo.

-¿¡Qué!?

El tiempo empezaba a correr, los dos hombres salieron del cuarto donde estaban encontrándose con la total oscuridad encendiendo sus celulares como si fueran linternas, aún así la luz era muy pobre.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo? Seguro un fusible se quemó, eso es todo.

-Entonces vayamos a ver.

Un ruido que provenía dentro del cuarto.

-¿Y eso?

-Ve a ver

Su amigo entró al cuarto y solo encontró la ventana superior abierta, algo que no era de extrañar ya que siempre estaba así, su amigo la había dejado así para que las pobres chicas que tenían cautivas observaran la luz que venía desde allí. Una salida que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Recordó que esa ventana fue parte de uno de sus juegos, lo recordaba tan vívidamente que parecía que la veía de nuevo en esa sucia cama.

-N-no… ya no… por favor…

-Sabes, te vamos a dar una oportunidad de huir pequeñita

-¿Eh?

Su amigo apuntaba a la ventana.

-Si eres capaz de subir hasta allí y salir por esa ventana nosotros no te perseguiremos ni nada, podrás irte de aquí, ¿qué te parece?

-¿U-uh?

-Nosotros no podemos salir por esa ventana, pero seguramente tu sí… ¿quieres intentarlo?

La ventana, su escape, su salvación.

-Tienes cinco minutos, vamos… ya…

Aunque pudiera ser una trampa, una burla, un engaño Hinata se levantó de la cama a pesar de estar muy débil y trató de subir estirando las manos lo más que pudo alcanzando el marco de la ventana, Hinata sonrió al sentir en las yemas de sus dedos la tierra que se estaba juntado allí y usando todas sus fuerzas empezó a levantar su cuerpo para subir. Solo necesitaba esforzarse un poco más, solo un poco más y saldría.

Ya había subido sus brazos, solo necesitaba…

Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda que le hizo chillar y por poco caer, a este vino otro y otro, Hinata temblando miró a su detrás, uno de ellos tenía en sus manos una fusta que se usaba con los caballos y con la cual volvía a golpearle esta vez en sus piernas, Hinata lanzó otro chillido.

-Se te acaba el tiempo niñita

-N-no… no lo haga… p-por favor…

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?

Volvió a golpearla y con cada golpe se quedaba una marca roja en el cuerpo de la pobre muchacha que aún no se daba por vencida y trataba de subir por aquella ventana con todas sus fuerzas, debido a los golpes Hinata se resbalaba pero aún así no renunciaba a sus deseos de huir, poco a poco las marcas rojas daban paso a pequeños hilillos de sangre en toda su espalda, trasero y piernas. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para subir.

-Se acabó el tiempo.

Hinata no se soltaba, uno de ellos sujetó una cadena que estaba unida a un collar que le habían colocado hace un tiempo como si ella fuera un animal y jalando de esta con fuerza la hacía caer no solo a la cama sino al piso provocando que ella rebotara un poco, terminando en el piso temblando de dolor.

-Eres una perrita mala –dijo quien manejaba al cadena-, te dijimos que se acabó el tiempo.

Ella sollozaba en silencio, quien sujetaba la correa acercó su zapato a su rostro.

-Tu dueño te va a perdonar si ladras y lames mi zapato, anda, hazlo. Y esta vez te dejaremos sola.

Hinata sentía como la punta de su zapato presionaba los labios de su boca, pero ella no iba a darle ese gusto, no iba a humillarla más, no debía dejarse humillar más. Sentía la tierra que estaba pegada en ese zapato en su mejilla y sus labios.

-Anda… ladra y lame mi zapato perrita…

-Te dijeron que lo hagas –el tipo que sujetaba la fusta la levantó y con ella volvió a golpearla, esta vez en su intimidad, Hinata abrió los y estuvo a punto de gritar, algo que tal vez ellos esperaban para que este metiera la punta de su zapato en su boca pero ella se rehusó a hacerlo, no podía dejarles, no iba a dejarles, en eso sintió otro golpe en su piel y luego algo que se introducía en ella.

-¡NNNNNGGGHHH!

-Vamos, hazlo, hazlo, tengo todo el día.

El otro retorcía el mango de la fusta dentro de ella, Hinata temblaba a punto de gritar.

-¿En serio quieres seguir sufriendo?

Ella apretaba los dientes, pero ya no podía aguantar, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para que pararan, al menos por ese día.

-Gua…

-¿Ah?

Las lágrimas manchaban el piso.

-Guau…G-guau…

El sujeto esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y más cuando la lengua de Hinata tímidamente lamía su zapato.

-Buena perrita.

Recordar eso hizo que sintiera incomodidad en sus pantalones, esa niña, era tan deliciosa, seguramente no tendrían otra como ella pero pronto tendrían una nueva a la que hacerle las mismas cosas, pronto no podía esperarse….se bajó los pantalones para masturbarse.

-¿R-Recordaste algo divertido? –susurró una voz a su detrás.

-¿¡…!?

El hombre notó una luz a su detrás y volteó para alumbrar con su celular, encontrándose con los ojos de Hinata que le miraban fijamente llenos de odio.

Su compañero caminaba hasta la entrada, dando uno que otro traspié y chocándose con las latas de aceite que estaban por ahí cerca que aún tenían su contenido, encontrándose por fin con la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada por el otro lado, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas para abrirlo pero era en vano, no podía ni siquiera abrirlo un poco.

-¿¡Qué mierda!? OYE, dame una mano… ¡OYE!

-¡WAAAAAHH!

Los gritos venían del cuarto donde estaban antes, aquel hombre sin dudarlo corrió a ver qué pasaba

-Shhhh –susurraba Hinata con la navaja en la boca de quien estaba con ella con los pantalones bajos-, Shhhh…

-¡NGHHH!

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera viva? Ella estaba allí encima suyo con el cabello largo, pero esos ojos, esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado. En cuanto volteó no puedo evitar que la navaja que la chica llevaba se clavara en su estómago, justo en el centro para luego derribarlo y ponerse encima de él metiendo la navaja en su boca. Si trataba de alejarla el filo de la navaja se clavaba en su garganta o le cortaba la lengua. Hinata escuchó la voz del otro y ella dejó su linterna en el piso cerca de la puerta para alumbrarla cuando se abriera sin descuidar a su víctima, colocando el filo de modo de que si él intentaba algo el resultado podría ser fatal.

-¡OYE!

-¡NGHHH! ¡NNNGHHH!

La puerta empezaba a ser golpeada hasta que se abrió, aquel hombre observó a Hinata con los ojos abiertos lo que no le ayudó a prevenir cuando el paralizador de la chica le alcanzaba justo en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Su amigo lanzó un alarido por lo que ella le observó en esa poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Ahora, ¿quién va a ladrar?

El hombre aterrado abrió ojos y después lanzó un grito de dolor cuando Hinata le cortó la boca abriéndosela más.

-¡GGGGAAAAHHH!

La puerta se abrió y él salió sujetándose la cara, Hinata esperó a que hiciera eso y sacando de su mochila algo que encontró en la cochera de su casa caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta y apuntó a aquel sujeto, el hombre estaba a medio camino cuando sintió que algo perforaba su pierna seguido de otras tres más lo que hizo que se tambaleara y cayera lanzando un grito, la luz de la linterna de la joven alumbró la pierna de este.

En su pierna había cuatro clavos profundamente incrustados, aterrado observó como la chica caminaba hacia él con una pistola de clavos en su mano derecha. Desesperado intentó arrastrarse mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia él cambiando la parte superior de aquella pistola por otra y luego la recargaba con clavos de cuatro pulgadas y acercándose a él tranquilamente apuntó a su otra pierna y jaló el gatillo atravesándolo, a este vino otro en la misma pierna escuchándose otro grito por parte de aquel hombre.

-¡YYAAAA… PARA! ¡PARA! –chillaba-, YA…

Hinata se detuvo por un momento para sin más mirar su reloj y luego hablar.

-E-el chico que me gustaba estaba en la clase de carpintería –dijo ella tranquilamente-, ingresé al mismo para que pudiéramos hablar. Pero no pude hace un gran avance, sin embargo aprendí una que otra cosa en las clases, c-como a utilizar este aparato sin el peligro de quitarme un ojo.

Se acercó a su brazo izquierdo y disparó de nuevo clavando su mano, él quiso quitárselo pero ella apuntando a su otra mano se la clavaba igualmente, los gritos resonaban en la bodega abandonada

-¿Cu-cuanto quieres? Cuánto dinero quieres para dejarme ir –chillaba este.

Hinata se acercó a él.

-¿Qué quiero?

-S-si…. Lo que sea… lo que sea…

Hinata sonrió, una sonrisa que no era de ella.

-¿Por qué no haces una voltereta y ladras como perro?

Aquel hombre miró aterrado sus ojos, tal vez le dolor le hacía ver visiones, tal vez el terror pero en cuanto dijo eso sus ojos celestes parecían estar rodeados de venas y la pupila de estas se había dilatado de modo aterrador. Ella tras decir esto clavó más clavos en sus manos y brazos para luego alejarse de él.

Hinata regresó hacia el otro hombre que por poco y la mata estaba, parecía estar recuperándose antes de lo previsto.

La joven de ojos celestes sacó la navaja que usara con su primera víctima y la acercó a él, los deseos de apuñalarlo en esos instantes la invadían, pero no debía hacerlo. Aún no, primero debía hacerle sufrir, sufrir lo más posible.

En su cabeza las patadas que casi la mataban reaparecían, aquellas patadas que la dejaron con varias secuelas. Ella se agachó y cerró sus ojos, otra vez su voluntad flaqueaba, después de todo ella aunque estaba casi muerto aún era aquella joven que una vez fue y esa chica nunca habría siquiera pensado en lastimar a alguien, nunca. Pero ahora…

Lanzó un suspiro y eso le hizo bajar la guardia sintiendo como alguien la derribaba de repente.

-¡Kyaaah!

Aquel hombre se había recuperado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras la sujetaba del cuello de su sudadera con fuerza, lastimándola.

-Creí que estabas muerta.

-¡Ngh!

-¿Qué intentabas? ¿Divertirte tú solita?

Hinata apretaba sus dientes.

-Voy a divertirme contigo, claro que sí, vas a desear haberme matado en lugar de querer jugar

Hinata le miró desafiante y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo con gran rapidez clavaba la navaja en su ojo.

El hombre lanzó un grito de dolor espantoso soltándola, Hinata retrocedió y sin dudarlo usaba todo su cuerpo, toda su fuerza para derribarlo consiguiendo su objetivo y chocando su cabeza con la esquina de aquel catre, su víctima gritó cayendo al piso, teniéndolo a su merced Hinata sujetó su navaja y la arrancó de su ojo.

-¡PERRA! Maldita perra.

Hinata apretó los dientes y sin más le daba una patada en la cara destrozando su nariz, ella empezó a darle de patadas con todas sus fuerzas, con todas las que podía recordando las patadas que él le había dado.

-¡Maldita! –bramaba- ¡voy a matarte, juró que voy a amatarte!

-¡CALLATE!

-¡Aaahh!

-¡Cállate!

La joven saltó sobre su cabeza como él lo hizo, la única diferencia con lo que él le hizo a ella era simple, que ella no tenía tanto peso y fuerza como para dejarlo muerto a base de estas. Tras un rato Hinata cayó respirando con fuerza, el hombre gritaba de dolor tapándose el ojo que ya no existía.

Hinata respiraba con rapidez sintiendo en su boca el sabor de la sangre y no precisamente de él, en aquel forcejeo ella misma se había lastimado el labio inferior.

-M-maldita puta…

**000**

Sabía que lo que hizo era peligroso, sabía bien que un descuido, un simple descuido haría que ella fuera la víctima y esa herida le hizo recordar eso, más ahora eso no importaba, lo último que le faltaba era terminar con ellos.

Las horas pasaban y pronto las horas que llevaban al amanecer aparecerían y al oscuridad se esfumaría, pero antes de eso…

Las latas de aceite con las que se tropezara aquel que ya no tenía su ojo y varias aún tenían contenido y si a eso le sumaba que esos tipos aún tenían botellas de licor todo estaba listo para borrarlos del mapa.

-Lo que sea –gemía quien aún tenía los clavos en sus extremidades-, te daré lo que sea.

Hinata llevaba consigo la cadena que habían usado con ella, a esta le había colocado al otro extremo la cuerda

-¿Acaso puedes devolverme quien yo era? –le preguntó.

-Por favor, no me mates –suplicaba lloriqueando-, no me mates, lo siento, perdóname… perdóname…

La piedad estaba muerta en su corazón junto con la inocencia y agachándose le colocaba esta alrededor de su cuello

-¡Per4dóname por favor!

Hinata le dio la espalda dejando un reguero de aceite mientras se iba, el mismo aceite que había puesto en las ropas de aquel que estaba en el piso con clavos en su cuerpo.

Dentro del cuarto aquel hombre estaba tirado en el piso con los tendones de sus pies cortados, la droga que seguramente había tomado el hacía olvidar un poco que estaba así ya que aún tenía fuerzas para gritarle e insultarle.

-Que intentas perra… ¿¡eh!? Cuando me suelte desearas no haber nacido.

-Ya deseé eso y no pasó nada –dijo ella mientras juntaba el extremo de la cuerda que tenía con un collar-, ahora eres tú el que pedirá eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme? No eres capaz, ¡ME OYES! ¡No eres capaz perra!

Hinata se acercó a él y con el paralizador lo callaba para después colocarle el collar en su cuello. Luego se subió a la cama la cual igual que afuera estaba empapado de aceite, ella sacó un encendedor y lo accionó, observando la flama de este, el hombre observó esto pero en lugar de aterrarse bramó.

-Q-que harás perra, ¿me vas a quemar? ¡n-no… tienes las agallas, puta!

Hinata sujetó uno de los cigarros que estaban fumando y lo encendió.

-Yo no te voy a quemar, estaban tan drogados que no en sus desvaríos se incendiaron ustedes mismos.

-¡…!

-Pero… si eres capaz de subir hasta allí y salir por esa ventana podrás salir, incluso perseguirme y matarme –dijo ella y de pronto sonrió-, ¿qué te parece?

Hinata aún sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era peligroso colocó ese cigarro en su boca y aspiró su contenido, tosiendo al poco rato, las cenizas ardían en la punta de este. Hinata seguía sonriendo, parecía incluso casi perdida.

-Tenías razón –dijo ella-, soy una perrita mala.

-Pe-perra, cuando, cuando salga de esto… yo… yo…

Tras decir esto soltó el cigarro y este cayó justo en las sábanas mezcladas con aceite y empezaron a incendiarse, la muchacha sin perder tiempo se trepaba a la ventana y salía por ella mientras el otro gritaba.

-¡Voy a matarte!, ¡me oyes! ¡Saldré y te mataré! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡Vas a suplicarme que te mate después de lo que te haga!

Hinata sacudió su cabeza recordando, se acordó que no tardó mucho para que la bodega misma empezara a quemarse hasta los cimientos y ella en un lugar seguro se sentó para observar silenciosa, viendo como el fuego danzaba y curiosamente tomaba la forma de un extrañó ser parecido a un mono con rostro anciano que danzaba y se reía ante ella, ahora que estaba en la cama del sanatorio pensaba en la imagen que vio, tal vez lo que fumó aunque sea poco le afectara sus sentidos, tal vez la adrenalina hizo la imagen, pero estaba segura que lo que vio ese instante fue un demonio

**Canto 03  
All Is Over  
END**

Quien quiera decirme que Hinata se puso a ver SAW para hacerles esas cosas pues no sé, la mente psicópata es de Bad, no la mía, yo solo me encargo de hacer las escenas romanticonas.

**Pato. **


	4. Canto 04

**Poesía Para Los Envenenados**

Cuarto canto, gracias por los revs de todo corazón. Acabamos de recibir OTRO choque emocional aparte de la partida de Khan de Kamelot y es que resulta que Nightwish ha botado a su nueva vocalista porque ellos pensaron más en la gira que en ella (muchos la criticaban pero sus dos discos con el grupo eran muy buenos). Con esto me hace pensar si en verdad Tarja se fue por creerse la muy-muy. Nuestros grupos desaparecen, lo último que faltaría sería que la vocalista de Within Temptation se vaya del grupo por… mejor toco madera. **Pato**

**Canto 04  
Seal Of Woven Years  
**

Wait for the morning  
Come a different day  
Carry the weight of all  
You say is wrong  
We would both deny  
There is a secret fate  
A seal of woven years  
Of waiting flying by

Espera por el mañana  
Viene un día diferente  
Lleva el peso de todo  
Dices que está mal  
Podríamos ambos negarlo  
Ahí está un destino secreto  
Un sello de años tejidos  
Esperando por volar

No supo por qué creyó que ese momento nunca llegaría, que dejarían en paz a aquella joven mientras les entregaba a otra víctima que no significaba nada para él.

Pero pasó todo lo contrario.

De todas era la única alma que él no estaba dispuesto a llevar y ahora en esas tinieblas pensaba seriamente que hacer. Fallar o más aún, negarse significaba un tormento del cual no saldría y su ser, todo lo que formaba a Sasuke Uchiha desaparecería para siempre (aunque no quedaba tampoco mucho de él que podría hacer recuerdo que fue una vez un ser humano) pero hacerlo también significaba verla en manos de aquel demonio que disfrutaba torturando a las muchachas que **ÉL **se encargó de llevar y que poco a poco se convertiría en una pieza más de esa maquinaria que no sabía qué utilidad tenía.

Ver su cuerpo, su bello rostro convertido en una mezcla de carne, cables, tuercas y tornillos era algo que nunca, nunca desearía ver, pero debía hacerlo.

Por desgracia, por mucho que tratara de pensarlo sabía que la única salida que tenía era entregar su alma, no le quedaba otra cosa más que hacer.

**000**

-¿No quiere decirte nada?

-No, se lo oculta por más que intento sacárselo.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro servía café en unas tazas con un rostro preocupado. La antigua maestra de Hinata, Kurenai.

-¿Qué crees que pasó tan grave para que ella no quiera decirlo?

Kurenai le entregaba una taza de café a su esposo.

-Lo poco que supe en las noticias de esos periódicos de crónica roja fue que la encontraron en la cama manchada en sangre y con una herida de bala que fue un milagro que no hubiera llegado a su corazón y en una esquina estaba su hermana menor también desnuda…

-¿Acaso? –Asuma pensaba lo peor.

-No tenía señales de penetración, pero era obvio que le había pasado algo y Hinata…

Kurenai miraba su taza de café con tristeza.

-Era una joven tan dulce, tan amable y tímida, lo que debió vivir… ¿por qué le sucede eso a quienes no se lo merecen? Si al menos yo…

-Querida, no puedes culparte de eso, ni siquiera lo supiste hasta que fue tarde.

A veces algunas almas tienden a sentir tristeza por aquellos que sufren deseando haber estado allí para ayudarles cuando más necesitaban de una mano amiga, de algo que les diera un soporte en su desesperación, extrañas cosas de la naturaleza humana, así como hay monstruos hay aquellos que desean ayudar aunque no puedan ayudar a los suficientes.

-¿Y cómo es que su padre no hizo nada?

La mujer lanzó una risa amarga.

-Su padre, si pudiera llamársele así.

Kurenai sabía lo que decía, siempre supo de padres que golpeaban a sus hijos, que los maltrataban emocionalmente y físicamente e incluso que abusaban de ellos sexualmente, pero jamás, jamás creyó que una de sus estudiantes podría tener uno así.

-¿¡Acaso no ve que su hija necesita su apoyo!? ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PADRE ES USTED!?

-Usted no es nadie para decirme como educar a mi hija, ahora váyase.

-Si ella fuera mi hija…

-¡PERO NO LO ES! Y si vuelve a molestarme me encargaré de que no vuelva a enseñar en lo que le resta de vida.

A veces a un ser humano se le da una encrucijada y ella se vio metida en una, Kurenai no quiso darse por vencida, incluso pidió una orden del servicio social para que Hinata pasara a una casa hogar tras ver la clase de padre que tenía, pero por desgracia el dinero y la influencia pudo más que ella y pronto las amenazas de que no solo le impedirían seguir con su trabajo de docente aparecieron, sino amenazas de que si seguía fastidiando su esposo terminaría en una fosa.

¿Por qué sucedía esto? No creía que el padre de Hinata fuera tan cruel como para hacer eso, incluso creyó que podía haber algo más inmiscuido, después de todo Hinata no fue la única que desapareció y fue violada, de hecho fue la única que logró sobrevivir. Las anteriores víctimas, seis jovencitas en total no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Recordaba el caso de Hinata, aquel caso que casi ni salió a la luz y fue archivado sin más, como si alguien o algo hubieran movido los hilos para que no se supiera nada y era obvio saber de quién se trataba, el padre de aquel que la joven matara.

Y ahora la víctima que decidió buscar justicia por sus manos será la que pronto, muy pronto terminaría muriendo por aquel sistema que no hizo nada para ayudarla.

**000**

La televisión del sanatorio estaba encendido y en este se escuchaba noticias sobre un secuestro seguido de homicidio, aunque muchos reclusos estaban en la sala muy pocos estaban observando estos, generalmente aquel televisor solo daba programas infantiles, caricaturas o comedias ya que al parecer estas eran las únicas que mantenían a los locos controlados.

-"dentro de una semana habrán pasado tres años desde la trágica muerte del hijo del senador que fue envuelto en el escándalo de las niñas desaparecidas y asesinadas de la ciudad. Aún no hemos podido hacer contacto con… la asesina se encuentra actualmente recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, una vez cumplidos ella será juzgada por el delito de homicidio en primer grado…"

La joven la escuchaba, recordaba que fue la misma reportera quien empezó a hablar de los homicidios que ella había perpetrado, todos y cada uno. Aquella vez nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ella fue la causante de un cuerpo encontrado en la basura con la garganta destrozada y sin dedos, tampoco de dos cuerpos calcinados en una bodega abandonada que también se incendió, nadie podría siquiera creer que ella fue la culpable, ya que no dejaba huellas, no dejaba pista alguna.

No tenía que darlas, no sin antes dar con los últimos dos.

Recordaba que el cuarto fue más fácil de encontrar ya que al parecer tuvo un ataque de consciencia o estuvo aterrado por las noticias que daban sobre sus compañeros caídos y del misterioso asesino que estaba en la ciudad por lo que quiso matarse tomando raticida. Una opción rápida, pero para su desgracia no pudo lograrlo y terminó en un hospital, el lugar donde pasaría de la habitación de pacientes a la morgue.

El penúltimo, con este ya estaría más cerca de a quien buscaba primeramente, el primero.

Aquel día antes de eliminarlo hubo mucha tensión en su hogar, recordaba que dentro de su cuarto había escuchado a su profesora de la secundaria que parecía discutir con su padre por alguna razón, no supo mucho, solo que ella salía por la puerta acompañada por la seguridad de su padre y se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Hinata antes hubiera deseado verla, tratar al menos de acercarse a ella para de algún modo liberar la desdicha que tenía en su ser, pero por desgracia aquella mujer había llegado demasiado tarde, la joven había cruzado la línea de no retorno.

Kurenai, aquella mujer vino muy tarde para salvarla de ella misma.

Se acordó que su padre entró en su habitación mientras ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando la ventana, viendo como su maestra se marchaba.

-¿Hablaste con alguien? –le preguntó de modo brusco.

-No –dijo sin verle.

-No te atrevas a mentirme.

-No te miento –dijo ella aún observando la ventana.

Su padre se acercó a ella y le tomó del brazo con fuerza, ella hizo una mueca por el dolor pero a diferencia de todo lo vivido ese dolor apenas y era ínfimo.

-Si esa mujer regresa, ten por seguro que tendrás serios problemas…

De su boca salió una voz que no era suya.

-¿Y qué más puedes hacerme? –dijo ella.

Hiashi retrocedió observándola atónito, Hinata tenía una mirada helada, una mirada que parecía carecer de alma, por un momento incluso pensó que no observaba a su Hinata, sino que observaba a una extraña.

-Supe que Hanabi vino a verte –dijo este de pronto-, no quiero verte cerca de tu hermana. Si viene no te atrevas a recibirla.

Diciendo esto daba un portazo.

Fue curioso, antes seguramente hubiera temblado y se hubiera ido a llorar a algún rincón, pero esta vez ella se quedó ahí quieta escuchando la voz de su padre y no le afecto, cómo podía afectarle si ya no tenía nada que perder, no podía ser madre, no podía tener novio ni mucho menos amigos, todos ellos solo eran seres sin rostro que vivían en un lugar muy apartado al de ella. Un mundo donde no existían pesadillas, donde no existían aquellos rostros de los que matara, los rostros que la usaron como su juguete una y otra y otra vez.

La habitación se quedó callada escuchando claramente el chasquido de alguien cerrando la puerta con llave, Hinata se tocó el labio lastimado que recientemente se había curado, como era de esperarse ni siquiera lo notó. Debía esperar un poco más hasta que la noche cayera y con ella la oportunidad de acabar con otro más, con otro de los infelices que acabaron con la Hinata que una vez existió.

Con la que aún tenía sueños y esperanzas.

El hospital estaba silencioso, la hora de visita había acabado y varias enfermeras de turno rondaban por los pasillos, algunas pasando por la habitación de un hombre joven al que habían hecho recientemente un lavado de estómago por la ingesta de veneno. Por alguna razón estaba asustado, lo que fuera el causante de ese miedo debió ser el motivo que le hizo intentar quitarse la vida.

En su habitación aquel hombre algo debilitado miraba por la ventana que estaba cerca, en su boca estaba un tubo que le suministraba oxigeno directamente ya que hubo algo de complicaciones cuando hubo el lavado de estómago.

En esos momentos cualquiera diría que se trataba de justicia divina, pero esta no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido como para que la venganza humana no lo alcanzara.

El aparato que mostraba sus signos vitales emitía un ruido algo molesto.

Alguien de repente entró sobresaltándolo pero después se calmó al ver a una de las enfermeras de turno que llevaba consigo un expediente que tranquilamente dejaba en el velador que estaba a un lado, era alguien joven de cabello rubio y ojos negros y parecía muy joven.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó serenamente.

La máquina seguía emitiendo sonidos.

El hombre miraba el techo sin poder responder por aquel tubo que tenía en su garganta, la enfermera miraba el suero que recientemente le habían cambiado.

-¿La otra enfermera se lo cambió?

Este asintió.

Por alguna razón tenía deseos de hablar con alguien, con cualquiera y ella parecía entender eso al verle.

-¿Le pasa algo?

Este asintió.

-Según dicen intentó suicidarse –dijo ella-, ¿Por qué?

El miró hacia un lado.

-¿Le rompieron el corazón?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, entonces… ¿Lo despidieron de su trabajo?

Otra vez negaba con su cabeza, la joven le preguntaba a todas las posibles opciones mientras inyectaba algo en suero mirando el expediente y él no lo tomaba como nada importante ya que varias de las enfermeras ya habían puesto algo en el suero como ella en ese instante. Luego se acercó a él para arreglar la posición de su cama.

La máquina estaba callada.

Las preguntas seguían y seguían hasta que la joven pareció dar en el clavo.

-¿Hizo algo muy malo?

Este asintió.

-Creo que esa puede ser una razón muy fuerte –dijo ella tras inyectar todo lo que había en la jeringa-, sobre todo si es raptar a una jovencita de 14 años.

Al escuchar esto este abrió los ojos.

-Parece que acerté de nuevo –dijo ella-, y seguro acertaré más cuando diga que aparte de raptar a una niña la violaste en repetidas ocasiones.

El hombre abrió los ojos, la joven se quitaba su cabello rubio y mostraba un cabello largo y negro. A diferencia sus compañeros él si pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó ella

Intentó llamar a la enfermera pero ella le detuvo en seco alejando el aparato para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

En la mente de la joven aparecían de nuevo más y más recuerdos de aquellos días de terror, centrándose en ese sujeto que estaba sentado en una silla mientras ella estaba atada en esa cama que fuera pasto de las llamas, atada y con dos vibradores metidos incrustados en su ser. Y él observando, alegremente observando lo que sucedía junto con sus amigos.

-Eres extraño, ¿solo te gusta observar? Aunque no se puede negar que lo que se ve es excitante.

-Sí que lo es… Mira su rostro, esas lágrimas, su expresión mezcla de sufrimiento y placer, junto con los movimientos involuntarios de sus caderas. Ella será una estrella en mi página.

Al escuchar esto Hinata abrió los ojos asustada y más aún cuando aquel hombre sacaba una cámara digital.

-Bueno, si quieres compartirla al mundo.

Ella movía de un lado para otro su cabeza.

-Sonríe.

Hinata se detuvo delante de él, él estaba demasiado debilitado como para hacer algo.

-Creí que te encontraría como los otros tres –dijo ella-, ¿acaso tuviste un ataque de consciencia?

Él negaba con la cabeza.

-Gozabas viéndome –dijo ella-, gozabas verme sufrir y grabarme. A mí también me gustaría verte retorcerte ahora, pero no puedo.

Hinata le mostró el suero y en este bajaba un una barra de aire que ya estaba llegando a sus venas, el hombre aterrado intentó gritar, pero lo que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía, por su parte ella le detenía con una sola mano mientras pacientemente observaba como el aire que inyectara al suero llegaba a su destino.

Cuando llegó su víctima abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse de modo agitado. Más ella no se lo permitía, se retorció, se movió con fuerza hasta que de pronto dejó de hacerlo, Hinata se alejó de él observando su rostro donde las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, lágrimas de terror, seguramente un terror muy parecido al de ella.

No, nada podría haberse comparado con su terror, Hinata cerró sus ojos con sus manos

-Shhhh –dijo en un susurro-… hay otros enfermos que si merecen vivir aquí.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido ya era demasiado tarde y ella se marchaba aún oculta tras esa peluca y esos ojos negros, desapareciendo sin dejar rastros.

Cuando el penúltimo cayó en su ser aparecía el rostro del último, aquel que la llevó hasta ese infierno y el primero que le desgració la vida, solo faltaba uno más y todo habría acabado, todo.

Eso fue lo que pensó, el último, el primero y el que empezara todo, con él todo terminaría. El hijo de aquel senador que había jurado que ella sufriría el infierno, aquel maldito que ni siquiera ocultaba sus depravados gustos. Como lo dijo su primera víctima él era un pedófilo que solía frecuentar un lugar en específico de la ciudad para satisfacer esos gustos donde lo pudo fácilmente interceptar.

Pensó que sería como los anteriores, que él igualmente temblaría al verla, al ver a aquel fantasma que creyó no ver nunca más estaba delante de él.

Pero algo pasó… algo que nunca creyó que pasaría.

**000**

-Las clases terminaron, pueden marcharse.

El aula comenzaba a vaciarse poco a poco y una muchacha guardaba sus útiles.

Hanabi Hyuuga tenía la mirada algo perdida ese día tras que en la mañana escuchara lo que iba a suceder con aquella joven que asesinó al hijo de ese senador, como no sentir nada si de quien hablaban era su hermana mayor.

Al principio Hanabi era una niña que no sabía bien como tratar lo que le había pasado a su hermana mayor, ¿Cómo podía manejar a su edad la noticia de lo que le hicieron a su hermana? Desde que ella desapareció y tras que la encontraron media muerta las cosas no habían sido las de siempre. Su padre, ni siquiera parecía importarle que Hinata no estuviera en casa, que su lugar en la mesa estuviera vacío, su cuarto abandonado, ella estaba ausente y aún así a su padre parecía no importarle.

Cuando ella le preguntó dónde podía estar, él simplemente dijo que debía haberse marchado con alguien, con eso daba por zanjado el tema.

Hanabi esas veces era una niña, una niña que siempre había estado muy apegada a su padre ya que su madre había muerto en al nacer ella y cuestionarlo era algo que nunca hacía, aunque esas órdenes fueran algo crueles, sobre todo con lo que correspondía a su hermana mayor a quien nunca le pudo decir nada o hacer nada hasta que fue tarde. Ella siempre estaba con su padre y era feliz, ignorando lo que le pasaba a Hinata.

Cuando era más niña recordaba que su padre no era así, las trataba a ambos igualmente, sonreía, jugaba con ambas y una vez en su mente infantil recordaba muy bien como cargaba a las dos en sus brazos riéndose con ellas, pero un día, un día en especial eso cambió, llegó a la casa completamente callado y con una mirada vacía y cuando Hinata fue a verle, él le gritó de que se alejara de él.

Desde ese día el trato entre ella y su hermana cambió, Hinata fue olvidada y ella tenía los privilegios, Hanabi amaba a su padre mucho y no le cuestionaba nada ni siquiera que tratara a su hermana así, en su mente infantil y egoísta pensaba que seguramente había hecho algo y que tarde o temprano su padre le perdonaría y todo sería como siempre.

Pero nunca pasó. Y ella nunca pensaba que algo andaba mal.

Hasta que la policía encontró a su hermana mayor en un lado de la carretera desnuda y casi muerta.

De pronto empezó a ser consciente de lo sucedido y lo que le había pasado a su hermana, al principio pensó que tuvo un accidente, hasta que un día tras las semanas que su hermana regresara y ella se marchaba de su escuela...

-Adiós Hanabi-chan.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Su celular sonó y ella lo vio donde tenía al parecer un mensaje, un mensaje que la asustó:

"Esta es tu hermana"

Abrió el archivo y abrió los ojos aterrada, como no estarlo.

En esa imagen estaba su hermana desnuda con los ojos cubiertos, amordazada y atada de las manos, su cuerpo mostraba marcas trojas y de su entrepierna salía un líquido espeso blanquecino que se escurría por su muslo mientras abajo aparecían unas simples palabras: "UNA PROSTITUTA"

La imagen fue algo que la impactó, no solo por lo cruda que era sino por la expresión de su hermana, esa expresión de sufrimiento que se quedó grabado en sus retinas y que hasta ahora seguía.

Buscó respuestas, alguna explicación, algo que le explicara que lo que estaba en su celular, aquella imagen no era su hermana, que a su hermana no le habían hecho semejante aberración, pero todo indicaba que era verdad y que a pesar de eso, a su padre no parecía importarle.

Una noche escuchó gritos y mucho ruido, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto vio a su hermana forcejeando con los guardaespaldas de su padre, ahí también estaba su primo Neji que parecía estar peleando consigo mismo mientras observaba esto, ella salió de su cuarto pero su primo evitó que se acercara.

-¿Qué le hacen a mi hermana? ¡Papá!.

-Ella…

-Tu hermana tiene algo asqueroso dentro de ella y vamos a quitárselo –dijo su padre sin miramientos.

-Hanabi, métete a tu cuarto –dijo Neji con voz suave-, Hinata-sama estará bien.

Bien, cuando ella regresó era todo menos bien, parecía estar muerta en vida.

Ella era una niña, peor si al menso hubiera intentado acercarse a ella, estar con ella tal vez todo lo ocurrido podría haberse aminorado, podría haber cambiado algo. Pero ella era una niña que solo obedecía a su padre porque lo amaba.

-Hola Hanabi-chan…

-¡Kyaaahh! –se sobresaltó ella para luego mirar molesta a quien le asustara-, Konohamaru, ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento –la sonrisa que llevaba el chico desapareció de pronto al ver la expresión de su amiga-, ¿pasa algo?

-N-no, no pasa nada.

Una niña que no supo o no quiso saber que su hermana estaba cayendo al abismo sin que nadie hubiera hecho algo al respecto.

Lejos de toda esta meditación Hinata miraba por la ventana enrejada como la luz del sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

La noche se acercaba, Hinata observaba como el sol se ponía y por alguna razón que los demás no comprenderían empezó a sentirse ansiosa porque nadie podría comprender que un ángel la visitaba cada noche, que un ángel le hacía el amor y luego desaparecía a la primera luz del mañana siguiente

El ángel, Su ángel.

Se acostó y casi como si fuera ya un acto reflejo se desabrochaba un poco la camisa que usaba para dormir en esa incómoda cama, por alguna razón sentía que esa noche podría ser una de las últimas porque su cumpleaños estaba cada vez más y más cerca, su cumpleaños su final que acabaría en su castigo por la muerte de los degenerados.

Deseaba ya no pensar en lo sucedido con el último, cuando en la noche, aquella noche en especial salía de su casa vestida con su uniforme escolar para su encuentro, el que daría fin a su pesadilla… trayendo consigo otra.

En la cabeza de Hinata estaba otro pecado mucho peor que haber asesinado a esos monstruos, había algo peor y este estaba relacionado con su pequeña hermana.

Si la ejecutaban por la muerte de esos hombres no le importaba, ella sentía que debía ser ejecutada no por ellos sino por lo que hizo.

Se poso la sábana encima y cerró los ojos, dentro de poco, muy poco él vendría.

La luna en lo alto parecía muy apagada, como si fuera un simple espectro que se colaba por la ventana o tal vez era eso ya que en cuanto la luz llegó a la ventana una figura pálida de cabellos y ojos negros aparecía y se acercaba a la cama donde aquella joven dormía tranquilamente, serena, con aquel rostro angelical.

-La última… tú eres la última.

O condenarla o ser atormentado, enviarla al abismo de la desesperación y ser libre o desobedecer y ser él quien desaparezca en esa desesperación

-Tú…

En su interior estaban peleando dos fuerzas que nunca lo habían hecho, las de cumplir el trato y las que le decían que lo que hacía estaba mal, aquellas fuerzas que desaparecieron cuando asesinó a su hermano hace varios años y lo llevaron al infierno tras traicionar lo que una vez amó.

Y ahora estaba allí de nuevo a punto de traicionar a aquel ser que….

-¡Tú eres la última!

Sin dudar, sin poder dudar se acercó a ella y levantó la sábana que le cubría, ella mostro una leve sonrisa y él sin dudarlo le dio besó en los labios mientras desabrochaba la blusa.

Empezó a alimentarse de ella, de su cuerpo y de su alma pero ella estaba feliz que así fuera, su único consuelo en esa vida estaba allí, junto a él, en un ser extraterrenal.

Pero aquel éxtasis de pronto desapareció, algo cambió de repente cuando él dejó de acariciarla

-¿Q-qué pasa?

Su ángel se había detenido, él nunca se había detenido.

-La última –dijo él.

-¿Eh?

-Eres la última.

Hinata no comprendía, cuando sin más Sasuke la sujetó del cuello y la tiraba al suelo ante su sorpresa.

-¡Kyaaaahhh!

-La última –se repetía una y otra vez-, la última.

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada, donde estaba su ángel solo podía ver una sombra, una sombra con unos ojos brillantes de color rojo, esos ojos la aterraron, no eran los ojos de un ángel, era los ojos de un monstruo. ¿Era su ángel? ¿Ese era su ángel?

-¿Q-qué haces?

-La última –dijo él-, ¡LA ÚLTIMA!

Se abalanzó contra ella y Hinata intentó escapar pero la sujetó de las piernas atrayéndola hacia él y teniéndola cerca aprisionaba uno de sus pechos con fuerza que provocó que emitiera un quejido de dolor y no era para menos, las uñas de Sasuke se estaban incrustando en su seno dejando caer hilillos de sangre. Hinata apretó los dientes intentando soltarse peor en respuesta lo que sintió fue la boca de Sasuke atrapando su otro seno mordiendo con fuerza su pezón provocando que gritara, un grito que parecía no escucharse.

Todo el ambiente parecía cambiar, era como si estuviera sumergida en una dimensión extraña, una dimensión donde su ángel parecía haberse convertido en un demonio.

El dolor en su pecho derecho aumentó y ella arqueó la espalda mientras sentía como tres de sus dedos se incrustaban en su interior, peor más que placer sintió como si una vez más le robaran su virginidad pero mil veces peor, un dolor punzante, constante que le hizo de nuevo gritar de dolor mientras abría los ojos.

Al principio había sido brusco, pero no con tal intensidad, nunca le había provocado tanto dolor.

-¿P-por qué m-me lastimas?

Él no respondía, estaba muy ocupado succionado su pecho, saboreándolo con su lengua para morderlo de nuevo provocando otro quejido.

-N-no… de-tente por favor.

Sasuke la lanzó de cara al piso y sin pensarlo dos vez se colocó encima de ella y la penetró con rudeza, Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo como su miembro esta vez golpeaba con fuerza su interior, una sensación que más que gustarle le provocó un terrible dolor que la hizo gritar.

Las embestidas que le propinaban eran un calvario un dolor que le hacía no solo sufrir sino recordar a los salvajes que ella matar, todos y cada uno de ellos de golpe, sus risas, sus caras, todo empezaba a a recrearse mientras quien creía su ángel también empezaba a violarla. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-No… n-no… por… favor… no tú…

El lugar parecía desvanecerse y en su lugar parecía que estaba en un lugar con varios espejos que le reflejaban, que reflejaban su cuerpo completo mientras Sasuke la obligaba a sentarse encima de él abriendo las piernas dejándola totalmente expuesta mientras esos espejos reflejaban su rostro de sufrimiento su posición viendo como él la penetraba rápidamente y con brutalidad, pero sin poder reflejar a quien la estaba lastimando.

Su Ángel solo era una mancha borrosa, la imagen que tenía de él en sus sueños no existía, el dolor hacía que sintiera que se ahogaba.

Sin embargo en los reflejos de pronto comenzó a notar algo en esa oscura sombra con ojos rojos que de pronto mostraron extraños diseños, un rastro casi imperceptible que recorría sus ojos hasta perderse en sus mejillas, Hinata lo notó levemente pero lo suficientemente para saber de que se trataban.

Eran lágrimas.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes para que no la escuchara, Sasuke notando esto la derriba de nuevo y seguía penetrándola mientras le jalaba del cabello para que lanzara un chillido, pero ella no le dio ese placer.

-Grita, ¡Grita! –dijo en un alarido-, ¡Grita para mí!

Hinata apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Te dije que gritaras!

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Eres la última, ¡la última! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESTO MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE ES!

La sombra de los espejos poco a poco se borrara, Hinata abrió los ojos viendo en ellos como esto sucedía, la sombra tomaba formas de una criatura que parecía un hombre, un hombre de piel oscura, cabello gris abundante con labios negros donde colmillos se mostraban que mostraban una mueca de rabia. Un ser monstruoso con ese par de ojos rojos con diseños extraños y unas horrendas manos que salían de su espalda a modo de alas.

La criatura se apareció a ella en toda su expresión.

Sasuke la obligó a girar para mirarla frente apretando sus senos con fuerzas incrustando sus uñas en estos, Hinata creó los ojos y por poco lanza un grito.

-¡Mírame! Aquí está tu ángel –gritó él-, ¡aquí está tu amado ángel!

Los ojos de Hinata le miraron, Sasuke sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese instante, ella perdería por completo la cordura al verlo en su forma real y con eso su alma, su desdichada alma sería arrancada de su cuerpo y sería llevada al destino que su señor le tenía reservado.

Con eso el sería libre por cien años, ella era la última que faltaba.

LA ÚLTIMA.

Pero Sasuke sintiendo el clímax en su ser notó en los ojos algo que nunca, nunca en su existencia como el monstruo que era había notado en sus anteriores víctimas.

Tristeza, sus ojos mostraban tristeza pero no pro le que le pasaba, esa tristeza era por él, sus ojos expresaban eso y también ternura, aún mostraban ternura.

"No… no me mires así… ¡no lo hagas!"

Se acercaba el final pero antes de que sucediera Sasuke se detuvo y los espejos que se crearon estallaron de pronto mientras una figura monstruosa aparecía en estos.

-¡NOOOO!

Sasuke la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando todos los espejos estallaron y un rugido se elevó hasta perderse.

No podía, simplemente no podía permitir que ella tuviera ese destino tan cruel

Sintió una caricia en su rostro, la mano temblorosa de Hinata pasó por ella, un roce suave y cálido que hizo que él se sorprendiera.

-Que… ¿qué haces?

Ella seguía acariciando su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó suavemente

-¿Acaso? ¿¡Acaso no ves que soy!? ¿¡NO LO VES!?

-Te veo.

Ella tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él, en aquellos ojos monstruosos con esos extraños diseños que al igual que los de ella le miraban fijamente. En esos ojos, en el espejo que los reflejaba ella vio algo que tal vez muchas de las victimas de aquel joven nunca vieron, algo imperceptible tal vez para muchos, pero ella lo notó de inmediato, como no reconocer esa mirada si incluso ella la tuvo por tantos años.

-¿Por qué estas triste?

Sasuke estalló en furia.

-¡¿Acaso no tienes miedo?! Yo he venido todo este tiempo solo por tu alma, ¡Solo por eso!

Hinata no le tenía miedo.

-Entonces tómala –dijo ella-, si la necesitas te la doy, no me importa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo en ese momento, ¿cómo ella era capaz de verle en ese estado y no sentir terror? ¿Cómo ella era capaz de ofrecerle su alma sin saber lo que significaba eso? ÉL la lastimó, la hizo sufrir y aúna sí ella no parecía odiarlo o temerle, sus ojos solo reflejaban ternura.

Lo miraba en su forma real, en el aspecto demoniaco que le había dado en ese abismo y aún así… Sasuke le abrazó y empezó a llorar, Hinata al sentir su abrazo le correspondió suavemente cerrando sus ojos.

Poco a poco ese cuerpo frío se calentaba desvaneciéndose aquella sensación de soledad que ella sentía y que ambos experimentaban y cuando pasó eso la imagen demoniaca de aquel que tenía encima cambió a la de un joven solo un poco mayor que ella de cabello y ojos negros que no paraban de llorar.

-A pesar de lo que me hacías lo sabía –dijo ella-, estabas sufriendo, siempre has estado sufriendo.

-Tonta…

Hinata sujetó el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y le dio un leve beso en sus labios, un beso que Sasuke correspondió, el primer beso que ambos se daban.

Pale moon wander  
I'm wide awake  
Lord have mercy on my soul

La luna pálida vaga  
Estoy completamente despierta  
Dios ten piedad de mi alma

-Me llamo Sasuke –dijo él tras separar sus labios de los de ella.

-Yo soy Hinata –dibujó una sonrisa tímida en sus labios-, me alegro de verte, Sasuke-kun…

Sus labios de nuevo se juntaron, un beso celestial y maldito, sobrenatural y terrenal, todo mezclado cuando una maldición tan antigua como el hombre se apoderó de ellos, algo que hizo que los ángeles cayeran, que los demonios busquen su redención.

Una maldición creada por Dios, la mayor imperfección que desatara en el mundo:

"**Amor"**

**Canto 04  
Seal Of Woven Years**

**END**

Yo hice la parte final, no sé si me salió muy bien ya que con tanta… cosa es difícil poner dulzura a esta historia, bien hasta la siguiente. Espero que comenten y nos critiquen como debe ser. Hasta la que viene más o menos la siguiente semana.

**Pato.**


	5. Canto 05

**Poesía Para Los Envenenados**

Y aquí está el quinto canto, desde aquí nos deschavetamos un poco (como siempre) maldito y bendito sea a la vez Shin Megami Tensei, sin más les dejo con la lectura y gracias de antemano por perder su tiempo con nosotros XD. **Pato**

**NOTA: **Mensaje de B. BadGuy para lso que leen. ¡SOY HOMBRE CARAMBA!

**NOTA2: **Antes de que sigamos con los malentendidos please T.T Pato o sea yo ¡Soy Chica! Ya se que es raro que haya grupitos asi pero hay. please.

**Canto 05**

**Faded Angel **

Kurutta tsuki wo uketome  
ryoute wo kakae obieteru sora  
kono koe ga todoku made  
yoake no otozure mo yurusenai mama

La luna es atrapada y sostenida  
con ambas manos por el asustado cielo  
hasta que esta voz te alcance  
no permitiré la visita del amanecer  
(Gackt – White Eyes)

Cuando un hombre nace siempre se le asigna un guardián, un trozo de si mismo que representa su conexión con aquel plano que todos deberían estar destinados a conocer, con diferentes nombres pero con la misma función de proteger al ser con el que nacieron.

El ángel de la guarda, aquella criatura encargada de protegernos. Que nadie ve pero esta siempre al lado del hombre.

Nos e puede pensar que un ángel puede defender al ser humano de todo, algunos son capaces de hacerlo, otros no. No es su culpa, el ser humano mismo les ha dado sus limitaciones, sus debilidades y a veces ellos solo resultan ser un leve recuerdo de creencias pasadas, algo que se olvidaba, que era desechable.

Aún sí ellos seguían protegiendo al hombre ya a ellos no les importaba, para ellos solo lo visible era real y lo que no solo era superstición. Los guardianes del hombre siempre se han enfrentado a la oscuridad deseosa de acabar con este aunque no siempre han salido victoriosos, la peor deshonra para ellos aparte de haber fallado a quien defendían era ver como este se convertía en lo que ellos intentaban combatir.

Tal catástrofe los alejaba, los convertía en simples espectros famélicos que recuerdan los tiempos donde una vez ellos pudieron haber hecho una diferencia, pero no fueron capaces de lograrlo. Aunque sean ángeles ellos no podían evitar que el hombre cayera en manos de la oscuridad, no podían evitar su libre albedrío.

Y también la oscuridad estaba en su contra, los demonios saben matar ángeles así como los ángeles saben acabar con los demonios.

Pero aún sin la intervención directa de los seres de la sombra ¿Se pueden imaginar la angustia de uno de ellos al saber que ha fallado en todo? ¿La angustia de no haber podido proteger a quien debía proteger y luego ver como se convertía en todo lo que quería evitar? Nadie podría imaginarlo y quien estaba sentado en una esquina de aquel edificio en ruinas lo había experimentado en su propio ser, aquel terrible fracaso estaba en su interior.

Al haber sufrido tal desgracia él mismo se había castigado privándose de la luz que le dio forma, el mismo se arrancó sus ojos para no ver la luz y tras esto se quedó en un lugar esperan desaparecer, marchitándose poco a poco por voluntad propia hasta desaparecer.

Aquel ángel se había auto impuesto ese castigo, deseaba desaparecer por su fracaso que había causado un sin número de acontecimientos, terribles tragedias. Aunque hubiera ya pasado cuatro años humanos desde aquel fatídico momento donde él no fue capaz de hacer nada, no haber sido capaz de evitarlo a pesar de poder ver el espacio y tiempo de modo tan distinto. En su ser se arremolinaban las caras, los cuerpos de aquellos que quien debía proteger había asesinado y pero aún sintió el sufrimiento en el último instante, sintió todo y también como su alma antes brillante se convertía en un espectro marchito que dejó de emitir aquella bella luz de la inocencia.

Todos los instantes de lo que pudo ser, lo que fue, lo que será con una simple decisión o un arranque de valor, todo estaba en su cabeza y él no deseaba ya saberlo, solo deseaba desaparecer por no haber sido capaz de protegerla de aquello que se supone no debió sucederle.

Como todo guardián amaba a quien protegía y ese amor hacía que su fracaso fuera aún más doloroso, más desgarrador.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para desvanecerse? ¿Cuánto pasaría para que su mismo ser se extinguiera? Días, meses, años, milenios, su castigo auto impuesto para expiar su error podría tardar mucho, poco, o al misma eternidad y lo sabía porque cuando su momento llega sus visiones de la persona que protegían empezarían a cesar.

Pero no cesaban y eso significaba que aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para lamentarse de su error, de su fracaso.

Así pensaba cuando de entre las sombras observó como algo o mejor dicho alguien aparecía, aunque no pudiera verlo podía sentirlo, podía sentir aquella aura oscura e inmunda de un demonio, tal vez curioso de sentir aunque débilmente la presencia de un ángel y estaba seguro que le esperaba, porque los demonios solían aparecer a veces para acabar con aquellos ángeles que fallaron solo por diversión y tal vez este había venido por eso mismo.

El aura demoniaca le daba una forma, una figura que parecía ser de un joven casi humano de no ser por aquella esencia que despedía, de aquellas muestras de suciedad, sangre y muerte clásicas de su estirpe.

Un joven demonio… pero mientras lo sentía empezó a notar algo raro en él, algo que intentaba relucir en su aura maldita, algo que le llamó atención y que hizo que sus deseos de desvanecerse desaparecieran en esos momentos. Ese interés aumentó más cuando sintió más auras oscuras que se acercaban.

Se acercaban para dar caza a aquel que acababa de llegar.

**000**

(Modo primera persona: Hinata)

Como siempre, tras que el sol alumbrara la ventana él ya no estaba, su imagen, su imagen real no era muy distinta a una persona normal y a pesar de verlo así no cambia mi idea de que él es un ángel.

Un ángel que está sufriendo.

Estaba llorando, a pesar de lo que estaba haciéndome estaba llorando, era como si no tuviera otra salida algo que pude comprender en sus ojos. Peleaba consigo mismo y tal vez lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era que lo odiara, que dejara de pensar en él como pienso, pero, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo juzgaría? Si yo he hecho cosas atroces.

Siempre pensé en él como alguien inquebrantable y su llanto cambió eso y no para peor sino que me mostró su lado humano, ese lado que nos hacía iguales y a la vez tan distintos.

Todo indicaba que quería matarme porque con ello al parecer él sería libre, libre de algún tormento que no conozco pero que llevaba arrastrando desde hace mucho, no me hubiera importado dar mi vida para que él dejara de sufrir, si mi vida servía para que su sufrimiento acabara lo hubiera dado gustosa.

Pero él no pudo hacerlo y en lugar de eso nos besamos, es la primera vez que sentí su beso no como algo sobrenatural, sino como el beso de alguien que parecía quererme.

Querer. Una palabra que yo creí que nunca más entendería su significado.

Sin embargo, ahora temo lo que le vaya a pasar, dijo que era todo lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba, que él era un monstruo, lo que el folclore llamó un Íncubo. Un demonio que se alimenta de las mujeres, que robaba sus almas y era obvio que detrás de él había un ser terrible que le obligaba a hacer lo que hacía y que no estaría muy contento por su acción de no llevarse mi alma.

Un demonio, un Íncubo

No importa lo que él crea ser, para mí sigue siendo un ángel y jamás le tendré miedo, como tenerle miedo a aquel ángel que ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos, el ser que estuvo presente cuando nadie lo estuvo. Él no era un monstruo, solo fue alguien como yo que cometió un error, solo eso.

…Hace frío.

(Modo tercera persona)

Hinata se levantó de su cama sintiéndose sola. A pesar de ese beso dulce ahora se sentía terriblemente sola, como si él se hubiera despedido de ella para siempre esa noche.

Hacía un ambiente frío y ella se cubrió abotonándose su camisa con algo de cuidado ya que aunque las heridas que tenía en sus senos no le dolían si le incomodaban un poco. Mientras lo hacía recordó el nombre de su amado ángel.

-Sasuke-kun…

Se tocó los labios, el sabor de Sasuke aún estaba presente. De nuevo la soledad se transformaba en una sensación de tranquilidad y algo más, aunque fuera ridículo mientras recordaba ese beso su corazón latió con fuerza, un latido que hace mucho no había sentido. Ese latido nervioso como cuando veía a aquel joven que tanto le había gustado y a quien nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía.

Se sintió viva. Hace tanto que no se había sentido así.

La enfermera entró a su habitación.

-Buenos días muchacha –le saludó sin muchos ánimos. La verdad deseaba estar en todos lados menos en la habitación de aquella chica, no es que fuera una paciente hostil o peligrosa como muchas que había tratado, era solo que siempre parecía más un cascarón vacío que una chica.

-Ah… hola…

La mujer dejó las pastillas que tomaba según indicaciones para tratar un trastorno mental que era obvio que ella no tenía y fue a su cama para cambiar las sábanas.

-Las manchas de sangre son difíciles de sacar –dijo ella un poco molesta-, ¿hasta cuándo vas a hacerlo? ¿Hmmm?

-¿Y-yo? Yo no…

-Ah, ¿no?

La mujer sin miramientos le abrió la camisa mostrando las marcas que tenían sus pechos, las marcas de uñas que se habían incrustado en su ser y por el movimiento brusco hizo que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y esto qué es?

-N-no es nada…

La enfermera las observó, estas eran distintas a las de siempre.

-¿¡Cómo que nada!? Déjame ver…

La mujer le obligó a sentarse para revisarlas, las heridas eran algo profundas y eso le extraño ya que las uñas de Hinata no estaban crecidas, ahora incluso estaban limpias y sin manchas de sangre. Las heridas en cambio parecían hechas por uñas largas y que terminaban en punta.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –le preguntó.

Hinata callaba.

-Dímelo…

Silencio, además ¿quién le creería? La mujer molesta le sujetó de los hombros.

-Mira niña, a mi no me importa ahora si te violaron cinco o diez sujetos o si mataste al hijo de un Rey, si sigues haciéndote estas heridas ten por seguro que te devolverán al pabellón B, ¿entiendes? Debes parar.

Hinata recordaba aquel sitio, el lugar donde estaban los casos incurables. Los casos de psicópatas trastornados que habían causado atrocidades cuando estuvieron libres. El lugar donde encerraban a los monstruos.

-Yo… yo no…

La mujer se alejó.

-Muchas dicen que el Jefe de Psiquiatría parece que te ha puesto el ojo y es por eso que no te han mandado aún allí, si es así tú…

-A-Asuma-san es el esposo de mi maestra –le dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a la enfermera-, él… él s-solo quiere ayudarme.

La mujer parecía sorprendida de esta respuesta, ella nunca le había respondido, nunca. Por algún motivo se sintió culpable de haberle hablado así.

-Niña, si tú no quieres ayudarte él solo pierde su tiempo.

-Lo sé –dijo ella-, lo sé.

La chica estaba muy extraña ese día, no podía explicar que podía tener pero no iba a pensarlo, había más pacientes en ese sitio como para fijarse solo en ella.

-¿Sabías que dentro de poco se iniciara el juicio por los hombres que mataste?

Hinata asintió y esa sensación que experimentó se esfumó de golpe.

-Es lo que merezco.

-¿Qué?

-Yo hice algo horrible, yo…

La enfermera le sujetó de los hombros y parecía algo molesta.

-La verdad parece que estás algo loca –dijo ella-, mataste a un grupo depravados, no hiciste nada horrible.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y la enfermera lanzó un bufido y se marchó no sin antes decirle que regresaría dentro de poco para curarle esas heridas.

-Gra-gracias…

-Sí que hoy estás rara…

Por primera vez Hinata mostró una leve sonrisa como si fuera una disculpa.

-E-eso siempre me lo han dicho

La enfermera le sonrió.

-Cámbiate, el sol te hará bien.

-Gra-Gracias señorita enfermera.

-Me llamo Shizune, no señorita enfermera

-¿Ah?

Shizune parecía algo ofendida.

-Oye, te he estado cuidando desde que te metieron aquí, deberías recordar al menos mi nombre.

-L-lo siento.

-Olvídalo.

Shizune estando fuera del cuarto donde estaba Hinata empezó a pensar, hace un tiempo que ese escándalo había vuelto a renacer ya que se acercaba poco a poco el día en que cumpliría la mayoría de edad, pero ahora en lugar de verla como una loca inestable todas la empezaban a considerar una especie de heroína trágica, la que se deshizo de unos monstruos por el bien de muchas niñas inocentes.

Las masas son así, a quien al principio pueden odiar y desear su muerte de repente aquella misma persona pasaba a ser una especie de ídolo, un héroe por ser capaz de enfrentarse al sistema corrupto o haber desafiado lo que nadie en sus sanos cabales haría. Eso era lo que representaba Hinata e incluso organizaciones ya empezaban a defenderla, defenderla porque hizo lo que la ley no pudo, castigar a esos malditos.

Pero para Hinata eso no era cierto, a pesar de estar siempre distante se había logrado informar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no le animaba, ella no era nada de lo que pintaban los medios, ella era un monstruo, en su interior lo sabía, en su mente estaba todo.

Ella hizo algo mucho peor que matarlos, hizo algo terrible que no podía confesar, algo que ocultaba y la carcomía.

Si aquella noche no hubiera pasado lo que pasó tal vez se sentiría algo agradecida por aquellos que la apoyaban y la creían inocente, pero aquella noche hizo que pensara que merecía ser castigada… Ella tenía que ser castigada, en su corazón sentía que debía ser así.

Aquella noche cuando estaba lista para encontrarse cara a cara con él, con el primero que le desgraciara la vida, vistiendo su uniforme de marinero, ella respiró hondo, notando como el nerviosismo intentaba apoderarse de ella, su hermana no había entrado como los anteriores días a verla y eso le hacía sentirse mejor, este día acababa todo, por fin todo acababa.

Por fin todo terminaría.

Por desgracia no fue tan fácil como ella pudo haber creído, aunque se esperara cualquier contingencia ahora, cualquier cosa que pudiera venir por parte de él. Nunca pudo prever lo que realmente sucedió.

Seguramente nadie hubiera podido preverlo y cuando pasó, su destino había sido fijado.

-Hanabi…

**000**

Había vagado lo más posible entre las sombras, lo más lejos posible de ella porque sabía bien lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, no era necesario tener un presentimiento porque los sentía cerca, sentía a esas criaturas que muy pronto llegarían hasta él para hacerle pagar su traición.

Sasuke entró en aquel sitio en ruinas y se sentó en el piso entre las sombras que le permitían seguir en el plano mortal para esperar y también pensar. Otro tal vez hubiera usado el tiempo para escapar lo más lejos posible pero él sabía bien que eso era imposible, ellos lo atraparían porque sentirían su olor, su esencia demoniaca hasta el donde sea que intentara ir. Ni siquiera el fin del mundo le salvaría de sus perseguidores.

No tenía escapatoria y era por eso que prefirió quedarse allí a esperarlos y pensar.

Pensar en ella.

¿Por qué ella no sé comportó como las demás? ¿Por qué no se volvió loca cuando sus ojos lo vieron en ese aspecto demoniaco, con su aspecto real? ¿Por qué ella era diferente a las demás? Ella de entre todas no le había temido, no lo observó con asco o terror, en sus ojos solo vio dulzura y piedad, cosas que hace tanto tiempo no había sentido que volver a tener esa sensación en su ser lo estremeció, lo sobrecogió de tal manera que le hizo recordar que hace mucho tiempo él había sido un humano que había deseado algo mejor.

Algo mejor a haber estado en ese abismo de tormento eterno y llevando inocentes a las garras de un demonio.

Mientras más pensaba los motivos de por qué ella era diferente siempre venía una razón clara. Hinata ya había vivido el infierno, un terrible infierno de donde apenas pudo salir y tener enfrente a un monstruo no significaba nada para ella. Ella podía ver más allá de aquel rostro monstruoso y ver lo que una vez fue él.

Podía ver al humano oculto en el diablo.

Pero eso no hacía otra cosa que la situación empeorara, ella fue la última que se supone debió enviar al infierno, la última y él por fin sería libre o al menos lo sería por un tiempo y creyó que si se comportaba como aquellos que la ultrajaron podría conseguirlo, si la maltrataba le haría recordarlos y eso lograría que ella lo odiara, si lo odiaba podría haberlo logrado sin sentir ese sentimiento tan primitivo del ser humano la verdadera apariencia de Sasuke cambiaría por completo su forma de verlo.

Pero eso no resultó así.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en hacerle eso? ¿Por qué creyó que con eso sería capaz de llevar a esa niña de nuevo al tormento del que había logrado salir apenas convida? Pensar en eso, solo pensarlo hizo que se sintiera asco de sí mismo.

No solo por sus acciones con ella, sino por haber sido capaz de hacer esto por tantos años, haber seguido los deseos de aquel monstruo para ser libre, por ser el monstruo egoísta que les negaba a unas pobres jovencitas su entrada a la luz para que él siguiera caminando en ese podrido mundo sabiendo que luego regresaría a la cloaca que lo escupió.

Porque, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer estando libre del tormento? ¿Redimir sus pecados? Él no era así, además, ni siquiera las acciones más loables serían capaz de borrar que por su culpa varias jóvenes y entre ellas Hinata sufrían en esa maquinaria demoniaca.

Jamás lo pensó antes y ahora lo hacía. Gracias a él todas esas chicas, todas y cada una sin excepción eran los juguetes de aquel demonio, de ese ser que era libre de torturarlas, despellejarlas trozo a trozo con ganchos ardientes, arrancarles la piel y quitarles los miembros uno a uno para luego violarlas, reemplazar partes de ellas con maquinaria que buscaba lo lógico en la ilógica, ¡Todo gracias a él! ¿Cuántas de ellas no eran como la joven que dejó en su cama durmiendo? Cuantas hubieran querido ser felices, buscar la felicidad, un poco de luz en ese mundo donde la oscuridad reinaba aún cuando el sol se elevaba.

Muchas… todas y él les negó sus deseos, solo él.

Se cubrió el rostro pensando en esto, su odio le había hecho creer que solo él importaba por sobre todo lo demás, todo debía desaparecer si era necesario para lograr lo que deseara. Eso fue lo que le impulsó de vivo y lo siguió impulsando después de muerto, lo impulsó para regresar al mundo humano para hacerles pagar su estadía en ese infierno donde ingresó por culpa de aquel que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y aún en sus recuerdos atormentados recordaba.

Por él, él inició todo. Él lo llevó al infierno con lo que hizo, **él** destruyó todo lo que amaba.

Por él, por ese odio que le inculcó hizo cosas atroces y ese mismo odio ahora había atrapado a esa pobre joven que no se lo merecía. Si al menos la hubiera conocido antes, si hubiera habido alguien como ella.

Estuvo a punto de llevarla con ese monstruo que era la encarnación de todo aquello que Hinata tuvo que experimentar, como podía enviarlo de nuevo a ese abismo…

Nunca se había tocado el corazón, no había tenido corazón hasta conocerla.

Si en su tiempo ella hubiera estado, si la hubiera encontrado tal vez… solo tal vez… En esos pensamientos, en ese leve lapso de arrepentimiento en su cabeza apareció una silueta débil que pasó por su lado chocando con él, parecía una joven y esta estaba llorando, una figura que él dejó pasar.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, su pasado, el pasado de un hombre del cual quedaba muy poco aparecía, pero como fragmentos sin forma fija.

Ya no podía hacer nada, eso lo sabía peor al menos podría hacer algo por Hinata…

Hinata, recordaba haberla dejado durmiendo tranquilamente, observó las marcas de los maltratos que le hizo en su cuerpo, pero a su vez su rostro tenía una expresión tan tranquila, tan en paz que a Sasuke le hizo sonreír por alguna razón. Recordó acariciar las marcas que él le hizo suavemente provocando un estremecimiento en ella y después acarició su bello rostro y luego su cabello.

Ese cabello negro donde veía las estrellas sintiendo que no podía arrastrarla al infierno, ya había sufrido demasiado.

Antes de marcharse le besó en los labios suavemente porque podría ser la última vez que sería capaz de hacerlo, sus acciones habían creado una reacción en el abismo , todas relacionadas con la furia de su señor que estuvo ahí presente para atrapar a la joven, para arrancarle su alma y él mismo se lo impidió. Sasuke la cubrió antes de que siquiera se acercara, el rugido que emitió su amo retumbó en sus oídos, le haría pagar, le haría rogar clemencia, eso era lo que significaba ese rugido de furia.

Si él estaba con ella, la ira de su amo la alcanzaría de un modo u otro, pero si él estaba lejos ellos no podrían tocarla porque él era el nexo entre su amo y sus víctimas, por lo que su amo tendría que encontrar a otro que estuviera dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo, pero él estaba seguro que si pasaba Hinata esta vez sería capaz de expulsarlo, nadie más del infierno podría hacerle nada y el destino que le esperaba prefería sufrirlo mil veces él a ver cómo ella lo sufría, eso era lo que pensaba y no cambiaría de opinión.

Sasuke no dejaría que otra vez alguien lastimara el cuerpo y alma de Hinata más de lo que estaba. Aunque eso significaba alejarse de ella para siempre.

En ese instante antes de marcharse Sasuke sintió su caricia del sol en su cuerpo. Aquel sol antes significaba su expulsión del mundo real, la señal para irse y que en ese momento cambió.

Antes de dejar a Hinata la luz del sol le llego de lleno pero no lo hizo desvanecerse, aunque pasó un momento algo largo él aún seguía allí y ante todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo que generalmente antes de irse mostraba el aspecto de un monstruo no hacía ningún cambio, su cuerpo seguía siendo de un humano a pesar de la caricia del astro rey. No le había pasado absolutamente anda.

Aunque los demonios solo pueden estar en la oscuridad y las sombras porque el sol significaba su destierro él continuó allí, no se desvanecía.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó a Hinata moviéndose levemente, Sasuke estuvo tentado en quedarse con ella cuando abriera los ojos. Pero era mejor alejarse, alejarse para protegerla.

La luz del recinto se apagaba, el cielo se nublaba como si un invierno antes de tiempo parecía acercarse. No, no era el invierno.

Las luces de todo el lugar, las luces que provenían de las ventanas rotas desaparecían, todo el lugar comenzaba a ser tragado por la oscuridad y en esa oscuridad comenzó a escuchar chillidos junto con rechinar de dientes. Las criaturas de su amo estaban allí.

Ya lo habían encontrado.

¿Qué puedes hacer al saber que aunque huyas igualmente te atraparán? ¿Qué haces cuando estás acorralado sin escape? O puedes intentar de nuevo huir o quedarte y hacerles ver que no se las tendrían fácil. Dos opciones y Sasuke escogió la segunda opción, se quedó ahí esperando a los subordinados de su señor, aunque no tuviera posibilidades pelearía contra ellos y cuando lograran someterlo y llevarlo hacia aquel que se encargaría de hacerle lamentar su osadía él se habrá llevado al menos a diez de ellos.

Sabiendo que su amo destrozaría su alma cuando lo capturaran, que la haría mil pedazos para convertirlo en una criatura más de la fauna infernal y su consciencia desapareciendo para siempre él seguiría peleando hasta caer. Porque él destruyó lo que sea que planeaba, Hinata era la última y cuando los espejos aparecieron su amo vino en persona por ella sin lograrlo.

Debía estar furioso, deseoso de retribución, de deseos de hacerle pagar.

Los chillidos seguían, el rechinar de dientes.

La oscuridad poco a poco se tragaba todo el lugar, Sasuke empezó a observar como ellos aparecían.

Cerró por un instante sus ojos y tocó con sus dedos sus labios, esos que besaron a Hinata suavemente, la sensación que tuvo en ese instante no se borraba, ¿cómo podría borrarse? Ese beso estaba cargado de un sentimiento que jamás creyó experimentar cuando estaba vivo y que ahora experimentaba como un ser demoniaco. La tibieza de sus labios, su sabor que experimentó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho.

Ese beso lleno de ternura.

-Ssssasssukkkeee –silbó una de las criaturas.

Una cara apareció entre las sombras, una criatura calva de piel amarillenta cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda de cuerpo cosida a la piel levantando pliegues asquerosos en ella.

Su boca mostraba sus dientes podridos y mezclados con acero junto con las encías gracias a unos ganchos que estaban incrustados en su cara junto con alambres creando una sonrisa, una horrible sonrisa eterna jalando la piel.

La criatura salió de la oscuridad y junto con esta aparecieron otras más con su mismo parecido aunque con leves diferencias en su cara. Vendas sucias, ojos cosidos o simplemente sin ellos, sus rostros siempre se diferenciaban pero no podían diferenciarse en su cuerpo.

Sus pechos desnudos tenían en el lugar donde iba el corazón un agujero donde ese órgano había sido reemplazado por un mecanismo de tuercas y resortes que funcionaban emitiendo un horrendo tic tac como si de un reloj se tratara, para acabar ese aspecto grotesco la columna vertebral estaba expuesta junto con los músculos de la espalda y de la misma columna sobresalían vértebras filosas bañadas en hierro.

Ese era el cuerpo estirado producto de las eternas torturas de aquel círculo infernal, músculos tensos de todas sus extremidades que estaban alargadas, los pies y manos arrancadas dejando solo muñones donde estaban incrustadas casi quirúrgicamente filosas cuchillas y sus posturas asemejaban más a la posición de una araña de cuatros patas

Aquellos monstruos salieron de las sombras en un grupo numeroso silbando su nombre y mientras más la sombra se extendía más y más aparecían, la oscuridad empezaba a reinar presa del temible poder de su amo.

-Sssasssukeee…

-Sssassukkeee…

Eso era lo que le esperaba, esos monstruos que son residuos de los que caían al infierno, los que morían por odio, por el odio ciego, aquellas cosas que se acercaban hacia él una vez fueron almas humanas, antes eran personas que ahora se habían convertido en monstruos.

Y él pronto se convertiría en uno de ellos.

-Tardaron mucho –dijo Sasuke aún sentado

Las criaturas emitieron un silbido que hacía helar la sangre. El joven de ojos negros cambió su forma a la de aquel demonio que viera Hinata y las alas parecidas a manos salieron de su espalda, sabiendo que aún así no podía hacer mucho.

-Sssassukeee…

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Vengan!

Las criaturas lo rodearon, eran cientos, miles que inundaban la oscuridad silbando y uno de ellos dio el primer paso ,mientars abría su boca para de un salto abalanzarse contra él.

-Así me gusta, ¡Vengan!

Una pelea se desataba ajena a ojos humanos.

**000**

-¡¿Qué acaba de decirme?!

En el escritorio de un hombre había un folder con varios papeles, papeles que él creyó nunca ver.

-No pudimos hacer nada, la televisión local ya las tiene… el juez que vio esto está decidido a que se abra un proceso y también modificar la sentencia de aquella muchacha.

-¡Esa perra mató a mi hijo!

-Y su hijo mató a varias niñas –dijo su asistente sin miramientos-, las pruebas que están aquí son irrefutables. Con esto pueden alegar defensa propia y también se reabrirán los casos de las otras niñas desaparecidas y asesinadas.

Aquel hombre de traje apretó los dientes, por la ventana empezó a observar a varios periodistas que recibieron estos papeles. Periodistas, parvada de buitres que están volando alrededor listos cuando un cadáver ni siquiera huele a podrido.

-Señor, lamento decirle que este escándalo lo está perjudicando, van a expulsarlo del senado.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-No se puede hacer nada al respecto, quieren que desaloje su oficina y van a investigar si usted no ha estado en complicidad con su hijo en los secuestros y las muertes…

-largo –le interrumpió.

-Pero…

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Quien le acababa de dar la noticia se marchó algo temeroso, al estar completamente solo aquel hombre lleno de furia tiró todo lo que tenía en su escritorio al piso rugiendo de rabia.

-¡Maldita puta!

Su rabia no era para menos, no solo su hijo no sería vengado, no importaba la influencia que tenía y que le había servido tanto tiempo, sino que su carrera estaba a punto de ser arruinada junto con su vida entera. Todo porque su hijo no fue lo suficientemente listo como para acabar con ella tras divertirse con sus amigotes, solo porque este le dijo que ella era muy especial, muy distinta a las otras porque no abandonaba sus esperanzas, se negaba a rendirse, cuando las otras al poco rato o se mataban ellas mismas o ya se convertían en unas totales zorras ella aún intentaba seguir siendo ella misma. No cedía.

Fue por eso que ella aguantó tanto y por eso en esos momentos provocaba que todo se viniera abajo.

Porque el padre de aquel monstruo lo sabía, sabía las inclinaciones de su hijo y no hizo nada para cambiarlo, su hijo solo era el resultado de la carrera que él llevó y de su divorcio. Pero en lugar de corregirlo solo dejó rienda suelta a sus apetitos malsanos para que no interfirieran con su brillante carrera, incluso él le había proporcionado sus víctimas, no solo las que estaban en la lista de desaparecidas y muertas, hubo más, muchas más.

Y ahora la que destruyó todo no sufriría su venganza, estaría libre y él arruinado. La vida no era justa.

No, esto iba a quedarse así, él se vengaría no solo por su hijo sino por él, porque esa maldita jovencita estaba destruyendo su mundo, la destrozaría en mil pedazos y luego iría contra el infeliz que estaba revolviendo las cenizas que creyó haber apagado, quienquiera que fuera.

Pero, ¿quién? ¿Quién fue?

-¿Los enviaste? –preguntó un detective algo sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Parece que habrá mucha turbulencia estas semanas

En un lugar alejado de la ira de ese hombre en un pequeño cubículo de la estación de policía dos hombres conversaban mientras los demás parecían estar ajenos a lo que ellos conversaban, el revuelo que se acababa de desatar sobre el senador y su hijo y aquellos casos que ellos no pudieron resolver de niñas que fueron secuestradas, violadas y asesinadas estaba en el aire de la jefatura de policía.

-¿Ahora que sigue?

-Solo esperar.

Quienes estaban hablando eran un hombre joven de cabello corto pelirrojo que tenía líneas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos celestes, tenía aspecto serio que se resaltaba con un traje de color café oscuro y el otro era un hombre de largo cabello negro y traje blanco que sonreía un poco.

-Aunque las leyes son las leyes. Por más malnacidos que hayan sido esos desgraciados ella los torturó para luego matarlos y no lo negó, pero con lo que encontraste la sentencia podría ser modificada. Incluso siendo optimistas ella podría salir con una fianza que por lo que veo estarás más que dispuesto a pagar… si a esto sumamos que acabamos de destapar un escándalo en el senado en uno de sus miembros más importantes, todo saldría viento en popa para tu… prima.

El hombre de cabello negro extendió su mano y el pelirrojo la estrechó.

-Gracias por tu ayuda… Gaara.

-No tienes porque dármelas, yo también quería que ella fuera liberada. Con lo que hizo tal vez salvó la vida de varias niñas, aunque aún haya depravados en todo el mundo al menos cinco están ardiendo en el infierno.

El hombre del traje blanco hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

-Que tengas un buen día –se despidió el hombre de cabellos negros.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Neji-san?

El hombre se detuvo antes, aquel hombre joven al igual que Hinata tenía los ojos celestes, casi blancos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

El joven se quedó quieto sin mirarle, Gaara continuó.

-Cuando fui a la residencia Hyuuga cuando era más joven noté claramente como la observabas

Neji tragó saliva.

-La observabas con odio y desprecio. Y de repente has hecho hasta lo imposible para cambiar el inminente destino que declaraba su muerte. La mirada que tenías no se borra de la noche a la mañana, continúa mucho tiempo, no solo días o meses, dura años. Yo conozco bien esa mirada porque yo observaba a todos igual.

Neji bajaba la mirada.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Gaara

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Debo conocer a las personas con las que trabajo.

Neji miró el techo.

-Yo le hice mucho daño –respondió-, un daño que no se merecía y aunque esto no pueda enmendarlo, quiero que ella trate de rehacer su vida, con su hermana, con su familia.

Neji suspiró.

-Yo solo quiero eso.

Tras decir esto Neji se alejó de Gaara que cerró sus ojos, pensativo.

-Culpa, ¿eh?

Gaara era un detective que recién se había unido a la fuerza policiaca y seguramente con lo que acababa de hacer se había granjeado la simpatía y el desprecio de muchos por seguir una investigación que se supone estaba archivado. Esas investigaciones estaban destapando un oscuro secreto que un senador guardaba sobre su hijo y que lo relacionaba con la desaparición de otras niñas que tuvieron la misma o peor suerte que la jovencita que estaba en el manicomio y que si Artemisa la justicia por fin se fijaba en ella podría cambiar ese destino.

Claro que tampoco hubiera sido posible esto sin la ayuda del primo de la joven, de Neji Hyuuga.

Cuando era más joven los conoció levemente porque su padre visitó al de aquella joven por negocios y estando con ellos notó claramente la aspereza de las relaciones en esa familia, sobre todo en aquel que le estaba ayudando y el padre de la chica, había claramente odio en ellos, odio dirigido hacia aquella joven tímida que seguramente no debía saber los motivos.

¿Qué razones provocaron que ahora aquel joven que odiaba a esa chica hiciera todo por ayudarla? ¿Qué clase de daño le hizo? Una pregunta que tal vez pudo resolver un poco ahora, pero era obvio que había más, mucho más.

Ahora solo quedaba saber si el senador que estaba a punto de perderlo todo no tomaba represalias en contra de ella, porque él presentía que sería así.

Si a él le hubiera pasado lo haría. Le haría pagar

**000**

El sol alumbraba el jardín del manicomio, personas caminaban por esta sin rumbo y otros se sentaban a ver el espacio infinito, un panorama común en ese lugar donde se trataba de encontrar un rastro de cordura entre toda esa locura.

-¿Ha visto ese cambio? –preguntó Shizune a Asuma que observaba como Hinata en el jardín del hospital psiquiátrico ayudaba a un anciano, hablándole sonriente.

Nunca le habían visto sonreír.

-No sabía que se veía tan linda sonriendo.

Hinata estaba algo cambiada aquel día, ella misma lo había decidido cuando Shizune vino a curarle las heridas de sus senos.

-N-No importa lo que haga el tiempo no va a retroceder, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –Shizune pasaba el algodón con desinfectante entre las heridas, Hinata se estremecía de vez en cuando al sentir el ardor que provocaba esta-, te dije que te iba a arder.

Hinata cerraba sus ojos y Shizune notó que se tocaba los labios, la enfermera intentó probar suerte.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes. No voy a negar que si hubiera sido tú también lo hubiera hecho, pero…

La enfermera se dio un coscorrón mental, no creía que pudiera sacarle algo si ni siquiera Asuma había podido sacar algo.

-Lo hice por mi hermana –respondió Hinata-, si no, no lo hubiera siquiera intentado.

-¿Tú hermana?

Recordaba las noticias, su hermana había sido encontrada con ella y el hijo del senador, desnuda y posiblemente...

-¿Usted cree en el castigo eterno?

-¿Qué?

-Yo sé que seré castigada, pero aunque sea por poco tiempo –dijo con voz serena-, al menos quisiera ayudar un poco aquí.

Shizune terminó de curar las marcas y abotonó su camisa.

-Pues si me preguntas, si hay un Dios en este mundo. Sería un bastardo si no entendiera lo que tuviste que hacer.

Hinata estaba con uno de los ancianos que solía hablar sobre su hijo que seguía a su lado a pesar de que este muriera hace varios años. Hinata sabía bien que ya no faltaba casi nada para su cumpleaños y lo que sea que le deparara el futuro tras ese día ahora no le importaba, ahora solo le importaba vivir un poco.

Mientras lo hacía pensaba en Sasuke y donde podría estar, ¿Estaba bien? ¿Le había pasado algo? En sus labios aún estaba esa sensación extraña que él le dejó, él que antes era su ángel que le acompañaba ahora parecía ser algo más, pero no sabía bien como definirlo.

El anciano por poco y se tropieza, Hinata le detuvo.

-Te-tenga cuidado.

-Eres una niña linda… a mi hijo seguro le gustarías como esposa.

Donde quiera que estuviera. Hinata rogaba porque Sasuke estuviera bien.

Asuma le observaba cruzado de brazos.

-Espero que cambien su sentencia –dijo Shizune de pronto-, ella merece salir de aquí, encontrar a alguien, enamorarse y tener hijos…

-No puede –le interrumpió Asuma.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que no leyó muy bien su expediente, le practicaron un aborto cuando descubrieron que estaba esperando un hijo de unos de esos hombres y también, le hicieron una operación para que nunca más pudiera tener hijos.

La enfermera abrió los ojos aterrada.

-¿¡Quién puede ser capaz de hacerle eso a una pobre niña!?

-Mi esposa piensa igual y todo, todo apunta a que fue su padre quien lo ordenó.

-¿¡Su padre!? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta que aún no tenía respuestas. Hinata dejó que se llevaran al anciano no sin antes calmarlo y decirle que le acompañaría mañana, su rostro por alguna razón estaba en paz, aunque aún había esa tristeza que se la había tragado tantos años parecía, parecía resignada. Como si ya no hubiera nada más que hacer.

-Después de tanto tiempo queriendo ver una mejoría en ella esta sucede cuando su tiempo ya se está acabando, es algo cruel.

-Sí… pero aún queda esperanza.

-¿Hmmm?

-Está ocurriendo todo un revuelo con respecto al padre del tipo que ella mató.

-Sí, oí un poco de eso.

-No solo encontraron pruebas que en verdad fue su hijo junto con los otros cuatro los que raptaron a la niñas que estuvieron antes que ella, incluso encontraron que él también le encontraba víctimas.

Asuma se sorprendió ante esta noticia.

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Alguien está dispuesto a ayudarla a toda costa.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Si…. Pero por alguna razón sigue pensando en que debe ser castigada por lo que hizo. Sé que matar es algo terrible, pero a veces matar a unos pocos para que muchos puedan vivir felices es algo que incluso puede ser admirable y más soportar tal carga como ella lo soporta.

Asuma no pensaba así, Hinata quería ser castigada por otra cosa, por algo que para ella fue mucho peor que matar a un grupo de desgraciados pero tal vez se llevaría ese secreto a su tumba, un secreto que tenía que ver con su hermana menor.

**000**

Another winter day is gone  
I'm lying here all alone  
There are many like me here  
behind these closed doors

Otro día de invierno ha terminado  
estoy recostado aquí totalmente solo  
hay muchos como yo aquí  
detrás de estas puertas cerradas

La noche se había apoderado de la ciudad, una noche oscura donde una luna cubierta pro nubes negras parecái más un ojo demoniaco que un astro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte ahí? –dijo una voz rasposa.

En el piso estaba un joven con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo, heridas que debieron haber matado a un hombre normal pero él no era normal y tampoco las cosas que estaban a su alrededor que manchaban todo el lugar con su sangre. Deshechas, destripadas y aún así con deseos de seguir moviéndose.

Una de las cabezas de aquellas criaturas se movía abriendo y cerrando su boca, aún silbando y pronunciando con voz chirriante el nombre de quien vino a cazar.

-Se dice que los demonios te tu clase solo tienen poder sobre las mujeres, pero parece que puedes hacer algo más que acostarte con ellas.

Sasuke miró a quien le hablaba, pero no podía verlo, uno de sus ojos ya no estaba allí.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó quien le hablaba con voz débil.

Sasuke volteó hacia una esquina donde había una extraña figura que era obvio que no se trataba de un humano, porque si fuera un humano ni siquiera notaría el desastre que se había cometido ahí, el mundo mortal no se entera de lo que suele suceder a su alrededor, de aquellas fuerzas que maquinan en su contra.

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo –dijo Sasuke con tono algo desafiante a pesar de su estado-, ¿quién eres?

Una risa amarga.

-Quién o qué, seguramente quieres decir –susurró la figura-, el ayer, el hoy y el mañana son cosas casi irrelevantes para mí, veo caminos del pasado, del presente y de aquel futuro oscuro que se cierne. Para hacértelo más fácil niño, soy un leve recuerdo de algo que se supone tenía una misión, deteriorándome con el paso de los días.

-No me hables con enredos –dijo Sasuke intentando levantarse pero no podía-, nadie es capaz… de hacer retroceder a esas criaturas si no es un demonio de alto rango o…

Un ala marchita apareció en esa esquina y se extendió hacia él, algo que le hizo callarse quedando sorprendió.

-Tú eres –Sasuke emitió un gruñido seguido de una risa ahogada-, que ridículo.

La figura se movió y se pudo ver a una criatura patética de piel pálida, casi como el papel y totalmente flaca, casi hasta los huesos, su cabello era desgreñado y de un color que seguramente antes fue de un rubio brillante, en su rostro había varias vendas que le envolvían los ojos donde había sangre y también varios signos de escritura cuneiforme. Le faltaba un brazo y un ala estaba quebrada, mientras que la otra que se extendía estaba desplumada y se veía algunas partes de la piel y el hueso como si fuera presa de una enfermedad. Aquella figura Sasuke la conocía.

Los demonios se enfrentaban a ellos para apoderarse de los cuerpos de quienes protegían, cada ser humano nace con ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo estos suelen perder su fuerza por las mismas acciones del hombre e incluso los abandonan dejándolos a merced de la mano oscura del infierno.

Era un ángel de la guarda o lo que quedaba de un ángel de la guarda que extendió su mano sana para buscarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste para traer le furia de los infiernos demonio?

-No te importa –dijo Sasuke-, No… no tengo porqué darle explicaciones a un ángel desarrapado y debilucho, ¿qué haces a todo esto aquí?

-Morir –dijo la figura-, morir por haberle fallado a quien debía proteger.

-Así que eres un patético ser que no fue capaz de hacer lo que debía hacer –dijo Sasuke cerrando su único ojo sano-, ahora sería bueno que me dejes aquí, vendrán más de ellos y seguramente me harán pedazos ahora. Además, a quien era mi amo seguro le gustará tener un ángel a quien despellejar pluma por pluma.

El ángel mostró una débil sonrisa.

-No creo que vuelvan –dijo el ángel

-¿Qué?

La criatura movió su cabeza, como si observara a Sasuke.

-Vinieron más cuando caíste, no es necesario ver el espacio tiempo para saber que cuando fuiste un hombre eras un guerrero porque solo uno es capaz de aguantar tanto. Pero al fin y al cabo tú eras uno contra Legión y cuando caíste se detuvieron y se marcharon

Al ángel bajó la cabeza sintiendo la sorpresa de Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué… qué demonios quieres decir!?

-Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo –dijo el ángel-, quien los envió al parecer no quiere que seas capaz de moverte.

-Moverme… ¡¿…?!

La imagen de Hinata pasó por su cabeza. El ángel se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke intentaba levantarse y su sangre maldita empezaba a desparramarse por el suelo en un movimiento desesperado.

-Maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN!

-¿¡…!?

¿Cómo no pudo pensarlo? ¿Cómo no fue capaz de siquiera pensarlo un poco? El ángel bajó la cabeza, su ala sana comenzaba a desprenderse.

-Interesante.

Somehow I lost the way  
fear just led me astray  
deep into the labyrinth of my warped mind

De algún modo perdí el camino  
el temor me llevó por el mal camino  
adentrándose en el laberinto de mi mente retorcida

Lejos de él en el manicomio la puerta que se supone ya debía estar cerrada estaba abierta y los guardias estaban en el piso con heridas corto punzantes en su cuerpo y arma de fuego.

-¿Hola?

-Ya llego la hora.

No solo los guardias, incluso quienes estaban en su ronda nocturna estaban en el piso, heridos o tal vez muertos. Entre ellos una enfermera de cabello negro corto que miraba unas piernas que se acercaba a ella y le daban una patada en la cara.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer y antes de que lo digas, si… voy a pagarte aunque seguro lo harías gratis.

La enfermera intentó pararse pero recibió otra patada.

-Ya déjala, no seas tan idiota como para dejar huellas que te delaten.

Shizune antes de perder el conocimiento creyó ver entre las sombras que se creaban por las tenues luces que aún funcionaban criaturas monstruosas que se movían a través de ellas, se movían a través de las sombras acompañando a esos sujetos. Tal vez eran resultado de los golpes que le dieron y su mente fallaba, solo podía ser eso hasta que la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

-Quiero que la hagas sufrir, hazla recordar donde estuvo y de donde solo debió salir muerta.

Un cuarto de abrió y los hombres entraron, en la cama de esta estaba una joven de largo cabello negro que brillaba por la luz de la luna sin saber qué pasaba. Dormía tranquilamente, sin saber siquiera que los guardias, que todo el personal estaba fuera tal vez muertos.

Hinata dormía tranquilamente cuando una mano le tapó la boca despertándola bruscamente encontrando de primeras a primeras a una sombra que parecía sonreír junto con tres hombres más.

I lost all of my belief  
and I felt my spirit break  
trough the rain, storm came over me

He perdido toda mi fe  
y sentí a mi espíritu quebrarse  
a través de la lluvia, la tormenta se apoderó de mí

-¡Hmmmm! ¡Hmmm!

-Te dije que saldría de allí –dijo una voz que ella reconoció y al reconocerla el terror la invadió, un terror que recorrió su cuerpo y su alma.

La luz de la luna lo alumbró, mostrando un rostro deforme por varias quemaduras

-Te dije que saldría y que rogarías para que te matara.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era imposible, las noticias lo dijeron, encontraron dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos. Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

Pero no lo era, era real, aquel hombre era real.

Entre las sombras varios demonios esperaban excitados, esperando lo que sería el desenlace de esto.

Tal vez el amo de Sasuke no pudo llegar a reclamar el alma de Hinata personalmente, pero pudo salir el tiempo suficiente para expandir su influencia en otros lados, entre las personas que también buscaban la vida de aquella joven que él escogió.

Pudo salir, aunque sea una pequeña parte de él pero era suficiente, ya no necesita a Sasuke, él solo era un peón y un peón es sacrificable y se encargaría de destrozarlo después de terminar lo que vino a hacer aquí.

Back to madness  
I go back to sadness  
I go back to madness  
there is no return

De regreso a la locura  
yo regreso a la tristeza  
yo regreso a la locura  
no hay retorno

Sasuke intentaba ponerse de pie, debía hacerlo, porque su amo en esos instantes cerca de ella, sino personalmente había logrado liberar a sus seguidores para cumplir el trabajo que él se negó a terminar.

-¡Maldición!

-Por más que te muevas, tu cuerpo no te servirá –dijo el ángel-, técnicamente estás destrozado.

-¡Cállate!

Debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa si no lo hacía Hinata moriría, porque la matarían

I must go back to madness  
must go back to sadness  
I go back to madness  
Will I ever learn?  
What I don't recall I will repeat

Debo regresar a la locura  
debo regresar a la tristeza  
yo regreso a la locura  
¿Alguna vez lo aprenderé?  
Lo que no recuerdo lo repetiré

Porque su amo reclamaría el alma de Hinata, la reclamaría como estaba acordado.

**Canto 05  
Faded Angel  
END**

Seguro aquí ya deben pensar que nos estamos yendo un poco a otro lado en lugar del género que se escogió. Es difícil para Bad no poner acción a algo por muy fuera de lugar que quede, aún habrá traumas psicológicos, aún no se desvela la parte importante. Hasta la que viene.

**Pato.**


	6. Canto 06

**Poesía Para Los Envenenados**

_Primero, pedir perdón por no actualizar estas semanas, es que esas festividades de Todos Santos y el recientemente introducido Helloween provocaron algunos retrasos. Y también vinieron otros problemas más._

_Atte. "La" **Pato**_

_APARTE: Vi el video de la canción Sacrimony con el nuevo vocalista, no es Kahn pero canta igual, espero que no quieran volverlo un clon, la canción aparte está SUUUPER (U v U)_

_**Canto 06  
Dissection**_

_The word "incubus" means "to lie on" and it was believed that any feeling in bed, such as a weight pressing down on your chest, especially accompanied by nightmares, was a sure sign that an incubus had attempted to have a nocturnal intercourse with you._  
_Given the religious fervor of the middle Ages, it is not altogether surprising that the idea of a demon lover was believed to account of this phenomenon._

_La palabra "Incubo" significa "Yacer Encima" y era creído que cualquier sentimiento en la cama, tal como un peso presionando profundamente en tu pecho especialmente acompañado de pesadillas, era seguramente la señal de que un Incubo ha intentado tener relaciones nocturnas contigo. Dado el fervor religioso de la Edad Media, no es completamente sorpresivo que fuera creída la idea de un amante demonio describir este fenómeno._

Lo último que recordaba fue fuego, el fuego y haber sido atado por aquella chica que creyó haber matado a patadas aquella vez, recordaba la sonrisa que puso cuando salía por la ventana mientras todo ardía y también recordó que le juró que saldría como fuera, que saldría y que le haría pagar por lo que hizo, que le haría sufrir hasta que le rogara que la matara, eso fue lo que le juró.

Sintió el fuego carcomerle el cuerpo, la piel, la cara y la ropa, sintió su desgarrador abrazo en su espalda y sus gritos mientras intentaba salir sintiendo que arrastraba otro peso y también escuchaba gritos no muy lejos que pertenecían a su amigo que seguramente había sido víctima de esa maldita chica.

La haría pagar, la haría pagar como fuera.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré mil y un millón de veces!

El La ira y el dolor de su cuerpo le hicieron levantarse, el humo comenzaba a devorar sus pulmones, les le dificultaba cada vez más y más respirar, pero aúna sí como si estuviera poseído por una fuerza extraña, como si el mismo demonio se le hubiera entrado en el cuerpo se acercó a la ventana sintiendo el lastre que le sujetaba y sus gritos, pero no podía hacerles caso ya que él debía salir de allí y sintiendo el fuego comerle el cuerpo llegó hasta ella e intentó salir sintiendo claramente que no podía peor iba a salir de allí, lo haría, el lugar mismo, toda la bodega se desplomó.

Y cuando despertó era trasladado en una camilla con un hombre de bata blanca a su lado, creyó estar en el hospital, pero no era así, estaba en otro lado, en un lugar frio y sucio, la camilla se trasladaba emitiendo un horrendo chirrido en las ruedas, un chirrido que era más y más fuerte y resonaba en sus oídos.

Todo el cuerpo le ardía, su cuerpo parecía estar derretido y eso era como si miles de agujas, miles de cuchillos le hubieran clavado en todo su ser, le costaba respirar.

Con las fuerzas que tenía levantó su mano mientras era trasladado entre los cuartos y ese hombre hablaba la parecer con alguien, sus dedos estaban pegados uno con el otro, su piel parecía queso fundido.

En su interior gritó, pero nadie oía sus gritos.

Por fin llegó hasta un cuarto que parecía un quirófano y ahí ese hombre lo dejó mientras le inyectaba algo al parecer para el dolor y después marcharse por la puerta blanca llena de suciedad, su cabeza se movía de un lado para otro sintiendo los efectos de la droga y su cabeza empezaba a perder la lucidez, lo cual era un alivio.

Entre esos desvaríos vio como al puerta se abría y una criatura extraña, una especie de ser desnutrido y cubierto de llagas de quemaduras se acercaba a él cojeando, lentamente y era una criatura que no estaba sola.

Un ser parecido a un mono con rostro de anciano apareció a su detrás y de un salto se subía a una mesa blanca donde se colocaban los utensilios quirúrgicos.

Ambos sonreían, ambos tenían una horrenda sonrisa y esa sonrisa le hizo recordar a aquella chica.

La mataría, no importaba cómo pero la mataría.

La criatura se acercó hasta su cabecera sujetando entre sus manos una extraña jeringa muy antigua y en ella una extraña criatura que flotaba entre el líquido transparente parecido a un gusano con miles de patas y varios ojos y en su cabeza, una especie de cuernos, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de la droga lo observaba nítidamente.

-Quieres vengarte –dijo la criatura sin abrir sus labios, labios que fueron sellados, como si se hubieran derretido-, quieres vengarte.

El mono miraba ansioso.

Aquella chica, aquella maldita ramera, la iba a hacer sufrir, la haría sufrir hasta que suplicara.

-S-si… si…

El ser quemado parecía saber esa respuesta.

-Entonces vénganos… arrástrala a la desesperación.

-sí… lo haré, lo haré…

Aquel ser inyectó a la extraña criatura en su cuerpo y él sintió como se movía en él hasta ingresar a su corazón, sintió como se metía en él y ahí anidaba abriéndole el mismo, el dolor se profundizó a pesar de la droga y aquel mono con rostro de anciano empezó a bailar, bailar alegremente en una danza demencial y mientras le observaba el descendió, descendió en un abismo junto con miles de almas que empezaban a incendiarse cuando bajaban más y más miles de tentáculos que parecían cables los sujetaban , tentáculos cableados de una enorme criatura con una corona hecha de huesos humanos que parecían aún estar vivos para acercarlos a él.

La criatura lo observó y mostrando una mirada aterradora lo lanzó a un torbellino donde la gente gritaba

Fue envuelto en el remolino creado por turbinas que tragaban a aquellos hombres entrando algunos, siendo despedazados otros y él entrando terminó en un lugar parecido a un templo, solo que estaba creado con carne y hueso y de las paredes aparecían jóvenes mujeres y hombres de todas las edades gimiendo, moviéndose tentadoramente y en el piso, seres pegados con su misma piel que intentaban alcanzarlos y entre ellos estaba él.

-Tómame –decía la deseable joven que apareció en la pared-, tómame

Los instintos dominaban a todos ellos e intentaban acercárseles y con ello se desgarraban a sí mismos, el piso parecía succionarlos mientras unas criaturas se acercaban a ellos obligándolos a permanecer en el piso aún escuchando las voces de aquellas criaturas que estaban en las paredes saliendo.

Entre ellas aquel hombre pudo ver a esa chica de ojos celestes que le sonreía mientras se tocaba a si misma.

-¿Qué pasa? –le susurraba Hinata-, ¿no puedes acercarte?

-¡MALDITA, MALDITA PUTA!

Los gritos de dolor de aquellos hombres continuaban y muchos otros ya no eran humanos.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? El dolor que experimentaba mientras le arrancaban la piel, mientras esas criaturas al ver que no se movía a veces lo sujetaban el cuello para levantarlo escuchando sus alaridos, pero también sus maldiciones, escuchando sus deseos de matar a aquella chica que lo trajo allí.

-Voy a volver, volveré y te mataré, ¡LO JURO!

De pronto en ese sufrimiento una criatura se le apareció, aquel anciano con cuerpo de mono con cola.

-Lo harás –dijo él- lo harás.

-¿Quién eres?

-Te doy una oportunidad para regresar, pero a cambio quiero que me des el alma de quien deseas matar, solo eso pido.

-Sí, claro, lo haré, la haré chillar… le haré gritar como nunca creyó poder gritar mientras le destrozo su vagina, mientras arrancó sus senos con un cuchillo.

El mono sonrió.

-Mi amo entonces te dejará verlo.

Aquel trono hecho de acero y mujeres apareció delante de él y aquel ser de varios rostros se fijó en esa criatura.

-Hay alguien que me sirve y siento que no puedo confiar del todo en él, si falla te daré la oportunidad de regresar.

-Y ella, ¿qué hay de ella?

-Él la está frecuentando y si falla, tú te encargaras de desollar su cuerpo y traerme su alma, ¿qué dices?

-Si... sí, claro que sí.

-Entonces regresa

Tras esa conversación él volvió y el dolor de su cuerpo también, estaba aún en ese cuarto sucio y desecho y a su lado varios doctores que se sorprendieron de verlo lúcido y a los pies de su cama un hombre de edad.

-Yo… -respiraba con dificultad-, lo conozco.

-Sí… los é y tú eres uno de los amigotes de mi hijo.

Aún con el dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo sonrió.

-Y que hace el depravado…

-Está muerto

La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Fue esa chica, esa chica mató a mi hijo.

Otra vez ella, otra vez Hinata. El hombre de edad se puso de pie.

-Te he salvado por una simple razón, ella sigue viva y está en una clínica para enfermos mentales pero no puedo hacer nada para que merezca su castigo y si lo hago mi carrera estará en peligro.

Golpeó el piso con su bastón.

-Yo quiero que tú la mates, hazla sufrir, quiero que me muestres eso

-Si… lo haré…

-Voy a pagarte bien, aunque sé que lo harás gratis porque ella te hizo esto.

Él no comprendía.

-Quiero una buena cantidad –dijo el hombre.

-La tendrás, no creo que todo el dinero del mundo te repare.

Sin más que decir aquel hombre de edad se marchó dejándolo solo, él no comprendía, pero luego se percató de lo que decía cuando volteó a duras penas su cabeza y vio un espejo que tenía a su lado

-No… ¡NO!

Su rostro estaba quemado, deforme con un ojo blanquecino que jamás vería de nuevo, todo él parecía un monstruo.

-MALDITA…

Al parecer no solo su cuerpo estaba así, todo él era solo un recuerdo de lo que una vez fue. Y en el espejo aquel ser como un mono sonreía

Pero aún así estaba allí tras dos años de rehabilitación, tras recuperar su cuerpo a pesar de estar quemado, después de haber tenido un trasplante de pulmón ya que los suyos estaban secos por inhalar humos estaba allí con ella, aquella chica estaba ahí a su merced de nuevo.

Su rostro estaba pálido mientras él le cubría la boca de tal modo que no podía siquiera gritar. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era casi la sonrisa de un monstruo por aquellas quemaduras.

Hinata no podía creer que estuviera ahí ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo? Aquella vez se aseguró de que no pudiera huir, ella misma selló todas las posibles salidas, ¿cómo es que ahora estaba ahí? ¿Cómo? Vio la bodega arder, vio incluso a un demonio danzar entre los restos calcinados de la bodega

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par sobrecogida por el horror y la sorpresa, aquella horrenda sorpresa de verlo vivo.

Los hombres que le acompañaban al ver que intentaba moverse la sujetaron de brazos y piernas, ella intentó defenderse pero era imposible, ella no tenía la fuerza para hacerles frente y su cuerpo a pesar de los años aún le jugaba malas pasadas. Estaba indefensa… de nuevo.

-Te sorprende verme vivo, ¿no? Te dije que iba a regresar.

Hinata lanzó un grito ahogado y de nuevo intentó librarse de él por lo que él hartó de que ella se estuviera retorciendo levantó la mano que le tapaba la boca y le dio una fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

-¡Gyaaahh!

-¡Mira mi cara ramera! No sabes lo que tuve que pasar, ¡LO QUE SUFRÍ! ¡Voy a pagarte con la misma moneda! Voy a destrozarte el rostro.

A esta bofetada vino otra más y otra, Hinata lanzó otro grito de dolor sintiendo como incluso sus dientes se movían y el sabor de su sangre en los labios.

-¡Te gusta! Seguro te gusta… perra.

Uno de ellos le sujetó la mano.

-Oye, no le destroces la cara

-¡Suéltame imbécil!

Hinata temblaba con feas marcas en su rostro y tosió sangre que manchó la sábana.

-Si la matas a golpes, de nuevo no podrás hacerla sufrir ¿no? –dijo uno de ellos que sujetaba una cámara- Y quien nos contrató quiere ver eso. Ver su sufrimiento.

Aquel hombre se detuvo, era cierto. No dejaría que ella acabara así tan rápido. Recuperó la compostura y se acercó a ella sujetándole bruscamente de su rostro adolorido

-¡Nghh!

-No te será tan fácil, te dije que te haría rogar para que te matara y lo voy a cumplir. Voy a desfigurar ese lindo cuerpo que tienes.

Mientras decía sacó una navaja que hizo pasar cerca de su ombligo y sin más pasaba el filo por su piel cerca de la cicatriz que tenía allí cortando piel y tela. Hinata abrió los ojos y lanzó un alarido.

-De aquí te sacaron al bastardito, ¿no? ¿Crees que habría sido niño o niña?

La sangre se derramaba y ella temblaba, una escena a que a los otros les parecía… excitante.

Uno de ellos colocaba la cámara en una posición para que pudiera grabarla, los otros esperaban sus órdenes mientras él acercaba la navaja y con ella le quitaba los botones a su camisa una a una y hacía rozar el filo cerca de uno de sus senos, Hinata abría los ojos aterrada, cuando sin más la alejó.

-¡Desvístanla!

Aquellos hombres empezaron a desgarrar sus ropas, haciendo jirones el pantalón y la camisa que usaba junto con su ropa interior dejándola de nuevo expuesta, Hinata lanzó varios gritos intentando defenderse peor sin resultados, cuando acabaron ella creía ver monstruos en lugar de hombres, monstruos con rostros deformes que le miraban sonrientes, demonios deseosos de comer su carne.

Monstruos que no estaban solos sino que a su detrás aparecían más, más y más.

-Oooh.

-Tenías razón, es hermosa…

-Mira sus pechos…

Los otros empezaban a manosear sus pechos y lamer su cuerpo, lamiendo el lugar donde la navaja había entrado introduciendo la lengua provocándole un terrible dolor, la joven gritaba pero nadie la escuchaba, nadie de nuevo la escuchaba y esto aumentó cuando sintió como uno de ellos metía sus dedos en su interior, Hinata abrió los ojos y lanzó un grito ahogado que ellos celebraron con risas.

-Es estrecha.

-Déjame a mi primero.

-No, a mí.

¿Por qué debía pasar de nuevo? ¿Por qué? Creyó haber escapado de todo esto, creyó haber acabado todo cuando ellos murieron, lo había hecho con un costo muy alto pero ahora uno de ellos, el que casi la mata seguía vivo sin, saber cómo pudo escapar. El terror, las pesadillas, todo volvería, volvería nuevamente.

Es su cabeza apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke-kun!"

La imagen de su ángel vino a su cabeza, pero él, él ya no estaría con ella, estaba sola.

-No me digas que no va a gustarte, si incluso lo pedías, pedías que te violáramos.

-¡Hmmm! ¡HMMM! ¡Ahhh!

Los otros se bajaban sus pantalones. Hinata se quedó inmóvil, ellos creyeron que se había resignado.

-¡No aguanto más! –uno de ellos se colocó en medio de sus piernas

-Háganle lo que quieran, después la ve4rdadera fiesta comienza –dijo el hombre deforme.

En el cuarto de seguridad del hospital un hombre estaba sentado viendo entre las cámaras varios cuerpos de hombres con guardapolvos tirados en el piso. Inmóviles, muertos peor él no parecía tomarle importancia.

El teléfono se escuchó, un teléfono cercano. Él contestó

-¿Hola?

-Dicen que han escuchado gritos dentro -dijo alguien pro el teléfono-, deberíamos llamar a la policía.

-No, no ha sido nada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, uno de esos locos quiso escapar y eso provocó el alboroto, justo ahora lo están metiendo de nuevo a su cuarto.

-¿Si?

-Así es…

-¿Dónde está Makoto?

-Él fue por café, sabes que estas cosas le aburren ya.

-Eso es cierto, lo saludas de mi parte.

-Claro.

En el piso estaba un hombre tirado con el cráneo abierto a golpes.

-Te mandan saludos imbécil –dijo este colgando.

Tras esto volvió a sentarse y siguió contando el fajo de billetes que tenía, cinco mil dólares. En la cámara se veía como Hinata era inmovilizada completamente desnuda, aquellos hombres iban a violarla.

-Lo siento chica, no es personal.

**000**

¿Acaso aquel a quien servía estaba seguro que él iba a darle la espalda? ¿Acaso pudo ver sus acciones, su comportamiento con ella? ¿Cómo es que supo que no se llevaría su alma? Había miles de preguntas en su cabeza, sabía bien que él no lo dejaría vagar a sus anchas por el mundo sin una correa, él no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos humanos fueran a estropear su trabajo.

Hinata era su última pieza, la última que terminaría esa maquinaria endemoniada y Sasuke no pudo prever que él fue capaz de salir del plano infernal en ese instante, porque si eso no hubiera pasado simplemente él podría haber estado huyendo hasta que los demonios que enviara lo cazaran y Hinata estaría a salvo, pero por desgracia él se confió.

Ahora estaba como un guiñapo sin ser capaz de hacer nada para llegar hasta ella.

-No puedes hacer nada –le dijo el ángel viendo su esfuerzos vanos por querer moverse.

-¡Que te calles!

La sangre maldita se desparramaba por ese piso agrietado. Por más ser sobrenatural que fuera perder su sangre significaba perder su fuerza para mantenerse en el plano mortal, cuando su sangre cayera hasta le última gota (lo que no tardaría mucho en su estado) él desaparecería e iría de vuelta al infierno donde seguramente vería a Hinata siendo parte de esa máquina, porque su amo le haría verla, le obligaría a ver cómo ella forma parte de ella.

Así lo castigaría. Otra vez vería como sus seres queridos morían sin que él fuera capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

Otra vez… en su cabeza aparecían recuerdos de su vida humana nuevamente, recordaba ver cadáveres, recordaba ver dos cuerpos sobre todo en el piso de lo que parecía ser su hogar, dos cuerpos bañados en sangre y delante de ellos alguien que estaba de pie.

Seres importantes, seres muy queridos… sus padres y ahí enfrente su modelo, su imagen a seguir… su hermano

Aquel rostro, aquel rostro del hombre que destruyó su mundo era de su hermano.

El observó todo y no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada y ahora mismo estaba en la misma situación, era incapaz de hacer nada.

-¡RAYOS!

No, no debía permitirlo, no tenía que permitirlo, Hinata no podía tener ese destino, sin embargo sus esfuerzos por querer alcanzar las sombras y tratar de trasladarse hacia donde ella estaba solo lograban que su cuerpo empezara a destrozarse y lo notó claramente cuando su mano derecha que lo sostenía fue la primera en ceder convirtiéndose en cenizas y con esto caer al piso.

Sasuke golpeó el piso con su otro puño rugiendo de rabia e impotencia.

Aquel ángel observaba algo extrañado sus constantes intentos por levantarse, por intentar ingresar en las sombras con un destino que supondría su final.

-¿Por qué intentas pelear? –le preguntó de pronto

-No… te importa.

Sasuke vomitó sangre, su cuerpo se despedazaba y sin saberlo empezaba a llorar lágrimas de sangre.

-Tú solamente regresarías al infierno, ¿por qué estas peleando tanto?

-¡No te importa! Yo… yo…

Recordó esa sonrisa tímida que ella le entregó-

-Sasuke-kun

Esa sonrisa era posible que desapareciera, esta vez para siempre.

-Ella ya ha sufrido mucho –dijo de pronto llamando la atención e la criatura alada- , ¡No puedo permitir que él llegue hasta ella! Aunque mi cuerpo se haga pedazos –volvió a moverse lacerando su cuerpo-, no… no puedo permitir que él se la lleve.

Él ángel levantó la cabeza. Sasuke vomitó de nuevo sangre, impotente, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que su cuerpo desapareciera.

-N-no pienso perder a la única joven que vio en mí algo más que un monstruo.

Los recuerdos de los cadáveres de sus padres se grababan con más fuerza, los recuerdos de los condenados siempre llegan algunos con más fuerza que otros y ahora esa imagen era la que venía a su mente junto con fragmentos de alguien chocando con él, alguien que estaba llorando.

-N-no pienso perder de nuevo todo lo que me importa.

Fue extraño lo que pensó aquel ángel mirando a aquel demonio que se estaba despedazando con tal de poder llegar a quien le importaba y eso hizo que volviera a tener imágenes del tiempo sobre todo de una imagen que entre las olas del tiempo era una posibilidad que nunca se pudo creer que pudiera existir y eso le hizo sonreír por primera vez en muchos años.

El ala sana de aquel ángel empezaba a quebrarse.

-No te queda mucho tiempo –dijo el ángel.

-¡N-no me molestes!

-Si quieres salvar a Hinata, entonces tendrás que escucharme.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y por primera vez en esos instantes se fijo detenidamente a aquel ser que una vez fue un representante de la luz y protector de alguien.

Eso, llamó su atención.

-¿Quién eres?

**000**

En el hospital aquellos hombres estaban listos para violar a Hinata a pesar de sus intentos por protegerse, ya uno de ellos estaba acomodado entre sus piernas sonriendo. No tenía escape, ella estaba a su completa merced.

-Esto va a gustarte.

Sin embargo no pudo llegar a penetrarla ya que sintió como alguien le golpeaba en la nuca derribándolo provocando sorpresa en los demás que dejaron de fijarse en ella mirando como su compañero caía al piso, tras esto quien golpeara a su atacante se acercó a otro y lo golpeó también. Hinata aprovechó la situación y antes de que los demás reaccionaran ella sujetó la cara de aquel hombre quemado y le hundía las uñas los más que podía en la cara arrancándole la piel lo que le hizo gritar de dolor y hacerlo retroceder.

Hinata se bajó de su cama lo más rápido posible cayendo de rodillas al piso derribando la cámara y cuando cayó alguien el extendía la mano para ayudaba a levantarse.

Alguien que conocía.

-¿Shi-Shizune-san?

-Corre

El hombre con el rostro quemado se tocó el rostro y sintió la sangre en su mano, eso lo sacó de quicio.

-¡MALDITA!

De su cinturón sacó una pistola con silenciador que no dudó en usar en contra de ellas jalando el gatillo disparando varias balas. Hinata sintió como la bala rozaba su brazo y otra silbaba cerca de su oreja, seguido de un horrible ardor en el brazo pero aún así no dejaba de correr mientras Shizune le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

Hinata cerró la puerta de su cuarto y le puso el seguro.

-Shi-Shizune-san gra… ¡…!

Shizune se tocaba el estómago, su blusa blanca empezaba a mancharse de rojo, Hinata corrió hasta ella y evitó que se desplomara.

-¡Shizune-san!

Escuchó más disparos, Hinata ayudó a Shizune a caminar escuchando aún los disparos que eran usados para abrir la puerta, la puerta no tardó mucho en ceder, peor Hinata ya se había marchado al menso a una distancia que le podría servir para buscar un escondite.

Aquel hombre quemado salió dando uan patada mientras se tocaba su cara mientras era seguido de los otros.

-¿¡Qué esperan cretinos!? ¡Persíganla! ¡Maten a esa bruja que vino si es necesario!

Había manchas de sangre en el piso, no debían estar muy lejos.

-¡NO VAS A HUIR DE MI OTRA VEZ! ¡ME OYES PERRA!

Las sombras que estaban con ellos rugieron y desaparecieron, no importara donde estuvieran, ellos las encontrarían, las sombras se extienden por todo el mundo y no hay lugar donde ellos no pudieran estar, no tenían ningún escondite y ahora mismo aquellos hombres que perseguían a Hinata eran guiados por aquellas criaturas.

Ajenas a esto Hinata ayudaba a Shizune a caminar hasta una puerta que estaba abierta y daba al cuarto de la limpieza y ahí ella se encerró con ella dejando a la enfermera en el piso que apretaba los dientes.

-Te-tengo frío…

Hinata encontró unas mantas en aquel sitio y sacándolas se las colocaba a ella mientras revisaba la herida, la herida era demasiado grave y había perdido mucha sangre. La enfermera le observó viendo las heridas que ella tenía el corte de su ombligo y la herida de su brazo.

-Debes… buscar algo con que…

-N-no hable… por favor no hable –le suplicó Hinata-, todo va a estar bien, pero no hable…

Hinata empezaba a llorar, ¿por qué alguien como ella terminó con tal destino? ¿Por qué? Era una joven dulce y a pesar de estar herida, a pesar de haber sufrido tantas cosas aún se preocupaba por otros.

-Hinata…

-Guarde sus fuerzas… por favor…

-No llores…

Aunque se lo pidiera ella no podría hacerlo Hinata no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Era una inútil.

-Eres… una chica muy dulce –dijo Shizune con una leve sonrisa-, n-no pierdas eso…

-Lo siento… lo siento…

Shizune recordó levemente el instante cuando le asignaron entre los pacientes a ella, recordó que ella era una chica callada y que todos le decían era una loca peligrosa, pero ella se acerco a esa joven.

-Me llamo Shizune, seré quien te cuide de ahora en adelante, un gusto.

-¿Uh? Ah…

Al principio tenía sus reservas con ella después de todo matar a cinco sujetos sin remordimientos era lo primero que le hacía pensar que ella era una desequilibrada mental, alguien que debería ser encerrada y tirar la llave en algún lugar lejano para que nadie más abra la puerta. Pero con el tiempo se notó que ella parecía guardar consigo una terrible tristeza un dolor que parecía guardárselo. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo ella empezaba a lastimarse, tenía marcas en su cuerpo y eso le preocupaba un poco.

-¿Cómo es que entró ella aquí?

-Ah se me olvidaba, aún no te dieron su expediente.

Shizune leyó a grandes rasgos el expediente de Hinata pero hubo cosas que le hicieron ver un poco lo que le pasaba a ella. Síntomas claros de depresión provocada por un ambiente familiar que la trataba con hostilidad a pesar de ser una familia acomodada, problemas para relacionarse con los demás y después de eso aquello que le hizo sentir una extraña sensación por ella. Que aquellos que mató la violaron cuando apenas tenía 14 años y sufrir un aborto.

Ella fue una víctima que solo buscó justicia y esa justicia la había encerrado allí.

Todo porque al último que mató era el hijo de un hombre importante, de un senador y esa noche, su hermana también estuvo a su lado, ambas juntas en una pesadilla

"Merezco ser castigada."

Shizune miraba ese rostro que lloraba por ella sintiéndose impotente, el rostro de alguien que sufrió mucho.

-Aguante por favor… Shizune-san… por favor.

-N-no dejes… que te… atrapen…

Tras decir esto sus ojos se quedaron en un punto fijo. Hinata observó esto.

-¿Shizune-san?

La mujer ya no le respondía aún con los ojos abiertos, Hinata le sacudió para que reaccionara.

-Shizune-san… ¡Shizune-san!

No le importaba que le escucharan, en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que tratar de hacer reaccionar a quien le había ayudado. A quien le había protegido.

-¡SHIZUNE-SAN!

Hinata cerró los ojos de aquella joven enfermera..

-Lo siento…

La joven no trataba de ahogar su llanto, en su ser se concentraba la culpa, la culpa de haber sido la causante de la muerte de aquella mujer que lo único que hizo fue protegerla, ella que no merece ser protegida, quien hizo cosas horribles.

-Lo siento…

Entre sus sollozos creyó ver entre las sombras una figura monstruosa que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo cobre esta el vidrio de esta se rompía.

-¡Aquí están!

El vidrio se quebró en mil pedazos y Hinata protegió el cuerpo de Shizune para que no le alcanzara los trozos de vidrio, aquel hombre buscó la perilla para quitar el seguro, Hinata miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle para defenderse y en ese escrutinio encontró una botella que se usaba para limpiar las cañerías de los baños de aquel lugar.

Una botella de sosa caústica.

-Aprisa…

-¡Largo!

Aquel hombre no pudo ver venir como ella le sujetando la botella la abría y le lanzaba el contenido en su brazo y luego su cara su cara, él en un movimiento reflejo retrocedió limpiándose con la mano pero de pronto sintiendo como su piel se empezaba a quemar, miró su mano, su brazo y este empezaba a enrojecer lanzando un horrible alarido y tambaleándose cerca de su compañero. Hinata aprovechando esto abrió la puerta y les empujó asegurándose de no pisar el líquido que se derramaba no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la enfermera que yacía en el piso.

-Adiós

La joven comenzó a correr observando a su detrás, aquellas criaturas que se habían detenido al ver a aquel hombre que chillaba en el piso tapándose la cara de nuevos e fijaban en ella y comenzaban a moverse en su dirección chirriando sus dientes a través de las sombras, su compañero se puso de pie y lanzó un grito de rabia.

-VOY A MATARTE.

Hinata llegó hasta unas escaleras y las subió con rapidez mientras las luces comenzaban uno a uno a apagarse escuchando claramente la detonación de un arma de fuego, volteando notó como aquel tipo del rostro quemado estaba cerca.

-Ven pequeña perrita –decía con un canturreo tétrico-, tenemos asuntos que saldar.

Hinata sintió que su vista se nublaba, aunque la bala le había rozado estaba sangrando demasiado y también la herida de su estómago. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió entrando sin saber donde se metía.

El hombre de rostro quemado se acercó a quien se retorcía en el piso.

-Mi cara… mi cara.

-Sí, duele y no tengo tiempo para esto.

Le apuntó con su arma y le dio un balazo en la cabeza.

-Tú, muévete –le ordenó al otro.

-AH…

-¡¿Acaso no oíste?!

Este hizo caso y empezó a perseguirla, el por su parte quitaba el cargador y ponía uno nuevo.

-Estás sangrando muchacha –dijo él-, no creo que aguantes mucho.

Hinata se apoyó en la pared respirando profundamente, su brazo estaba empapado en su sangre y estar sin ropas tampoco le servía de mucho, entró en un cuarto y se sentó en el piso, sus vista comenzaba a fallarle, no muy lejos encontró la ropas de los guardias que estaba allí doblada en una cama, usando la alcanzó con su mano y le arrancó una manga con sus dientes para después envolverla en el brazo herido, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas aunque eso le hacía doler, luego se colocó la camisa que de por sí el quedaba muy grande.

Sabía bien que no tenía escape, aunque corriera por todos lados en ese lugar ellos la encontrarían y salir así también a la calle solo haría llamar la atención.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa. La sonrisa que aparece sabiendo que no tiene salvación.

-Shizune-san… no debió ayudarme…

Escuchó pasos y un hombre que hablaba por celular.

-No, no está por aquí. Yo ya le di acceso a la clínica, no tengo porqué… si… entonces quiero el doble…. ¿viva? Bueno, eso no significa que no le pueda romper una pierna o dos, si… le daré las fotos si eso pasa.

Hinata se puso de pie aunque su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien, se fijó en el que hablaba.

Era el guardia de seguridad, un hombre al que había visto de vez en cuando al ser trasladada a su cuarto, él al parecer les había abierto la puerta a aquellos hombres, era `pro su culpe que Shizune estaba muerta, en su interior volvía a aparecer lo que le hizo cometer aquellas atrocidades, aquella sensación de rabia que crecía.

Shizune era una buena persona, ella no merecía morir así, ella no merecía morir por ella. Y todo se debía a ese hombre.

Las figuras monstruosas parecían observar lo que estaba a punto de pasar mientras Hinata arrancaba la otra manga de la camisa que se había puesto, con tal fuerza que al parecer aquel hombre lo notó y fue a fijarse.

-¿Quién anda allí? –alumbró con la linterna-, ¿eres tú muchachita?

Hinata aguantaba la respiración.

-Hay hombres peligrosos aquí, ven conmigo y estarás bien –le decía con voz que fingía estar nerviosa-, rápido.

La puerta se abrió y él entró sacando el bastón eléctrico que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Ven… todo está bien…

Entró al cuarto que estaba oscuro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hinata apareció a su detrás y le envolvió la manga en el cuello ahorcándolo.

-¡Gah!

Hinata apretaba los dientes mientras envolvía la manga de la camisa y la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas recordando la cara de sorpresa de aquella mujer que le había ayudado, aquella mujer que seguramente no quería morir, que quería hacer muchas cosas en lugar de morir en el cuarto de limpieza, ella tenía una vida por delante y pro él estaba ahora muerta.

-¡GAAAHHH!

Hinata sentía como él no podía respirar, lo notaba porque empezaba a dejar de defenderse y mientras pasaba esto ella comenzó a sonreír.

Mátalo…

Pronto se quedaría sin aire, pronto estaría muerto.

MATALO…

Mientras lo asfixiaba miró su alrededor y aterrada notó como todas aquellas criaturas esperaban expectantes que terminara con la vida de aquel guardia, todas y cada una de ellas saltaban excitadas esperando el desenlace, Hinata se quedó paralizada al observarlos y sin más lo soltó mirando sus manos.

Los demonios no parecían contentos.

-Yo… yo…

Recordó el instante cuando se preparaba para confrontar al último de ellos, aquel que le desgraciara la vida al principio. Recordó que Hanabi entró de nuevo a su cuarto.

-Padre…

-¡no me importa lo que pueda decirme papá! –le gritó.

Hinata parecía algo sorprendida por su forma de hablarle.

-vas a salir ¿no?

-…

-Deja de hacerlo, no sé qué pasa pero cada vez que sales se escuchan noticias sobre alguien que ha muerto…

-Oh…

Hanabi le miraba triste.

-Hermana, ¿acaso tú?

-Debes irte de aquí –le interrumpió-, padre no solo se enfadará conmigo, sino también contigo.

Hanabi bajó la mirada.

-Yo conozco a mi hermana, yo sé que ella es incapaz de lastimar a nadie, aunque ese se lo merezca… tú no eres capaz de hacerlo.

Hinata no le miraba.

-Tú eres una buena persona, yo lo sé…

"Una buena persona, Una buena persona, Una buena persona"

Una buena persona, Hinata recordó esto, aquellas palabras, la fe que tenía Hanabi en ella, una fe que ella se encargó de dilapidar, ella…

-¡Maldita!

En su reflexión no pudo ver como ese tipo le golpeaba de lleno con el bastón eléctrico justo donde su herida, Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo como la descarga recorría todo su cuerpo y también como el dolor venía con ésta.

-GYAAAHHHH

El guardia le dio una patada sacándola de aquel cuarto. Su vista se hacía borrosa viendo como otros hombres más aparecían guiados por aquellos monstruos, entre ellos aquel del rostro quemado.

-Así que aquí se metió.

-Se tardaron, yo ya le iba a dar una buena lección.

-¿Si?

-Ahora todos…

Se escuchó un balazo y el guardia miró su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es mía… ¿comprendes? NO PIENSO DEJARSELO A UN OPORTUNISTA.

El hombre le miró con rabia e intentó caminar hacia él pero a esto vino otro balazo que terminó derribándolo y junto con esto los billetes que hace un poco estaba contando, los billetes que lo compraron, el hombre quemado se acercó a Hinata que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

-Te dije que no ibas a escapar –dijo sonriente-, ustedes, traigan la cámara.

-S-si… -uno de ellos la sacaba de su bolsillo-, lista.

Hinata ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Oye, no te duermas aún. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para divertirnos…

Le dio una patada al cadáver de aquel hombre que acababa de matar y recogía su bastón eléctrico.

-Seguro te gustará sentirlo ahí abajo ¿verdad? Eso seguro te despierta

Tal vez fue la pérdida de sangre, tal vez fue la descarga que aún recorría su cuerpo, pero cuando ellos se acercaron creyó ver que el cuerpo de quien acababan de matar empezaba a moverse y a temblar, algo que ellos no veían porque estaban más absortos en como la harían sufrir, el cuerpo se movía con tal violencia que su rostro era solo una mancha borrosa que se sacudía violentamente.

-Grábalo todo.

-Claro… no se me perderá nada.

Le abrían la camisa que se había puesto.

-Seguro te gustará una descarga primero aquí, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de aquel hombre se levantaba.

-Quiero oírte gritar fuerte.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo

Quien sujetaba la cámara de pronto salió volando por los aires chocando contra la pared, su compañero volteó para ver qué pasaba y antes de poder hacer nada alguien le sujetaba del cuello y se lo rompía como si se tratara de un palillo, el tercero sacó una navaja pero sij perder tiempo el cuerpo le daba una patada justa en la rótula torciendo su pierna lo que hizo que este soltara la navaja y lanzara un terrible grito cayendo al piso.

El hombre de aquel rostro quemado miró sorprendido al sujeto que se supone había matado, peor este… este no parecía él.

Hinata lo observaba débilmente. Ese no era el sujeto que acababan de matar.

Tenía el cabello negro alborotado y parecía más joven, peor antes todo su piel se hizo más pálida y sus ojos eran dos abismos negros que estaban fijos en aquel que tenía delante que de pronto cambiaron a unos rojos con extraños diseños. Esos ojos, ella había visto esos ojos.

-Sa-suke… kun.

_**Canto 06  
Dissection  
END**_

Repito, perdón por el retraso, pero estoy segurísima que no volverá a pasar, bueno, todo depende de Bad a ver que me deja y claro que este fin de año no me deje con trabajo hasta la médula.

Hasta la que viene.

**Pato**


	7. Canto 07

_**Poesía Para Los Envenenados**_

_Sing for me angel of afterlife… ejem. Bien continuemos, No voy a permitir que este fic se paralice DE NUEVO. Perdonen si caímos en el Deus Ex Machina en el capítulo anterior, pero ese que es casi imposible evitarlo. Bien, continuemos. **Pato.**_

_**Canto 07  
Hunter's Season**_

_Someone to protect and be protected by_  
_When that certain fury would come_  
_Someone to respect and be respected by_  
_When deprivation took its toll on you_  
_No more to defend, fading away_

_Alguien para proteger y ser protegido_  
_Cuando esa furia cierta podría venir_  
_Alguien para respetar y ser respetado_  
_Cuando la privación toma todo de ti_  
_Nada más que defender, desvaneciéndose_

Aquella noche en especial, aquella noche cuando todo acabaría ella se había preparado con mayor antelación que los anteriores, como si fuera una noche realmente especial ella se duchó y dejó que la tibia agua de la regadera cubriera todo su cuerpo mientras acariciaba levemente la cicatriz de su vientre de donde le habían quitado a ese pequeño que tal vez hubiera podido nacer, se enjabonó y lentamente quitó al espuma del jabón con sus manos, como si se tratara de un extraño ritual antes de un gran acontecimiento donde ella sería la principal estrella. Un acontecimiento no, un sacrificio.

Se puso ropa interior blanca y sacó sus viejo uniforme escolar que ya hace mucho había dejado de usar para sin más salir de su casa y adentrarse en las calles de aquella zona que era obvio no eran un lugar para una joven de su edad, pero ella tenía que estar allí.

Porque Él estaría allí.

Su hermana dejó de verla ese día, de hecho antes de irse la casa parecía haberse quedado vacía de pronto como si todos sus habitantes hubieran sido tragados por la tierra algo que ella pensó era mejor. Salió de su cuarto y antes de marcharse pasó por el cuarto de su hermana menor, el cuarto de Hanabi, tal vez podría despedirse de ella ya que estaba segura que ese día tal vez sería la última vez que estuviera en la casa que una vez ella llamó su hogar.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Dio tímidos golpes en la puerta pero nadie abrió, Hinata abrió la puerta y la encontró vacía y con todas sus cosas desordenadas. Ella por alguna razón empezó a ordenarlas una a una, recordaba cuando ambas dormían en el mismo sitio y generalmente ella se dormía con ella porque decía que había visto a un monstruo y tenía miedo.

Algo que era un poco tonto porque de las dos ella era la más miedosa.

Entre sus cosas encontró en un cuarto un foto enmarcada que al verla sintió deseos de llorar.

En esa foto estaban las dos, Hanabi con apenas unos meses en los brazos de su padre y ella, ella estaba con su madre.

Su madre, aquella persona que fue la única capaz de hacer sonreír a su padre y que tras el nacimiento de Hanabi su salud empezó a deteriorarse, aquella mujer que Hinata extrañaba tanto ya que sin ella ese lugar dejó de ser aquel lugar que una vez fue.

-Mamá…

A veces pensaba que tal vez, si tal vez ella siguiera viviendo lo que le pasó a ella nunca hubiera pasado, no sabía por qué pensaba eso, pero estaba segura que hubiera sido así.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y dejó la habitación, ese día acababa todo e incluso tal vez su propia vida. Esa noche… aquella terrible noche.

(Tema: Nox Arcana-Pax Terra)

Y ahora estaba observando a alguien que se supone estaba muerto de pie y con la apariencia de su ángel. Con la apariencia de Sasuke.

-¿Tú quien eres? –preguntó aquel hombre deformado ya que a quien observaba no era aquel sujeto que acababa de matar.

-Vuelve a tocarla y desearas haber seguido en el infierno –le amenazó avanzando hacia él.

Aquel joven salido de la nada le miraba con ojos amenazantes que parecían ser de color rojo, pero aquel hombre de rostro deformado por las quemaduras no se sentía amenazado para nada por él, incluso una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Solo era un mocoso que intentaba hacerse el héroe, solo era eso. De donde sea que hubiera salido le tenía sin cuidado.

Algo vino a su mente, recordando haber estado en el infierno.

-Ya sé, eres aquel tipo que se supone debía llevar inocentes a ese agujero, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

El hombre sonreía mientras manejaba su pistola como un juguete, por muy fuerte que fuera ese mocoso con una bala en la cabeza se acababa su funcioncita. Sasuke avanzó hacia él.

-Ha-ah –dijo este apuntándole-, un pasos más y regresarás más rápido al infierno de lo que crees

Sasuke observaba la pistola sin tenerle miedo.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos cansados, quien estaba allí era aquel que había visto en sus sueños, quien estuvo con ella en noches de pasión mientras se abandonaba a sus sueños, era él. Pero eso era imposible, Sasuke era un ángel, era un ser que no pertenecía a este mundo y aún así estaba allí y una vez más, una vez más había venido a protegerla.

Aquel hombre sonrió viendo como Sasuke observaba preocupado a Hinata.

-Oooh, ¿te gusta esta pequeña ramerita? –dijo con sorna este.

-…

-Que ridículo, esto sí que es ridículo.

Sasuke daba otro paso hacia adelante provocando que el otro le apuntara con su arma y se preparara para darle un disparo, al ver que este nos e detenía jaló el gatillo y se escuchó una detonación que asustó a Hinata, mucho más al ver que la bala rozó la mejilla del joven que escuchó claramente el silbido de la bala y el ardor que provocaba aquella herida.

Estaba de nuevo vivo, eso era claro.

-No lo intentes.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que hice un trato? –preguntó mientras se limpiaba la mejilla

-¿Acaso crees que fuiste el único que paró en ese agujero? No muchachito, cuando desperté ya había visto cosas que nadie podría siquiera imaginar.

La sonrisa desdibujaba su rostro aún peor.

-Yo vi la máquina…

Sasuke a pesar de parecer alguien frío en esos momentos se notó una gota de sudor que caía de su frente. Se preguntaba cuán rápido tenía que ser para quitarle el arma, estaba muy cerca y la bala seguramente no fallaría y lo mataría. Si eso pasaba no creía que pudiera entrar de nuevo a ese plano.

No le quedaba otra que arriesgarse y esperar que la suerte le sonriera.

-Adiós chico. Saluda a ese diablo de mi parte.

Alguien jaló el gatillo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Hinata de repente sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde sujetó la pierna de aquel hombre y le hizo fallar el tiro que daba en el techo provocando sorpresa en este y en Sasuke.

-¡Hinata!

-¡PUTA!

-¡Gyahh!

Aquel hombre le daba una patada y la hacía rodar lejos de él, al ver esto Sasuke corrió hacia él como un rayo antes de que pudiera siquiera apuntarle.

-¡HOOAAAA!

Sasuke corrió hacia él rápidamente y este le apuntó con la pistola de nuevo y jaló el gatillo pero Sasuke lo esquivó como si nada golpeando la mano que sujetaba el arma con tal fuerza que hizo que este la soltara, aquel hombre sintiendo dolor en su brazo reaccionó levantando el bastón eléctrico para golpearlo con este, sin embargo Sasuke retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe y tomando impulso se lanzaba hacia él con una patada veloz que le llegaba directamente a la boca del estómago sacándole el aire.

-¡Ugh!

El moreno sin perder tiempo giraba sobre sí mismo y le propinaba otra patada en su cara tambaleándolo, la patada había llegado justo donde Hinata había dejado la marca de sus uñas y a esta vino otra y otras dos más.

Esto era ridículo, ¿cómo era capaz de moverse así? Ese chico solo era un espectro, un fantasma que quien sabe cómo había logrado volver al mundo de los vivos, pero aún así su fuerza era increíble.

Sasuke le dio otra patada con el talón de su pierna derecha justo en la cara y usando el impulso de esta levantaba la pierna derecha en lo alto y la hacía descender como un mazo de gran fuerza en la frente aquel hombre que terminó de rodillas sintiendo la sangre salir de su cabeza y sus labios, enfurecido lanzó un grito y quiso sujetarlo, pero aquel joven evitando su agarre le sujetaba le brazo y se lo destrozaba dando un codazo justo en la articulación.

Este hombre lanzó un grito de dolor que retumbó en todo el lugar, Sasuke sujetó su otro brazo e hizo lo mismo solo que esta vez golpeaba justo en el omoplato torciéndoselo de modo espantoso, por último usando el empeine de su pie izquierdo levantaba la pierna de su adversario para sujetarla y con un golpe de la palma de su mano derecha de gran potencia la doblaba en un ángulo de ele que hizo que profiriera otro alarido y esta vez cayendo al piso para no poder levantarse.

Sasuke miró la pistola y la sujetó acercándose a este que temblaba en el piso in poder hacer nada.

Sasuke le apuntó en la cabeza a una distancia corta que le sería imposible errar. Pero sin más el otro sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Me-me vas a disparar?

-…

La mano de Sasuke no temblaba pero tampoco jalaba el gatillo. Este lanzó una carcajada.

-Lo sabía, tú no tienes los huev…

Sasuke peor sin más jaló del gatillo tantas veces como pudo dándole en el rostro y el cuerpo manchando el piso con su carne y sangre, disparándole hasta que vacío el cargador, cuando la pistola solo producía chasquidos al apretar el gatillo Sasuke lanzó la pistola lo más lejos posible para mirar sus manos.

Lo sentía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hizo algo parecido, mucho tiempo desde que sintió la descarga de adrenalina que suponía haber asesinado a un hombre, algo con lo que hace mucho estaba tan familiarizado por alguna razón y eso le hizo sentir en ese cuerpo prestado una reacción extraña, una mezcla de emociones que hace tanto no había experimentado.

Después de todo el era un Vengador…

Un vengador. Ese título…

-N-Ngh…

Sasuke recuperó la cordura cuando escuchó a la joven gemir levemente, preocupado corrió hacia ella ya que estaba aún en el piso y no se movía.

-¡Hinata!

Se puso de rodillas y la levantó apoyando la cabeza de la joven en su pecho.

-Hinata… responde, ¿estás bien?

La sacudió levemente y ella temblando abrió sus ojos, al hacerlo Sasuke se sintió aliviado.

-Hinata…

-¿Sa… su… ke… kun?

-S-sí, soy yo… Soy yo.

Hinata no podía creer eso, en esos momentos quien le tenía en sus brazos era aquel que estaba en sus sueños, en su mente, aquel que se puso a llorar antes de besarse. Sasuke estaba allí… estaba allí en carne y hueso.

-Co… cómo… tú…

-Es… una historia larga, después te la contaré.

Hinata le mostró una leve sonrisa.

-S-sí…

Esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tímida que ella le otorgó.

El joven de cabello negro le abrazó con suavidad y ella escuchó el latir de su corazón, un latido que por alguna razón la hizo sentirse confortada. Sasuke la levantó en sus brazos y cargándola se puso de pie, debían irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, estaba seguro que alguien más vendría y no solo alguien sobrenatural.

-Ven. Salgamos de aquí.

Empezó a caminar cuando escuchó una risa. Sasuke volteó y observó a aquel hombre que se supone había abatido a tiros

-¿¡…!?

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

Hinata también escuchó las risas, aquel tipo se mataba de risa a pesar de que las balas le habían abierto la cara y todo el cuerpo.

-No está mal… -decía entre risas-, nada mal.

-Tú…

-pero… no vine solo –dijo este.

Se escucharon chirridos no muy lejos de ellos y observó como los cuerpos de los tres que habían caído empezaron a temblar cómo él lo había hecho y en su asombro observó como esas criaturas se metían en ellos y otras más se desperdigaban por todo el sanatorio.

Posesión, estaban poseyendo cuerpos.

(Tema: Nox Arcana-Dead Run)

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-No tenemos mucho tiempo…

-¿Eh?

Las criaturas que se metieron hicieron mover a los cuerpos que estaban caídos y estos mostraron unas miradas perdidas inyectadas de sangre.

-Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke –hablaron con voz de ultratumba.

En cuanto lograron hacer eso supo de inmediato que algo no estaba marchando bien en ese sitio, los demonios pueden poseer cuerpos de seres humanos sí, pero nunca cadáveres, eso les era imposible a menos que hubiera pasado o estuviera punto de pasar algo en el más allá, algo terrible ya que la única vez que supo que esas cosas salieron a matar a los vivos fue en la Peste Negra.

Sujetando firmemente a Hinata empezó a correr en la otra dirección mientras aquellos hombres se levantaban e iban en su persecución rápidamente con sus movimientos que habían dejado de ser humanos para volverse los de una bestia deseosa de carne. (Otra nota: No, este no es un fic de zombis aunque hay ideas para uno), aquel hombre siguió riéndose.

-¿Adónde van?, la salida no es por allí, ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Él reía y entre las sombras otra criatura observaba, esperando que él se levantara.

Por desgracia mientras más se adentraban dentro del hospital psiquiátrico más ellos mismos se encerraban, aquellos hombres Sasuke los podía sentir cerca.

-¡Mierda!

-Dé-déjame aquí –susurró Hinata-, déjame…

-Cierra la boca… sabes que no voy a hacer eso.

**000**

(Nox Arcana-House Of Nightmares)

El hombre del rostro calcinado temblaba aún en el piso mientras aquellos que eran sus compañeros iban en persecución de esos dos, a estos no tardaron en reunirse otros sujetos, los guardias que eran de la clínica mental y que se supone estaban muertos estaban caminando como animales buscando huellas, buscando su rastro. Entre ellos estaba el cadáver de aquella joven enfermera que había intentado ayudar a Hinata.

Aquel hombre observó como una sombra estaba encima de él, la figura de una ser delgado y de aspecto monstruoso y al verlo sonrió.

-No están muy lejos –dijo él-, ahora reconstruye mi cuerpo para que ambos… los sigamos.

La criatura miró a su detrás, en una esquina aquel ser con cabeza de anciano y cuerpo de mono estaba sentado en un rincón y cuando este dirigió su mirada hacia él este movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Qué?

-ya cumpliste tu parte.

Diciendo esto la criatura ingresó en su cuerpo y el lanzó un grito.

-Ahora serás parte mía.

Al igual que los cuerpos de sus compañeros él comenzó a temblar y sacudirse velozmente como si fuera una simple mancha mientras seguía gritando, los gritos acabaron y él se quedó quieto por un instante para de pronto levantarse, el rostro quemado había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había un ser de piel pálida, casi blanca sin cabello ni cejas, un hombre larguirucho y delgado que miraba su mano, la mano de un hombre mortal.

-Así que esto es lo que se siente –dijo este-, ya veo…

En su cabeza aparecían los recuerdos de aquel sujeto que acababa de absorber, recuerdos que parecían hacerse suyos. Los recuerdos de una madre que siempre parecía estar ida por las drogas que consumía y un padre que lo golpeaba con su cinturón y en otras ocasiones… la criatura recordó a la primera niña que fue su víctima, una niña de unos 13 años, tan dulce, tan frágil. Fue una pena que tuviera que romperle el cuello.

Sus víctimas, las víctimas de aquel hombre se hacían las de él, los días de juerga con su compañero, la reunión de los cinco para comenzar aquella vida que traería tanto dolor a tantas niñas y a sus familias, todo revoloteaba en su cabeza y eso le agradaba. Hasta aquel instante cuando aquella chica que estaban persiguiendo los dejó encerrados en aquella bodega donde debió morir.

-Los recuerdos humanos, son tan extraños. Los peores son los que generalmente más se reviven y luego ellos moldean a su propietario a su antojo hasta volverlo la imagen de aquello que temieron. Volviéndose peores criaturas que las que una vez los atormentaron.

Miró el cielo.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿No enviarás a tus huestes celestiales? Claro que no lo harás. Tú, solo observas.

El mono se movía.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de matar al traidor. Luego le arrancaré el alma a esa chica –se tocó la sien-. Vaya, que extraño recuerdo que se relaciona con ella, seguro le gustará saberlo.

Sin más empezaba a caminar.

-Libéralos –dijo al mono-, es hora que en esta ciudad empiece nuestro Armagedón.

El mono sonrió y salió corriendo y se adentraba entre la oscuridad, por su lado aquel hombre de piel blanca chasqueó los dedos y más sujetos aparecieron.

La carrera seguía, debái evitarlos porque no podái enfrentarse a todos ellos, no sinq ue ella peligrara.

-L-lo siento, Sasuke-kun…

-Descuida, si hubiera podido llegar antes tal vez no hubiería pasado todo esto.

-Lo siento…

-Ya deja de disculparte

-Perdón… Oh.

Las palmas de las manos de Sasuke se deslizaban lentamente mientras sus piernas extendidas le ayudaban a mantenerse.

¿N-no peso mucho?

-No… de hecho pesas menos que lo que he cargado antes.

Hinata estaba en las espaldas de Sasuke sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas mientras él con cuidado bajaba por aquel ducto, aún no podía ver si abajo estaba el contenedor de la ropa sucia o no, si bajaba de modo precipitado podría incluso morir y ella también. Descendía lo más lento posible y con cuidado, Hinata no pesaba mucho en su espalda o tal vez era porque su cuerpo había aguantado peores cosas en aquel abismo. Era una fortuna que había regresado en la plenitud de su vida, pero no fue por su propia voluntad, había recibido ayuda.

-¿Có-cómo?

-Recibí ayuda -le dijo rápidamente mientras caminaban con ella en brazos

Ayuda, una ayuda de quien menso se esperaba.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que con quien quiero llegar se llama Hinata? –pregunto Sasuke a la defensiva

El ángel sonrió levemente sintiendo su sorpresa.

-Eso no tiene relevancia ahora.

-¿No? ¡Claro que tiene importancia! Yo no puedo confiar en ustedes, ustedes que nunca están cuando se les necesita, solo son seres farsantes que dicen proteger a las personas cuando en verdad solo miran como sufren.

-Mientras más tiempo pierdas ella será alcanzada por la oscuridad.

-¿¡Quién eres!?

El ángel perdía sus plumas, sus alas ya solo eran un recuerdo lejano.

-Solo soy alguien que falló, solo eso y ahora tú me estás dando la oportunidad de redimirme aunque sea un poco.

Aquel ser ya sentía su fin próximo, pronto se desvanecería, Sasuke no tenía opción, si él le daba la oportunidad de poder hacer algo para ayudarla no estaba en posición de rechazarlo, no importaba lo que pidiera a cambio.

-Date prisa y di lo que quieres ofrecerme –dijo Sasuke intentando levantarse

-Te doy la oportunidad de mantenerte en este plano –dijo el ángel-, nosotros solemos hacerlo para proteger a los que se nos encomendaron, aunque por muy poco tiempo, pero si tú lo haces usando aparte el don demoniaco de la posesión podrás mantenerte en el plano material indefinidamente, al menos por un tiempo.

Eso era muy bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Y cómo harías eso?

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Debes devorar mi alma

-¿Q-qué? –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Tienes que devorar mi alma –dijo el ángel-, al hacerlo, te daré mi don.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Estaba diciéndole que lo devore? Devorar el alma de un ángel era un gran logro entre los demonios, hacerlo no solo conllevaba respeto, sino también poder ya que quien lograra devorar a un ángel absorbía temporalmente las habilidades de aquel ser celestial. Y ahora aquel ser le estaba diciendo que lo devore así sin más, ¿debía ser una broma? Tenía que haber gato encerrado.

-Sin embargo que al hacerlo si mueres tu alma se destruirá en mil pedazos y tu tiempo de vida será corto.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras miraba su única mano sana. Devorarlo y obtener poder, pero con ese poder si moría terminaría desapareciendo por completo.

Pero de quien era antes ya no quedaba casi nada.

-Habla Sas… ¡…!

El ángel sintió como una mano demoniaca lo atravesaba, la mano demoniaca de Sasuke que se había alargado de modo antinatural comenzaba a consumirlo apareciendo miles de venas como una infección.

-Ya lo dijiste. No me queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Aún, sabiendo las consecuencias?

-Con tal que pueda ver en ella una sonrisa de nuevo, lo haré

El ángel sonrió.

-Espero que te salga bien el plan…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo el joven de pronto.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Por qué no la salvaste? –le preguntó-, ¿por qué no hiciste algo para proteger a Hinata?

El ángel perdía las vendas que le cubrían los ojos.

-Es obvio que haces esto por Hinata y lo haces solo por una razón…

Por alguna razón aquel ángel deteriorado parecía avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Eras su ángel de la guarda, ¿verdad?

-No, el ángel de ella murió hace mucho.

-¿¡Qué!?

Esas palabras lo dejaron impactado.

-¿ACASO NO SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES TIENEN "SU" FAVOR? –le recriminó-, ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN CON SU DIVINA PRESENCIA MUERA!?

-Nosotros… no somos invencibles, Y aquella vez algo más se confabuló, no solo manos infernales, también fueron manos humanas que estaban muy cerca de ella que provocaron esto.

-¿Quién?

-Solo los caídos lo saben. Él ángel de Hinata murió con el secreto.

El ángel se desvanecía, poco a poco las plumas flotaban en el aire mientras se desintegraba y mientras pasaba eso Sasuke sentía claramente como su cuerpo volvía tener fuerzas.

-También las jóvenes que condenaste tenían ángeles de la guarda que TÚ no viste… porque alguien más los exterminó antes de que las consumieras.

-¿Alguien? –Sasuke parecía sorprendido pero tenía razón, en ninguno de sus encuentros se enfrentó a ellos y no le dio importancia. .

-A quien sirves no te dejó toda su confianza. Hay alguien más que te ha estado ayudando para condenar almas inocentes pero no puedes verlo, es algo mucho peor de lo que crees y seguramente tu amo lo mandará para acabar contigo…

Las vendas cayeron por completo, al hacerlo Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver completamente su rostro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿¡Por qué conoces a Hinata!? ¿¡Por qué quieres ayudarme!?

-Sasuke –dijo sin responder sus preguntas-, lo que has estado haciendo va en contra de las reglas, tu amo planea algo y por eso necesita a Hinata… así que por favor, protégela… debes protegerla.

-T-tú…

El cabello desgreñado se elevo convirtiéndose en cenizas mientras aquel ángel se esfumaba y este le lanzó una sonrisa que él recordó en su pasado…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te decía Naruto? –le preguntó.

-Na…

Aquel ángel se parecía a él, aquel ángel era su ángel de la guarda, lo que quedaba de él

-Naruto…

Ese nombre le hizo recordar un sentimiento que hace mucho que no experimentaba, algo que tal vez le hubiera salvado de su caída. Amistad.

Otra vez la imagen de una chica que chocaba con él llorando.

-Espero, serte más útil ahora, que cuando debía… protegerte

El ángel… desapareció.

Sasuke sintió como su otra mano se reconstruía, sintió como las heridas se cerraban y su fuerza regresaba mientras observaba sus manos que temblaban. Si, él aceptó un trato para convertirse en un demonio, el hizo cosas terribles en el pasado y no solo él pagaba las consecuencias, también su ángel que había fallado y que ahora le daba una oportunidad para enmendar ese error.

-Naruto… -recordaba-, Sakura…

Nombres que parecían tener sentido y a la vez no.

El lugar empezaba a llenarse de luz, lo que acababa de hacer seguramente alertó a los ángeles, pero él no tenía tiempo para ellos y hundiéndose una vez más en las sombras fue en dirección hacia aquel lugar donde la joven que él había aprendido a querer estaba en peligro mortal, jurando que no permitiría que le pasara nada, no la abandonaría.

-Gracias…

Hinata se sentía algo débil, la sangre que había perdido debió ser mucha, aunque ahora era menos no tardaría mucho para que ella perdiera el conocimiento y estaba segura que si lo hacía solo sería un estorbo para Sasuke.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, debes… dejarme.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos… solo me quieren a mí… si sigues conmigo… morirás –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, como Shizune-san.

Apretó la camisa que llevaba con fuerza.

-Y eso yo…

-Podrás decir esas tonterías –le interrumpió-, cuando te saque de aquí…

-Sasuke-kun

Era obvio que él sabía que Hinata estaba herida y que esa herida estaba sangrando mucho, sentía claramente como su fuerza vital estaba algo débil, debía buscar un modo de salir de allí ahora y buscar un lugar seguro donde curarla.

Las sombras se acercaban y también otras más que no eran espectros, eran los que estaban dentr4o de la clínica o al menos sus cuerpos que habían sido poseídos por esos demonios y los estaban buscando. La influencia de su antiguo señor seguramente debía ser muy poderosa, ¿cuánto de él había salido al mundo humano?

Escuchaba sus pasos, debía buscar una salida…

Había un compartimiento donde lanzaban la ropa sucia en el muro.

**000**

Es extraño que el infierno pueda evolucionar, pero tampoco podía quedarse en una etapa medieval cuando hubo una gran afluencia de almas por la Inquisición y la peste negra, todo ello ayudó a aumentar en gran manera las prisiones infernales, lo abismos rugían con las almas que cayeron y se despedazaron una a una hasta volverse criaturas que solo saben comer y matar y que con el paso del tiempo cambiaban de distintas formas así como las estructuras del inframundo.

Ahora era como si el mismo infierno fuera una extraña fábrica en muchos lugares, maquinaria demoniaca que funcionaba a base almas que eran trituradas, quemadas y usadas como combustible. La maquinaria hecha de pecadores de distinto tipo. Asesinos, violadores, traidores, blasfemos, lujuriosos, toda una fauna que con el pasos del tiempo se convertían en entes primitivos que a su vez tendrían una función muy especial.

La función de servir de carne de cañón en el día señalado, el día en que las huestes infernales librarían su último combate contra el cielo, un encuentro ansiado y a su vez eternamente retrasado por motivos de diversa índole y el continuo ciclo de muerte y renacimiento de aquel universo que se creara.

Ese ciclo terminaría el día señalado, el día que ningún ser conoce y mientras tanto las fuerzas de ambos bandos se refuerzan, se preparan. Pero, ¿y si alguien destruyera el ciclo antes de tiempo? Si el día señalado fuera adelantado, es posible que ese equilibrio eterno que se intenta de modo tan pobre mantener termine en un desbarajuste y eso también llevaría a la ventaja de una de las fuerzas que decidirían el destino del universo, de todos ellos.

Pero para eso se necesita que el ciclo aunque sea de uno de los mundos fuera destruido, pero para eso se necesitara más que poder solo, se necesita muchos más, se necesita cosas que ambos bandos tienen y a la vez nunca lo compartirían con el otro.

Almas, poder, luz, oscuridad.

Inocentes.

La criatura sentada en el enorme trono observaba como sus muñecas empezaban a conectarse una a una a aquella máquina de modo muy distinto al de antes, despojadas de su ser mismo, de su misma cordura, sintiendo el dolor y el placer por igual eran desmembradas para poder acoplarse a aquel enorme dispositivo, esa extraña maquinaria donde solo faltaba una llave, una pieza principal que dentro de poco, muy poco recibiría.

El ruido de la máquina se mezclaba con los gemidos y gritos de ellas, mientras aquella enorme máquina estaba lista para funcionar.

Solo se necesitaba deshacerse de algunas molestias, como esa que estaba en un rincón a punto de desaparecer.

La criatura ahora solo tenía dos rostros ya que uno observaba lo que acontecía en aquella clínica de enfermos mentales

Aquel ser sabía que Lucifer se enteraría tarde o temprano.

El hombre de rostro quemado caminaba en el hospital mientras las sombras demoniacas se apoderaban de todo.

¿Ya los liberaste?

-A todos y cada uno

Bien…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en este cuerpo?

Lo necesario.

El ser demoniaco con rostro de anciano y cuerpo de mono estaba lejos de él en las celdas de los enfermos mentales del pabellón 2 y todos y cada uno de ellos estaban sueltos retorciéndose en el piso mientras algo se les metía en su cuerpo.

Los psicópatas estaban poseídos.

Nebiros…

-¿Diga?

No mates a Sasuke.

El demonio no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Es un problema…

Por desgracia se ha vuelto algo importante en esto, ya que al parecer devoró a un ángel. Solo eso puede explicar que haya regresado con su cuerpo real

-¿Qué? –Nebiros esbozó una sonrisa-, eso es interesante.

Sirenas a lo lejos, el tiempo que les dieron a esos pobres diablos seguro se estaba acabando y la policía venía, algo que no les tenía preocupados, porque solo se convertirían en más de sus huestes.

-Tenemos compañía.

Los demonios buscaban a Sasuke y a Hinata pero por alguna razón no los encontraban, el demonio que se apoderó de Shizune buscaba por todos lados encontrándose con el compartimiento que se usaba para la ropa sucia y esta se movía como si algo hubiera pasado recientemente.

Dentro de esta Sasuke se las arreglaba para bajar con Hinata sujeta a su espalda, ella apenas y se mantenía consciente viendo como esas cosas aparecían ahí..

-Hinata…

-¿…?

-SUJETATE.

Del mismo lugar entraba Shizune seguida de otros demonios, Sasuke se soltó y se dejó caer a gran velocidad esperando que hubiera algo para amortiguar su caída.

-¡SASUKE! –gritó el monstruo

El compartimento llegaba al contenedor y ambos cayeron en esta, Sasuke sin perder tiempo salía de esta y ayudaba a Hinata a salir de allí.

-Hinata, debemos, ¿Hinata?

Ella no respondía.

-¿¡Hinata!?

(Modo primera persona)

Decidí encontrarme con él aquella noche, me vestí con mi uniforme escolar y esperé, aquel hombre no guardaba sus oscuros deseos, era un pedófilo, lo esperé entre muchas otras chicas que se ofrecían también por dinero solo que algunas lo hacían estando obligadas y otras para comprarse algo que era demasiado caro como para sus bolsillos, yo era la única que estaba allí con el único deseo de matar.

Y ese deseo se cumplió cuando él me observó y me hizo llamar con uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Fingí de nuevo timidez y sumisión para que él no sospechara y surtió efecto o al menos eso creí.

Me llevó a un hotel y nos quedamos en un cuarto lujoso donde él se preparó.

El cuarto era lujoso, realmente caro y allí el me obligo a echarme en la cama para luego cerrar las puertas y llamando por teléfono para decirle al grupo de hombres que le acompañaban que se marcharan.

-¿Esto… qué pasa?

-Nada… nada que no pueda controlar

-Ah…

Me sonrojé nerviosa

-Mis amigos han sido asesinados por alguien, nadie sabe quien, tal vez un tipo que se cree infalible.

Fingí que me asustaba lo que le pareció adorable, se colocó en la cama junto a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello, al hacerlo mis recuerdos volvían, el terror me embargaba y trataba de controlarlo

-N… no… suélteme

-Que delicioso aroma… ¿no creen?

Su mano recorrió mis piernas como aquella vez

-E…espere yo…

-Vas divertirte

Mi cabeza revivía lo sucedido

-¡Nooo, no me toque por favor… no lo haga!

-Si te resistes dejaré de ser amable…

-Yo…yo soy virgen… por favor no… no lo haga

-¿Virgen? Eso lo hace mucho mejor

Dolor, humillación, tristeza, tantas cosas mezcladas aquella vez, recordando como disfrutaba con mi sufrimiento mientras los demás observaban excitándose, recordando cada momento de agonía pidiendo ayuda.

Intenté controlar esos recuerdos, no podía perder la concentración ahora… NO PODIA, pero en eso…

-Por favor… espere…

-Que linda, te pones a temblar, pero aún no es tiempo…

-¿Eh?

Se acercó a un armario y lo abrió, mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que vi.

-Nos divertiremos más si somos tres…

En aquel armario estaba Hanabi…había atrapado a mi hermana menor.

Y lo que hice… lo que hice nunca me lo voy a perdonar

"Merezco ser castigada"

_**Canto 07  
Hunter's Season  
END**_

Gracias por esperar, gracias a las/los que me dejan reviews a los que siguen la historia y a quienes nos pusieron como autores favoritos aunque nuestro sector este lleno de puro Bleach (que ahora sí que da asco) la siguiente semana otro cap. Ya se acerca el diciembre. ¿el fin del mundo? Quien sabe.


	8. Canto 08

_**Poesía Para Los Envenenados**_

_Perdonen por el otro capi, a veces hay muchas ocupaciones y cuesta mucho editar lo ya escrito, en fin, aquí la siguiente parte, solo faltan cuatro caps y se acabó, empecemos. Atte: **Pato**_

_**PD:** Kira-chan, concuerdo contigo que hay muchas pero muchas incógnitas en este fic pero que gradualmente se estarán aclarando, tenlo por seguro, solo ten paciencia, avanzaremos hasta que sea diciembre y lo acabamos si o si._

_**Canto 08  
Chronicle**_

**3:05 de la Mañana**

Gaara estaba durmiendo tranquilamente abrazando un cuerpo tibio de una joven que tenía a su lado, hace mucho que no tenía ese momento con ella ya que últimamente hubo muchos casos que necesitaban su atención que sentir el aroma de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel en sus manos rociada con el sudor de su cuerpo tras haber hecho el amor era como haber vuelto a su hogar. Por desgracia esa sensación no duró más cuando su celular que estaba cerca de su velador sonó son una tonada lo suficientemente molesta como para exasperar a cualquiera y lo suficiente para devolverlo al mundo de los despiertos aunque eso era lo que menso deseaba.

-Hmp… ¿Diga?

-Gaara, soy Shikamaru…

-Nara, son las tres de la mañana –dijo este mirando su reloj.

-Esto es una emergencia.

Al escuchar los motivos por los que le estaban llamando se levantó bruscamente sentándose en su cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Hmmm? –quien dormía a su lado se despertaba.

-Sí, ya veo… entiendo… estaré allí en quince minutos.

Diciendo esto se levantaba de su cama despertando a la joven esta vez por completo.

-¿Gaara?

-Perdona, debo salir…

La joven se limpiaba sus ojos viendo como él se levantaba de la cama para buscar su ropa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Gaara se colocaba su camisa y su pantalón rápidamente y luego se colocaba la funda de su pistola automática y después la misma revisando el cargador, el cargador de aquella arma que había usado en incontables ocasiones y algunas veces no para bien, un viejo recuerdo de su pasado que le permitieron recuperar.

-Hubo un… incidente en una clínica psiquiátrica, al parecer algunos de sus pacientes escaparon.

-¿Qué?

Lo que le decía era una verdad a medias, ya que la verdad era un poco peor, pero era mejor no preocuparla más de lo que parecía estar. Se acercó a la cama y le besó en los labios suavemente a modo de calmarla.

-Volveré algo tarde. No me esperes Matsuri.

Ella le devolvió el beso.

-Ya lo sé… ten cuidado.

-Sí, lo tendré.

Diciendo esto se colocaba su saco y salía de su habitación dejándola sola, Matsuri sabía muy bien que iba a tener que aguantar esas cosas al casarse con un policía, pero por más que se dijera eso y que ese era su trabajo nunca podía prepararse por completo para que aquel con quien se había casado, a quien conoció de una manera algo poco ortodoxa siempre saliera y arriesgara su vida y que tal vez un día de esos no regresaría, pero esa era la vida que escogió. También tenía confianza de que Gaara conociera muy bien los riesgos de su oficio e incluso un poco más ya que cuando era más joven había vivido dentro del mundo criminal y curiosamente había salido de ese abismo para convertirse en todo lo contrario, alguien que vivió en la oscuridad ahora era quien la combatía.

Y sin embargo, aunque tuviera toda esa experiencia, toda esa información sobre el mundo del crimen por la que le interrumpieron de sentir la tibia piel de su joven esposa, lo que estaba sucediendo justo en esos momentos era algo que se le escapaba por completo de sus manos y muy pronto se enteraría de la razón.

**11:30 del mediodía**

Con su mano limpió el espejo empañado mientras con la otra se secaba el rostro con la toalla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto su verdadero rostro, desde que se observara como era antes de haber caído al infierno y eso le hacía sentirse algo extraño, ese rostro le resultaba familiar y a la vez sentía que veía a un completo desconocido.

Pero era él sin duda, aquel hombre del que había tomado su cuerpo no era quien veía en el espejo, eso era obvio.

Lanzó un suspiro y se mojó la cara con el agua del grifo nuevamente, algo que hace mucho no había sentido en su piel… su piel.

-Estoy vivo… de nuevo.

Una vida prestada, un existencia que se supone no debía existir y había una prueba clara de eso.

El joven de ojos negros se miró detenidamente en el espejo del baño y posó su mirada en una cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía en el pecho justo donde se supone esta su corazón, pero en ese sitio sentía que no estaba ese órgano, tras lo sucedido al meterse dentro de ese cuerpo estaba seguro que lo que estaba allí era otra cosa que él observó cuando se introdujo en el cuerpo de ese hombre muerto.

En esos momentos no pensó mucho cuando observó como ella estaba en un inminente peligro solo buscó el cuerpo más cercano sin importarle de quien se tratara, lo único que necesitaba era que su muerte fuera reciente, eso era todo y para su fortuna el corazón de ese tipo seguía latiendo antes de introducirse en él o hubiera terminado atrapado en un cuerpo sin vida que sería incapaz de mover o incluso convertido en esa especie muerto viviente en los que se habían convertido esos otros con el único instinto de matar.

Aunque aquello no sucede normalmente o el mundo estaría cubierto hace mucho de cadáveres.

No importó para nada que cuerpo usara, tenía que actuar y debía hacerlo rápido, ni siquiera esperó a que las manos de la muerte arrastraran por completo su alma al fondo del abismo, se introdujo sin pensarlo introduciéndose en el cuerpo empezó a apoderarse de sus huesos, nervios y músculos, de su piel y cabellos moldeándolas a su apariencia sintiendo claramente como el corazón de ese hombre empezaba a latir con rapidez y de modo desembocado, unos latidos extraños, como si ese corazón no aceptara volverse el suyo.

Los latidos se volvían más y más fuertes y también dolorosos, como si el mismo quisiera salírsele del pecho y eso era lo que estaba haciendo rompiendo la misma caja torácica, destrozando los huesos y músculos

Un dolor sobrepasó lo que podía soportar y sus ojos vieron como ese corazón se elevaba con sus venas y arterias aún latiendo con fuerza y fue testigo de cómo se reventaba en una masa de sangre y carne que hizo que todo el cuerpo temblara con una terrible violencia y cuando pasó eso los demás órganos parecían derretirse, a pelarse capa por capa acoplándose a su misma alma en una metamorfosis traumática con los músculos desgarrándose, los tendones, los huesos crujiendo e incluso la piel estirarse, cortase, moldearse hasta que en esa tortura que parecía por fin acabarse apareció una esfera cristalina que encerraba en su interior una criatura extraña en posición fetal que tenía alas.

Esa esfera fue envuelta por las venas y arterias conectándose a las mismas para luego meterse en mi pecho abierto cerrando las heridas provocadas y creándose una cicatriz en forma de cruz.

Y tras eso se encontraba nuevamente en el mundo de los vivos con esa cicatriz. Una cicatriz que observaba en esos momentos y que parecía estar aún abierta.

Se fijó en la cama que estaba en el dormitorio que se conectaba con el baño, donde Hinata estaba durmiendo, sus heridas ya no sangraban y eso era bueno, por desgracia la camisa quedó en un bote de basura porque estaba demasiado ensangrentada como para que la siguiera usando.

Esperaba que ella se despertara pronto porque estaba seguro que esta noche, otra vez toda volvería a comenzar.

**3:45 de la mañana**

Había un sin número de personas amontonadas en ese sitio, mientras las luces de las sirenas de la policía alumbraban la oscura noche, todos ellos estaban hablando entre sí viendo el desastre que había ocurrido y como las ambulancias venían una y otra vez sacando cuerpos y cuerpos que la mayoría de las veces solo parecían esqueletos carbonizados.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Algo explotó.

Alguien observaba a su detrás de lo que conversaban y sin querer los empujaban.

-¡Oye tú! Ten más cuidado.

Este al parecer no escuchaba lo que le acababan de decir, solo observaba y sonreía.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

El lugar seguía despidiendo humo.

**000**

Gaara creyó que cuando fuera al hospital psiquiátrico solo se encontraría con varios guardias que hablaban entre ellos y una ambulancia que seguramente se llevaba a uno que otro herido, pero no aquella dantesca escena de un edificio otrora blanco ahora era un gris oscuro mientras se desplomaba poco a poco y el humo de un incendio se elevaba junto con varias ambulancias que parecían trasladar a los heridos (si es que había heridos) y muertos así como un sin número de sus compañeros de la estación de policía.

Aparcó su auto no muy lejos y bajó viendo el cordón de seguridad que rodeaba todo el lugar y un oficial que alejaba a los curiosos que parecían algo molestos con uno de ellos.

-Alto, no puede pasar…

Gaara le enseñó su placa.

-Detective.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –preguntó él agachándose para entra al lugar de los hechos

-Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí tantos –dijo un hombre de cabello negro con una cola a su detrás que estaba toda alborotada y en punta.

Gaara entornó la mirada al verlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Nara? Cuando me llamaste era obvio que estaba sucediendo algo serio, porque tú eres el que menos está de acuerdo en despertar a alguien a horas de la madrugada.

Shikamaru puso sus manos en los bolsillos y esperó a que la ambulancia se llevara varios cuerpos, muchos eran los que estaban de guardia esa noche dentro de la clínica.

-Oficialmente la explosión se debió a que la conexión de gas estalló.

-¿Y?

-Vamos, ¿acaso no lo notas?

Gaara empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Este sitio…

Las ambulancias recogían los restos de guardias y enfermeras, varios destrozados y calcinados.

-Estamos tratando de conseguir las grabaciones de la sala de seguridad, si es que queda algo –decía Shikamaru sin prestarle mucha atención al ensimismamiento de su colega-. Pero hay algo más.

Gaara seguía observando el lugar y sus alrededores.

-Creo que ya lo dedujiste.

El detective pelirrojo acomodó su saco sintiendo el viento frío que pasaba, un viento que sintió que era totalmente antinatural ya que las temperaturas habían subido esos días, incluyendo en la noche.

-Hyuuga

-Sí, Hinata Hyuuga estaba internada aquí y si más no recuerdas hace poco dejaste pruebas que reavivaron su caso y con eso picaste a un hombre con influencia y a su difunto hijo depravado

El ex-senador.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba algo tenso aspirando el mismo para después lanzar el humo de su boca creando una cortina de humo.

-Estuvimos cuando lo entrevistaron, ¿recuerdas? Cuando metieron a esa joven a este sitio.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Recordaba que cuando a ella la detenían nada más salir de la clínica donde estuvo hospitalizada y que aplazaran su sentencia hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad por considerarla mentalmente inestable. Esa vez aquel hombre habló a los medios de prensa sobre el caso.

-¿Es cierto que su hijo abusó de aquella joven que lo mató?

-Esas son infamias, todo lo sucedido fue una confabulación, ¡una trampa que me arrebató a mi único hijo!

-¡¿Y cómo explica que la hermana de la misma estuviera en el mismo sitio?!

-Esa chica debe haberla inmiscuido en contra su voluntad, es obvio que una chica con un desorden mental como ella debió haber hecho tal cosa.

-¿Entonces usted cree que su hijo es inocente?

Una pausa.

-Mi hijo fue una gran persona, junto con él fundamos un orfanato ¿acaso lo olvidan? Él era alguien que no se merecía una muerte así, no solo de modo tan violento, sino también manchando su imagen.

-¿Qué piensa de que la culpable será juzgada cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad?

-No importa, yo puedo esperar, esperaré y cuando llegue ese día… todo el peso de la ley va a caer sobre ella.

El tono con lo que lo dijo era claramente una amenaza, Gaara lo sintió ya que en sus ojos emanaba un odio claro, un odio hacia ella que reclamaba retribución. Después de eso las noticias poco a poco empezaban a acallarse, el caso se cerraba, todo caía en el olvido sin siquiera averiguar los motivos que llevaron a Hinata estar allí junto con su hermana pequeña. Porque eso de que fue una especie de confabulación él no se la tragaba con nada.

Y ahora cuando las cosas turbias se desvelaban el lugar donde esa joven estaba… había desaparecido y tal vez Hinata…

-¿Crees que fue intencional? –preguntó Shikamaru a Gaara

-Si lo fuera es como ponerse la soga al cuello.

-Pues a ese sujeto lo echaron del senado por la investigación, tal vez… ya no tiene nada que perder.

Shikamaru aspiraba de nuevo su cigarro, Gaara movía su mano para alejar el humo que le estaba llegando al rostro.

-¿Acaso Temari no te dijo que lo dejaras? –le preguntó Gaara.

Shikamaru mostró una mirada cansada, una expresión que solía tener siempre, entre mezcla de aburrido y cansado. Él y Gaara no eran solo colegas de trabajo, Shikamaru Nara se había casado con la hermana de Gaara hace más o menso dos años atrás y por lo tantos eran hermanos políticos… algo en lo que este no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Es demasiado problemático como para pensarlo –dijo él como respuesta a su pregunta, desde hace un tiempo su esposa había peleado para que dejara los cigarrillos-, esto también.

Seguían sacando cuerpos.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea. Solo lo sabremos si podemos conseguir algo de la sala de seguridad –dijo Gaara.

-Hablando del diablo…

Uno de los oficiales aparecía con una bolsa de plástico transparente acercándose a ellos, en su interior guardaba lo que parecía ser un disco duro dañado.

-Detectives…

-Llévenlo a laboratorio –ordenó Gaara seriamente-, a ver si podemos sacar algo

-Si les interesa –dijo el oficial- el lugar está casi enterrado por los escombros y mucho del equipo quedó destruido, pero encontramos un cuerpo en el lugar, al parecer era uno de los guardias.

-¿Y qué?

-Que es uno de los pocos que no terminó como carne asada.

Gaara decidió ver el cuerpo seguido de Shikamaru que pensaba que eso era problemático y también que detestaba estar cerca de cadáveres aplastados.

Los dos detectives vieron como sacaban el cuerpo que aunque había perdido parte de su rostro que estaba aplastado y a sus brazos le faltabas dedos en un lado y una mano entera en el otro estaba mucho mejor que los otros cuerpos que estaban encontrando.

Tenía serios daños en la cara pero Gaara parecía más intrigado por las heridas que tenía en la parte trasera de su cráneo.

-Mira…

La cabeza estaba rota, pero gran parte del daño que provocó su muerte no parecía ser del derrumbe, al menos eso notó Shikamaru mientras se fijaba en lo que le mostraba su colega y cuñado, esas heridas en su cabeza.

-Parece que lo golpearon hasta matarlo, no murió en la explosión.

-Eso significaría que…

-¡Gyaaahhh!

Los dos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon el grito de una chica entre los mirones que estaban detrás del cordón de seguridad, los demás policías corrieron y encontraron a alguien con las ropas del sanatorio que sujetaba a un hombre con los dientes por el cuello arrancándole un trozo de su cuello provocando un sangrado abundante y también la muerte de aquel que sujetaba.

Todos le apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Quieto!

Los ojos de ese hombre parecían perdidos mientras soltaba a su víctima para después sonreír. Los dos detectives sacaron sus armas apuntándole junto con sus compañeros mientras las personas retrocedieron gritando. Ese hombre avanzó

-¡Le dijeron que no se mueva!

Este empezaba a reírse como un niño caminaba,

-¡ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA!

El demente emitió risas infantiles de su boca mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-No tiene caso –dijo Shikamaru-, ese tipo está loco…

Este parecía balbucear algo.

-Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… jejeje, Sasuke –repetía de pronto.

Gaara sintió un escalofrío al ver su cara, esa sonrisa maniática y esos ojos que se fijaban justo en ellos.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es ese?

Ese loco se fijaba solamente en ellos.

-Nara, dispara…

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡QUE DISPARES!

La criatura corrió hacia ellos ante la sorpresa de los demás policías. Shikamaru lanzó una maldición.

-¡Que problemático!

Jaló el gatillo apuntando a sus piernas peor aquel sujeto las esquivó a pesar de ser enorme mientras los demás policías sacaron primeramente sus pistola aturdidoras alcanzándolo… peor la descarga no le hacía nada.

-Sasuke… jijijiji… Sasuke…

-¡Cuidado!

Shikamaru volvió a disparar cuando este se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y sujetaba a uno de ellos con la palma de sus manos…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?

-¡Suéltalo!

Esta vez le apuntaron con su armamento reglamentario mientras otros disparaban sus pistolas aturdidoras pero sin efecto, las balas silbaron en el aire y aquel demente giraba colocando al policía que llevaba en su mano como escudo.

-¡AAAAAHHH!

-¡Alto al fuego! –gritó Shikamaru.

-Matar… Sasuke… Matar.

Dejando al policía herido (o tal vez muerto) corrió hacia los detectives lanzando por los aires a los policías que intentaban detenerlo e incluso terminó pisando a uno de ellos que lanzó un alarido sintiendo como le reventaba las costillas. Shikamaru y Gaara dispararon apuntando a sus piernas nuevamente y esta vez dieron en el blanco, pero aunque las balas le impactaron este siguió de pie como si no sintiera nada observándoles y avanzando hacia ellos.

-Jijiji… matar… matar... Sasuke…

-¡Cuidado!

-¡…!

Shikamaru empujó a Gaara justo a tiempo cuando ese demente de gran tamaño le golpeaba con la palma de su mano, un golpe de tal fuerza que terminó lanzándolo a tres metros de distancia mientras este abría los ojos, sorprendido por la potencia del impacto.

-¡Nara!

-¡Aaaaggghhh!

El demente se detuvo frente a Gaara y le sujetó del cuello ahorcándolo, el joven apretó los dientes sintiendo como aquel sujeto le apretaba el cuello casi rompiéndoselo

-Gahh…

Este seguía riendo.

-Sasuke… jijiji... Sasuke… Hinata

-¿¡…!? Hi… ¿Hinata?

Gaara Apuntó su arma a su brazo y volvió a jalar el gatillo descargando lo que le quedaba en su arma pero sin resultados, el maldito no lo soltaba

-Sasuke… Sasuke… Hinata… jijijiji… matar…

Una bala, la última y como pudo apuntó a su cara y disparó llegando la bala justo a su ojo y esta vez sí lo soltó.

-WUUUUOOOOHHH –chilló el demente mientras Gaara caía al piso tocándose la garganta y tosiendo.

-¡Detective!

El sujeto dejó de tocarse el ojo y aún con una sonrisa se acercó a él, pero antes de que llegara más balas impactaron en su cuerpo proveniente de los demás policías que aún estaban de pie y sin embargo eso no parecía detenerlo, el demente les observó dejando a Gaara peor antes de atacarles salió corriendo en otra dirección desapareciendo entre las sombras mientras seguían disparándole.

-Estoy seguro que le di –decía uno de ellos.

-¡Todos le dimos! El detective incluso en el ojo

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Gaara se acercó a su compañero que no se levantaba.

-Nara… Nara…

-Tres… costillas, creo que astilló mis pulmones…

Shikamaru vomitó sangre.

-¡Ambulancia!

Shikamaru dejó el cigarro en el piso que estaba manchado con su sangre.

-Que… problemático.

-¡Nara!

Shikamaru se desplomaba inconsciente dejando a todos sus compañeros preocupados mientras en la sombras un hombre con rostro quemado observaba la escena para después marcharse seguido de una criatura monstruosa con rostro de anciano.

**000**

Una víctima, eso era ella.

Hinata vivió el infierno en carne propia pero a veces incluso para Asuma lo que le había pasado era algo extraño. Los motivos por los que ella fue su juguete por tanto tiempo, más incluso que las víctimas anteriores de esos hombres era que Hinata había mantenido su cordura durante todo ese tiempo (peleaba, se resistía a dejarse vencer por la desgracia), pasó casi más de tres meses cuando ella por fin dejó vencerse ya que sus esperanzas murieron para sin más regresar sin razón aparente de pronto el día en que la dejaron en la calle media muerta, caso contrario ella hubiera seguido desaparecida y tal vez la hubieran encontrado muerta sin posibilidades de salvación, más ella no se rindió.

Se dice que toda sensación se vuelve una adicción y no importa si te resistes al principio, gradualmente esa sensación se vuelve una necesidad, una droga para olvidar el mundo exterior, Asuma recordaba a algunas pacientes que sufrieron algo parecido a lo que experimentó Hinata y algunas habían perdido la conexión con la realidad, no importaba cuantas veces parecían estar rehabilitadas, ellas habían dejado de ser ellas

Sin embargo, ella parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos en todo momento a pesar de las heridas que se hacía en la noche y eso era intrigante. Si al menos ella le hubiera contado claramente que le había pasado entendería un poco sus motivos de su creencia de que debe ser castigada, pero ella difícilmente se lo contaría a pesar de que ese día vio una gran mejoría en el jardín del hospital.

Mientras pensaba eso y hacía sus grabaciones recibió una llamada de celular.

-Aquí Sarutobi –sus ojos se abrieron por una espantosa sorpresa- … ¿Qué?

**4 años atrás**

Una noche cambió la vida de Hinata, solo una simple noche, la noche cuando el infierno donde estuvo comenzó que era casi imposible no recordar.

-S-si, estaré allí.

-¿No quieres que venga a recogerte? No me molestaría en absoluto.

-N-no, yo puedo venir.

-¿Estás segura?

-S-si…

Un parque de diversiones, un parque había llegado aquel día y su amiga pensó que hubiera sido una buena idea ir las dos, después de que le rompieran el corazón a Hinata eso le pareció una buena idea para que se animara y ella aceptó. Después de todo ella también deseaba olvidar lo sucedido aquella vez.

Se alistó usando aquella chaqueta ancha con capucha y jeans y saliendo de su cuarto se encontró con su hermana.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Y-yo, s-si mi amiga me dijo que…

-Adivino, vas al parque que acaba de llegar, ¿no?

Hinata bajó la mirada.

-Oye, ni que estuvieras haciendo algo malo. Además has estado llorando toda la tarde.

-Perdón…

Hanabi le empujó.

-Ya, ve, ve, diviértete un poco.

-Ah, Hanabi… ¿n-no quieres?

-No, esta vez no –respondió su hermana a su invitación-, tengo un trabajo que entregar, será otra vez…

-S-si…

La joven asintió y se marchó pasando cerca del despacho de su padre donde este estaba revisando unos papeles con rostro tenso, Hinata no podía marcharse sin antes decirle donde va o más aún, tener su permiso lo que le hizo sentirse culpable por estar a punto de irse sin decirle nada. Tímidamente tocó la puerta y este le observó sin tomarle mucha atención.

-Pa-padre…

-¿Que quieres? Estoy ocupado…

Hinata sintió un poco de temor cuando este le respondió así.

-E-estoy yendo a… yo… yo… hay un parque que acaba de llegar y… y… me gustaría ir… pe-pero si tú…

-Ya estás cambiada ¿no? –dijo este sin tomarle atención-, entonces vete.

-Y-yo…

-Estoy ocupado, el chofer tiene un encargo. Si quieres ir, ve caminando.

-S-si, pe-pensaba hacer eso.

Indiferencia.

-A-adiós padre.

Este no respondió.

-Te… te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Nada… Hinata bajó la mirada y decidió marcharse, viendo claramente como cuando ella se iba su padre sacaba su celular y marcaba un teléfono para luego hablar por él.

Cuando salió se sentía culpable por irse así sin más tras lo que dijera su padre, hubiera deseado que al menso le dijera que se cuidara, pero desde que su madre muriera eso había pasado, el trato que tenía sobre todo con ella era frío, casi rayado en el desprecio y ella no sabía el motivo, ¿acaso hizo algo malo? Una vez recordó que sin querer cortó el vestido de novia de su madre por accidente pero su padre y su madre no le regañaron, claro que la castigaron pero al poco tiempo su mismo padre entró en su cuarto y le abrazó diciéndole que la próxima vez tuviera más cuidado

¿Dónde fueron esos tiempos? Hinata sabía bien que su padre aún estaba herido por la muerte de su madre y deseaba por lo más sagrado que él volviera a ser feliz y a veces se preguntaba si ella era la causante de su forma de ser. Sin saber que hizo, o si debía pedirle perdón de algo.

Sacudió su cabeza olvidando esto, no quería importunar tampoco a su amiga con sus problemas.

Decidió caminar por la calle que solía frecuentar con su madre para regresar del supermercado cuando era más pequeña, un lugar que generalmente parecía haberse olvidado de las vías comunes ya que rara vez se veía un auto en ese sitio. Era un lugar tranquilo, un lugar donde solo estaba ella, el silencio y sus pensamientos, aunque estos últimos no eran muy confortables.

Por un instante pensó que si podría hacerle un regalo a su padre, ella estaba en el club de manualidades y aunque aún era algo torpe con el equipo ya sabía muy bien hacer una que otra cosa, tal vez un anaquel o un cuadro de madera, tal vez eso sería de su agrado. Después de todo dicen que no hay mejor regalo que el que hace uno mismo.

Siguió caminando mirando su reloj, aún tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar antes que su amiga, seguramente se sorprendería porque generalmente ella era la que llegaba tarde a todo lado así que decidió apresurar el paso, mientras más rápido llegara sería mejor.

Escuchó el motor de un vehículo a su detrás.

No debía ser nadie importante, seguro alguien que decidió seguir su camino por ese sitio, los autos no pasaban muy a menudo pero tampoco significaba que debiera preocuparse por uno que se acercaba.

El vehículo se detuvo por un momento y siguió de nuevo su marcha pasando delante de ella y Hinata viendo como se marchaban suspiró aliviada para seguir sin esperarse que este se detuviera y de ella cinco hombres aparecían sonriéndole, la niña se detuvo nerviosa viéndolos delante.

-¿S-si?

Silencio, ellos solo se reían mientras avanzaban hacia ella.

El lugar estaba vacío, no había nadie. Hinata retrocedió poco a poco sintiendo la clara amenaza que ellos representaban mientras se reían entre dientes y también sintiendo como el temor se estaba apoderando de ella recorriendo su espalda y aparecía una orden en su cabeza que se repetía incesantemente.

"¡HUYE!"

Hinata dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, pero su respuesta fue demasiado lenta ya que uno de ellos logró sujetarla de la capucha derribándola mientras ella gritaba.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! ¡AYUUUDA!

Sus gritos retumbaban peor nadie escuchaba, ese auxilio siguió hasta que uno de ellos le tapó la boca y con los demás la alzaban sujetando sus piernas y sus brazos mientras ella peleaba intentando soltarse pero ellos eran adultos, eran fuertes, demasiados fuertes. Más fuertes que ella y en sus vanos intentos la lanzaron en el porta equipaje del auto de modo brusco cerrando la puerta y después ingresando a ella y arrancando el motor.

La calle quedó en silencio, como si nadie hubiera parado nunca allí.

Hinata temblaba dentro del vehículo, ¿adónde la llevaban? ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? ¿Acaso al estaban secuestrando? En su cabeza aparecían varias cosas, recordaba que secuestraban a las personas para que sus familiares cobraran dinero por ellas y algunas veces aún con el rescate los secuestradores asesinaban a su víctima, ¿¡Acaso eso iba a pesar con ella? Desesperada golpeaba la puerta del porta equipajes rogando para que sus golpes lograran abrirla y así ella pudiera salir, su corazón latía rápidamente e incluso empezaba por el miedo a serle difícil respirar, aún así quería salir, huir, pedir ayuda. ¡SALVARSE!

El vehículo seguía su trayecto y poco a poco Hinata se daba cuenta que sus intentos por abrir aquella cosa eran insignificantes, ella no era fuerte, no era buena en deportes, ella solo era un fantasma y una inútil, nada de lo que hacía le servía, absolutamente nada.

Sacó su celular, esa era su única salvación, aquel aparato que encendió y empezó a usar marcando el primer número que se le pasó por la cabeza.

El número de su padre.

-Pa-papá, responde… responde por favor… responde…

Nada… absolutamente nada.

-¡Papá!

Empecinada siguió marcando el número, sabía bien que su padre colocó recientemente un GPS en sus celulares para ubicarlas si sucedía alguna emergencia, eso era una esperanza en ese terror que le embargaba y sin embargo esa esperanza se convertía en desesperación al poco rato. Buscando otra salida marco otros números pero el resultado era el mismo además que casi no tenía contactos en su celular, ella no era alguien popular, solo era un fantasma que caminaba en la secundaria, solo eso.

Sus contactos no le respondían.

Su última esperanza fue marcar el número de su amiga, solo eso…

-¿Hola?

-I-Ino-san… I-Ino…

-Hinata, ¿dónde estás? Se supone que…

-A-ayúdame –casi susurraba llena de miedo que incluso las lágrimas comenzaban a caer-… por favor.

-¿Hina?

El auto se detuvo y se abría el porta equipaje.

-Ven nena…

-¡Ayúdame!

-¡¿Hinata?! ¡Hinata ¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Gyyyaaaaaahh!

-¡Hi…!

Uno de ellos sujetaba el celular y lanzándolo al piso lo aplastaba con su zapato, Los otros la sujetaban y la metían a aquel sitio que sería el lugar donde conocería su infierno.

Aquella bodega, aquella prisión.

Hinata no se daba por vencida mientras seguía gritando divirtiendo a sus captores que la trasladaban a aquel cuarto viejo y sucio donde la aventaron y cerraron la puerta, la joven reincorporándose corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a golpearla mientras ellos parecían conversar. Ella golpeaba pero su temor le hacía imposible gritar, decir algo retrocedió hasta la esquina de una pared y ahí se acurrucó temblando y llorando sintiendo que su cuerpo mismo ya no podía moverse presa del pánico.

Se supone que solo iba a verse con su amiga, solo eso. Se supone que esa noche iba a pasarla bien con su amiga… la puerta se abrió y uno de aquellos hombres entró cerrando la puerta.

-Hola nenita…

Hinata miró a aquel sujeto temblorosa. Si fuera un secuestro ellos le habrían tapado los ojos, pero él se dejaba ver como si quisiera que le mirara y eso era mucho peor. El corazón de Hinata estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-¿Q-qué quiere de mí? Y-yo… y-y-yo no tengo na-nada

-Yo creo que sí…

Hinata abrió los ojos aterrada cuando él se le acercaba y en un movimiento instintivo se puso de pie y trató de alejarse lo más posible de él, algo que fue inútil ya que este le sujetó de su brazo con fuerza y la derribó

Sintió como este metía su mano dentro de su pantalón con brusquedad y ella lanzó un grito de terror.

-¡NOOO!

-Vamos, grita más…

Usaba su peso para paralizarla, Hinata intentaba acercarse a la puerta, aunque eso no era una salida, pero era lo único que su mente le decía, que debía alejarse, alejarse lo más posible. Al poco rato sintió su otra mano apretando con brusquedad su seno derecho, Hinata gritaba con fuerza. Gritaba intentando que alguien le escuchara, que alguien apareciera para salvarla.

Esto no podía estarle pasando.

-¡Nooo, no me toque por favor… no lo haga!

-Si te resistes dejaré de ser amable…

Entre sus forcejeos él le quitaba el pantalón y su chaqueta y girándola le obligaba a verle, las lágrimas de la joven caían por sus mejillas.

-N-no…

-Vaya, estás desarrollada para tu edad.

-No, yo…yo soy virgen… por favor no… no lo haga

Tal vez no debió decir eso ya que este mostró una sonrisa maniática.

-¿Virgen? Eso lo hace mucho mejor

-¿¡…!?

Hinata lanzó otro grito e intentó huir mientras él le quitaba sus bragas y le arrancaba su camiseta negra. Era demasiado fuerte, la tenía dominada sin problemas y ella aún así intentaba huir mientras él sujetando sus manos con una sola de las suyas las inutilizaba por si intentaba algo con ellas.

-¡Déjeme! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!

-Caya… mira tus pezones… son rosados. Esto va a gustarte

Sintió su boca en uno de ellos y Hinata abrió los ojos si lanzó un grito pidiéndole que para.

-¡No me gusta… déjeme! ¡Papá! ¡Ayúdame! ¡PAPÁ!

Aquel sujeto mientras lamía y mordía el joven pecho de Hinata se bajaba los pantalones y se acomodaba entre sus piernas aunque ella intentaba poner toda la resistencia que podía.

-NO… NO LO HAGA… ¡NO LO HAGA!

Sin miramientos, sin suavidad ingresó en ella y Hinata abrió los ojos para luego lanzar un chillido de dolor sintiendo como su himen se rompía y como él empezaba a frotarse en su interior con brutalidad mientras la sangre empezaba a caer el piso manchándolo.

-¡DUELE! ¡ME DUELE! ¡SAQUELO! ¡SAQUELO POR FAVOR!

-Eres estrecha… se siente bien… muy bien…

La joven gritaba con fuerza y él levantaba sus caderas para embestirla con más fuerza disfrutando sus gritos.

No sabía cuánto estaba durando esto, minutos, horas… una eternidad, Hinata hundía las uñas en el piso mientras lloraba sintiendo un terrible dolor. Se supone que ese momento, su primera vez debía ser dulce, una experiencia que ella aceptaba con quien amaba… no así.

-Ya… no aguanto… voy a acabar dentro tuyo

-¡No! ¡ESO NO! ¡SAQUELO! ¡PAPÁ! ¡NEJI-NIISAN!

Pero este no escuchó y ella sintió como algo ingresaba en ella y al sentirlo empezó de nuevo a llorar esta vez con más fuerza, sintiendo que seguía embistiéndola hasta que la soltaba.

Hinata se hizo un ovillo mientras seguía llorando.

-Ahora eres mía niña… lo vas a recordar siempre.

-Uuuhhh… u… papá… papá…

-Oye, la diversión apenas comienza…

Diciendo esto abría la puerta y su compañero entraba junto con otro que tenía una cámara.

-Mi turno…

-¡GYAAAHH!

Hinata pensaba en su padre, en su hermana, pensaba en su madre.

Esa noche no supo cuantas veces la violaron, solo supo que su pesadilla apenas y acababa de comenzar.

Cuando el día llegó y lo sintió por un rayo de luz que pasó por la ventana ella estaba en el piso sin moverse, sus piernas temblaban y sentía un terrible dolor en su vagina, un dolor terrible y mientras se movía sentía lo que habían dejado en ella, esa sustancia pegajosa que olía tan mal.

Ya se habían divertido, ¿por qué no la dejaban ir? O más aún, ¿por qué no la mataban? Si se marchaba daba igual, ella había perdido todo, le robaron todo sin piedad.

-Debo… volver a casa –susurró-, papá… debes… estar preocupado… también Hanabi… debo… volver…

Su estómago le gruñía mientras se arrastraba, sus piernas le fallaban, era incapaz de ponerse de pie, el piso estaba manchado no solo por el semen de esos tipos sino también por orina… Hinata no pudo evitarlo.

Se sentía sucia… se sentía inmunda.

A la noche siguiente ellos volvieron y volvieron a abusar de ella pero esta vez empezaron a usar correas y cuerdas, la joven gritó, pidió de nuevo ayuda pero nadie le ayudaba, nadie vendría en su rescate por más que gritara.

Pasaron días y ella ahora estaba en la cama sintiendo su estómago gruñir, no había comido hace mucho cuando la puerta se abrió y ellos le dejaron un plato con comida y luego la cerraron, ella miró aquel plato que parecía el plato de un perro y como una animal ella misma bajó de la cama y arrastrándose sujetó lo que estaba allí y se lo llevó a la boca comiendo desesperada, tenía un sabor amargo pero no le importaba, solo quería tener algo en el estómago para seguir viviendo.

Hinata vio como se comportaba y otra vez volvía llorar.

Aquella comida le hizo mal, pero ella a pesar del dolor de su estómago que a ellos no les importaba se recuperó. Siguió peleando por su vida

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de parecer tan enclenque esta niña es fuerte.

-Sí, la última se murió con diarrea…

-Bueno, significa que nos va a aguantar un poco más que las otras.

Los días pasaron y sus vejámenes continuaron cada día, cada noche hasta que un día ella misma empezó a gustarle, empezó a recibir esas sensaciones con agrado, empezó a sentir la violencia y el sufrimiento que le otorgaban con placer mientras su misma mirada se perdía y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Vaya, ahora cooperas más.

-Ah… ah… hmmm…

-Es una linda perrita.

Ambos decían entre obscenidades mientras la penetraban simultáneamente.

-M…más… quiero más… -decía entre gemidos

-Oye, esta chica ya perdió el juicio… jajaja…

Su mente desapareció, su razón, sus deseos de lucha desaparecieron aquella vez, tras tantos intentos de huir, de pelear ella se había rendido recibiendo con agrado sus eyaculaciones en su cuerpo, en su boca, en su interior, no tenía importancia.

Ella no saldría de allí si no fuera en una bolsa de plástico.

Tras que terminaran ella se quedó en la cama inmóvil y casi como inconscientemente comenzaba a masturbarse ella sola, su misma mente estaba perdida.

Fue ese día que una sombra apareció y ella le recibió con agrado, era uno de ellos, otra vez le harían sentirse bien, otra vez entrarían en ella.

Pero no lo hizo, quien vino simplemente acarició su cabello, en la cabeza de Hinata algo reaccionó

-¿Crees en los ángeles?

-¿A-ángeles?

-Hay uno por cada uno de nosotros… vienen a confortarnos cuando más los necesitamos.

-Ángeles…

Hinata parecía recuperar la cordura.

-Ma… mamá…

Las lágrimas que habían dejado de caer hace un tiempo regresaron, ella misma regresó.

-Mamá… papá… Hanabi… Neji… niisan…

Sintió aún las caricias en su cabello cuando este desapareció.

-Quiero… quiero vivir… quiero vivir…

Recordó quien era, que tenía una familia, una familia que debía estar preocupada por ella, había alguien que debía esperarle.

-Papá…

No puedo retener su llanto, un llanto que se creyó apagado cuando alguien entró por la puerta mareado y riéndose.

-Oye… ¿tienes sed?

Esas palabras aunque significaron un tormento también significaron su liberación.

**000**

Hinata dormía en aquella cama, al parecer las pesadillas ya no la invadían y eso era confortante, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y extendiendo su mano acarició su cabello mientras observaba por la ventana como el atardecer se acercaba y con esta de nuevo la noche.

Una noche que seguramente traería peligros. Peligros que a ella le perseguirían.

Ella dormía tranquilamente y él sonrió.

-No te preocupes –susurró-, voy a protegerte.

Ajeno a esto en el mismo lugar donde Sasuke devorara a su propio ángel la luz que una vez apareció cuando él se marchaba regresó y cuando lo hizo alguien apareció, un hombre de piel platinada y cabello azulado y cuyos ojos parecían dos llamaradas mientras se extendían tres pares de alas blancas que brillaban como si fueran alumbradas por la misma luna.

Aunque se dice que el cielo nunca toma parte en las acciones de los hombres o en los crímenes de los demonios ahora mismo parecía que esa regla iba a romperse porque ese suceso que se estaba desenvolviendo en esa ciudad no era un caso simple, lo que estaba pasando era algo peligroso para no solo ese mundo sino para muchos más.

Aquel ángel extendió sus alas y con ellas se envolvió mientras escuchaba en su mente las órdenes que le dieron, debía encontrar al demonio que había devorado a aun ángel y le había robado su núcleo, porque lo que hizo era imperdonable, era obvio que ese mismo núcleo se encargaría de exterminarlo pero también cabía la posibilidad que él logre asimilarlo y si sucediera eso aunque el plan que se estaba llevando a cabo a espaldas del señor de la oscuridad fracasara, Lucifer conseguiría una arma temible, arma que no debía ser creada.

Tal vez debería asesinar a la joven, pero sería casi como una bendición morir a manos de un ángel de tan alto rango como él porque su alma se purificaría e iría al paraíso que ella se empecinaba tanto en negar, sin embargo no podría hacerlo si estaba en su forma real porque si lo hacía también muchos más morirían y eso no estaba en sus órdenes.

Los únicos que debían morir eran Sasuke y Hinata, solo ellos.

Las alas resplandecieron y él tomo una forma que pudiera servirle para que aquel demonio le buscara por cuenta propia, incluso tal vez olvidando sus deseos de proteger a esa chica.

Cuando la transformación acabó quien estaba allí ya no era ese poderoso ángel, sino se trataba de alguien más, alguien que aquel demonio conocía y odiaba en sus recuerdos fragmentados

Metatrón, uno de los más poderosos ángeles del Cielo… se había transformado en Itachi Uchiha.

_**Canto 08  
Chronicle  
END**_

**MOTAS FINALES:** ¿En serio no me creía que el sexo también se volviera adicción? Yo pensaba que el Mind-break de esos doujins cochinos que hay por allí solo era un recurso narrativo, pero existe y eso me aterró mucho. Bien hasta la siguiente, ya vamos a ver el pasado perdido del emo… que diga de Sasuke ya que apareció alguien más (y alguien no muy simpático que digamos).

Otra cosa, Matsuri ya saben, la chica de relleno de Naruto seguro no es del agrado de muchos/as. Pero el personaje que diseño Bad era un tipo recién casado y Gaara pues no encajaba con nadie más como pareja ¿verdad?

Y por último, fue este capítulo y otro más que viene más adelante por lo que decidimos dejar suspendido el fic, porque el contenido nos parecía un poco… jodido. Si quieren quejarse, les digo que todo se debe a la influencia de los Megaten. Hasta la siguiente semana. **Patito Loco (**ya me da nostalgia ese apodo**)**


	9. Aviso

_**AVISO**_

¿Cómo están? Debido a las fiestas de fin de año y problemas personales el fic POESIA PARA LOS ENVENENADOS estará suspendido hasta el 26 de Diciembre más o menos, espeor que comprendan y gras por apoyarnos.

Atte: _**Patito Loco**_


End file.
